The Crazy Things we do for Love
by redroseinsanity
Summary: Max has to destroy Itex's last branch. Along the way, Max and Fang do a whole bunch of crazy stuff for love.
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea while I was watching TV. Hope you guys like it! **

**Max and the others are still on the run so I suppose this is after the 3****rd**** book.**

**I decided to leave Total and Akila out because they would be a bit troublesome. Sorry to all those Total and Akila lovers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and all the other characters. They belong to Mr Patterson.**

* * *

I woke with a start and moved straight into a fighting stance, relaxing only when I realized that it was just Fang waking me up for my watch. I nodded and moved to a different branch on the tree. Fang lay back on yet another branch and closed his eyes.

He looked so sexy with his dark hair covering his eyes, his muscular arms folded across his chest…. Wait, did I just think that? No,no,no. Bad Max! He's your best friend, you idiot! I scolded myself mentally. After he kissed me in the cave, I regretted flying away. I was just so tense, so confused. But now, I'm pretty sure I know what I feel about him.

I think I loved him.

* * *

The next morning

"Wake up, lazybones! Up and at em'!" I called. Fang was awake almost immediately, Iggy yawned and stretched. Gazzy sat up, but his eyes were still closed, Nudge began chattering about breakfast and Angel slipped her tiny hand into mine. " Where are we going today, Max?" she asked, big, blue eyes staring into mine.

"Oooh, let's go shopping! Please, Max!" Nudge begged. Shoot, she gave me the Bambi eyes.

"Well, if the rest of the flock don't mind…" I replied slowly.

"Yes! Max, we can go buy new clothes!" "And do our hair!" " And get more bom-" Angel, Nudge and Gazzy all spoke at once. Gazzy was silenced with a whack from Iggy as I glared at them both suspiciously.

"I forbid the both of you to buy more bomb equipment. You hear?" I told them sternly. They both nodded reluctantly. "Good. Up and away, guys!"

About half an hour later, I was in a huge shopping mall with tons of people. I shuddered and began to feel claustrophobic. Catching Fang's eye, I could see he felt the same. I offered a small smile and blushed as he smiled back. Can you imagine Fang _smiling_? Mr No Emotion, _smiling_. Wow.

"Come on, Max! Let's go!" Nudge began to pull me to the women's department. "We still have to get new clothes, shoes……….." I sighed as she began to rattle of a whole list.

"Meet back here in 3 hours time." I called to the guys. I grabbed Angel and allowed Nudge to roam the department while I kept my eye on her.

Nudge came back with all sorts of outfits, and so did Angel. Time and time again, I shook my head to various pieces of clothing which I knew would look perfect on them but was too impractical. My heart broke as I watched their crest-fallen faces turn and go to find other outfits. In the end, Nudge settled for a light pink top and blue jeans. Angel picked out a blue T-shirt with three-quarter pants. Once I'd approved, they began analyzing me. They went out and came back with dresses, skirts, halter tops, etc. They even asked me to buy a pair of heels!

"Guys, this is not practical." I moaned. "If you want to dress me up that's fine, but it's got to be practical." I prayed that this would be the end of the parade of ridiculous outfits. They took my word for it and returned with some sensible but tight jeans and an okay top. I got the outfit even though the jeans were skintight and showed off my curves. _What the heck. It doesn't hurt to show that I'm female._ I thought. We got new shoes since our shoes were filled with holes. We wore everything out of the shop and threw our old stuff away.

At two o' clock, we met the rest of the flock at the entrance. I saw Fang stare at me in my jeans and then look away quickly. I blushed and looked down. _You guys like each other. Why can't accept it?_ I heard Angel's voice.

_Sweetie, it's not that easy. And what did I tell you about reading our minds without permission?_

_Okay. Sorry Max. _I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Max, I'm hungry! When can we eat?" Gazzy asked looking at me hopefully. I sighed, we had just eaten two hours ago.

"Okay. What do you want to eat?" I asked patiently.

"I know! What about ice cream? Please? Like the ones in Central Park? We can sit down and watch people? And go boating! Like near the Boat House? When we watch movies they show the Boat House! I think it's very pretty and very romantic. How do you think they film the movies there? You know, because there are so many people. Maybe they close it? But then-" Iggy clapped his large hand over her mouth, saving us from Death by the Nudge Channel.

"Okay, okay. Let's go to Central Park." I gave in. "U and A, guys!"

Fang flew next to me, his dark wings glinting in the sunlight. "Enjoy the shopping trip?" he enquired cheekily.

"Never again." I groaned. "Nudge and Angel were bombarding me with clothes! You wouldn't believe it. Nudge actually wanted me to try on a dress with heels." I snorted. He smirked, "You don't look too bad." I raised my eyebrows at him as my brain scrambled._ Was that an insult or a compliment?_

"Thank you?" I managed. This time, he gave a small smile, turning my world upside down. I glanced down and realized that we were almost at Central Park.

"Going down!" I yelled and angled myself down towards a small alley. The others followed my lead.

Twenty minutes later, we had gotten six cones of ice cream and settled down on a bench in a deserted area. I smiled as the younger kids licked the ice cream, relishing the rare treat. I didn't realize that my ice cream was melting until I felt a cold trickle down my arm. I gave a start and licked the ice cream off my arm, I glanced up and found Fang looking at me. I heard Angel giggle._ He thinks you look sexy doing that._

_Angel._ I warned. I felt her presence disappear as she left my mind. _Did Fang really think that I looked sexy doing that?_ I wondered, eating my ice cream. _Forget about it Max, _I brushed that thought away and began to think about other matters. _Where are we going to go now? We've destroyed Itex. I've saved the world haven't I?_

**Not yet, Max.** I jumped, then shook my head at Fang who looked at me. "The Voice" I mouthed.

_Jeez, you know, you really should stop doing that. What do mean 'not yet'?_ I demanded

**Well, there's another Itex branch in Hawaii. That is the last branch, once you destroy that, you have saved the world.**

_Okay. This had better be the last one. _

"Guys, we're going to Hawaii." I announced. Five pairs of eyes turned to me. A second later, the younger set began bouncing around with glee, 'thank you's gushing out. Fang looked at me with a question in his eyes.

"The Voice said that Itexs' last branch was there and to finish saving the world, I have to destroy that branch." I explained. Fang nodded and went back to his ice cream.

I guess that settles it. Hawaii, here we come.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review! It doesn't really matter what you say. I accept everything. If you have any ideas, you can review. And criticism too! Tell me what I can improve on!**

**-Red rose**


	2. Subway trains and new powers

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It was really helpful and encouraged me!**

**Max and the flock are still in New York cause' I gotta do one more thing before they leave.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and all other characters. I also do not own subway trains.**

* * *

We decided to spend the night in the subway tunnels since it was too late to bother getting a flight. I kept my eye on the kids as we cautiously moved through the tunnels. Iggy and the Gasman started to joke around and jostle each other. I tensed, we were on the tracks, "Be caref-" I started, but it was too late. Iggy bumped Gazzy, who in a flurry of panic, banged into Fang who fell onto the tracks.

By instinct, he flared his wings, just as he hit the tracks. I saw him wince in pain. Angel and Nudge gasped as Gazzy looked horror-struck. Iggy had a guilty expression on his face. "Fang! Get up here!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the walls. He tried to get up and shook his head, my heart sank.

"I can't." He kept his usual emotionless face on but only I could hear the tightness in his voice.

"What do you mean you can't. Come on, Fang." I pleaded.

"My wing, it's stuck. And I think I broke my arm." My heart dropped. I jumped down to the tracks and checked. It was true, half his wing, was somehow pinned under the tracks.

"Fang! We'll help you. We can get your wing out of there!" Nugde was pale with fright.

"No!" I commanded, my voice clipped. "I forbid any of you to come down here. Iggy, it's your duty to keep them safe. He nodded, fists clenched.

I began to tug gently at Fang's wing, it was very squashed and tightly clamped under some screws and bars. I glanced up at him, and in that single look that passed between us, so much was said and understood. All our worries were shared and suddenly, I felt braver. So what if we were mutant bird kids living on the run and fighting for our lives? With Fang, I felt _invincible_.

I started to untangle Fang's wing with a new vigor. Then, I felt it. The vibration. Of a train. Fang must have felt it too, broken arm or not, he began to pull his wing. With a desperate urgency, I wrestled with the trapped wing. Upon hearing Angel's scream, I looked up and freaked out. _The train was less than 20 meters away._

"Go." I heard Fang's urgent voice in my ear. "Go!"

"What? No!" I refused stubbornly. I whirled around to face him. He looked at me with pain, sorrow and love. "You have to leave me here." He repeated. Angel and Nudge were close to tears and to my surprise, so was Gazzy.

* * *

Fang's POV

The train was coming. I couldn't let Max die here with me. I loved her too much. The flock needed her, she was just too important to die. Too important to the flock, too important to the world, too important to me. I would never forget the way she looks, stunning. No matter the time, place or situation. I'll never forget how she looks at me, with happiness, anger, sadness, disappointment and sometimes, love.

If anyone had to die, it was going to be me.

* * *

Max's POV

The train was closer now. It was an express train, speeding like crazy. The nearer it came, the more urgently I tugged at Fang's wing. It was a few meters away. With a mad desperation, I yanked Fang's wing out and used my remaining strength to fling Fang out the train's way. I sighed with relief and turned. To face an oncoming train.

Fang was safe, that's all that mattered. The train was just too close for me to jump to safety. I froze and stared blankly at my impending death. The roar of the train filled my ears, Angel and Nudge's screams drowned out my thoughts but one sound filtered through everything else. "MAX!" Fang's anguished howl went straight to my heart.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. Memories flooded my mind, I smiled. Suddenly, I heard the train crash into something, right in front of me, it stopped. Cautiously, I opened my eyes and came face to face with the train. But it had stopped. Why?

The air in front of me shimmered, I frowned. _Shimmered?_ I reached out and my hand contacted with something in front of me. _Only there was nothing there._ I freaked and knocked the air. Yes, knocked. There seemed to be an invisible wall, a force field. I could do force fields. Fang jumped down and _hugged_ me. On normal days I would be surprised, but this was too much for me to take. I allowed Fang to drag me up to the side where I let go that invisible barrier and let the train go.

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy hugged me. I knelt down and embraced them, wiping away their tears. Iggy looked shocked and patted my back. "Thank you." I heard Fang whisper in my ear. I spun around and hugged him with all my strength, trying to convey all my feelings into that one gesture. He stroked my hair, comforting me. Once I gathered myself, I straightened.

"Ok. What the hell was that?" I asked aloud.

"It looks like you created a force field." Iggy volunteered.

"Uh, Iggy, I hate to burst your bubble but you're blind." I smiled.

"Gaz described it to me, idiot." He retorted, but he was smiling too.

So now I had a new power. Maybe it would help me with my new 'mission'. Whatever. We were all safe, that was all we needed. Shaken, maybe. Alive, absolutely. I did a makeshift sling for Fang's arm, it was all I could do under the circumstances.

"Come on, keep moving. We need to get to a resting place." I called out, my voice clear in silence. They nodded dutifully and continued crab walking till we found an empty area to sleep.

"Okay guys, bed. I get first watch." I declared. They nodded tiredly and we tapped hands. They settled into their chosen spots and quickly drifted off to sleep. Before Angel lay down, she came up to me and hugged me.

"I'm glad you didn't die today, Max." She said softly.

"I know, sweetie. I'm glad I didn't die too." I told her. "Now go to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She obediently went to lie beside Nudge and fell asleep almost immediately.

Fang came to sit next to me. "Rough day, huh?" He looked at me.

"Tell me about it." I groaned. "So, force fields." I kept my voice low to prevent the others from waking up.

"Thanks for saving me today." He said quietly. Oh, god, he was so hot. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"No problem." I managed to keep my voice from wavering. "How's the arm?"

"It'll heal. You shouldn't have done that." He turned to face me. I longed to reach out an touch those perfect black locks of his.

"No, I should. You're my best friend, my right hand man, my second in command." It took everything in me to stop myself from saying, _You're my everything!_

He sighed and shook his head. "There's no way I can get any sense through that thick skull of yours, can I? Nevermind, don't answer that." He reached over, took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Max." With that, he got up and went to another corner to sleep.

My forehead burned where he had kissed me. My nerves were tingling and the only thing I could think of then was, Fang kissed me!!

Near death and a kiss, all in one day. Not bad for a teenage mutant bird girl.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I know this chapter was a bit unrealistic, but I really wanted to do it! Ideas are welcome and so are flames! I'm not gonna update till I have five reviews!**

**-Red rose**


	3. Coconut tops and grass skirts

**Great reviews, guys! Thanks a lot! Finally in Hawaii! Sorry I took so long to update! Really busy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, coconut tops and grass skirts. And Mauna Kea.**

* * *

The next morning, Angel managed to book all six of us into a flight to Hawaii. Business class. I know not all of you have taken business class before and I'll tell you, it's sweet. Nudge, Angel and I were 'experienced' travelers, but Fang, Iggy and Gaz and never been on a plane before. You could tell by Gazzy's dropped jaw, Iggy's curiosity and even Fang's widened eyes.

Nudge was rambling on and on about what we should do on the flight and the dos and don'ts. I settled back into the big chair and sighed contentedly. _Well, Voice? Any more things to tell me before we head off into the land of coconut tops and grass skirts? _Surprisingly, it was silent.

Then I realized what I'd just thought. Coconut tops and grass skirts! Fang and Iggy would have a field day! My jaw tightened when I thought about Fangs reaction.

_Don't worry, Max. Fang only loves you and nobody el_se. I started and glanced at Angel. She took a sip from her orange juice and smiled at me angelically.

_Thank you, but next time don't tell me. Okay? Like I said, it's not nice to invade others' privacy._

_I know, Max. But it's just that Fang has already figured it out and I think you have too, so why don't you just tell each other?_

_Sweetie, I'm not so sure whether I'm ready for such a relationship. Give us a while, okay?_

_Okay, Max._ She went back to playing poker with Nudge, while Iggy listened to music.

"What are you thinking about?" Fang's calm voice broke through my thoughts.

"Nothing much, why?" _Play it cool, Max. Play it cool._

"Well, you always have that constipated look when you're thinking," He teased. I lost my cool.

"Shut up, you pig headed moron," I retorted, "I was just wondering where we would find Itex."

"Ask the Voice." He suggested, dark eyes fixed on me.

"He hasn't been contactable." I replied. Shit, I couldn't think when he looked at me like that. I was drowning in his eyes…

* * *

Fang's POV

She looked so pretty. I was lying when I told her that she looked constipated thinking. Truth be told, she looked gorgeous. Brown eyes cast downward, brow gently furrowed, lips slightly apart. I could go on and on about her. I just wish I had the guts to tell her. When the train came yesterday, I wanted to tell her, but there was no time.

She was so versatile, mom one second, a fighter the next. When she comforted Angel after she had a nightmare, her hair hung across her face like a golden silk curtain. When in battle, I saw the determination bright in her eyes. God, she was breath-taking.

* * *

Max's POV

A few hours later, we touched down in Honolulu. We burst out of the plane at the soonest chance we got. Don't get me wrong, business class was great, but try putting six mutant birdkids who grew up in dog cages on a plane for a few hours.

"What are we going to do now, Max? Where's Itex?" Gaz asked. I paused, I had no idea.

"Well," I drew out the L, stalling for time, "I think we should just hang around and get used to the place. At the same time, wait for any clues from the Voice."

"Okay. Hey, how about we go to the beach?" Iggy asked, tapping his long fingers on a table. I froze.

"Can we go shopping again? Get new swimsuits and everything?" Nudge pleaded.

I contemplated, what was worse? Going for another torturous shopping trip with Nudge or watching Fang drool over beach bunnies in coconut tops and grass skirts. Before I could come to a decision, the Voice interrupted me.

**Max, you can't have fun yet. You have to destroy the last branch first. Then you can relax.**

_Ok. Fine. There's just one teeny weenie problem. Where is the freaking last branch?_

**Very easy Max. The last Itex branch is in Mauna Kea.** The name sounded familiar. I paused and searched my brain.

"Max?" I was shaken out of thought by Gaz. I shook my head and realized the flock was staring at me. Whoops, I must have spaced out.

"Gimme a sec." I trailed off. Mauna Kea, Mauna Kea. Was it the name of an island?

Then it hit me. Mauna Kea was the largest volcano in Hawaii. The last Itex branch was in the largest volcano in Hawaii.

Crap.

" Oh my god." I said aloud, turning to Fang. He looked at me with a question in his eyes. The rest of the flock gawked at me.

"The last branch of Itex is in a volcano. The largest volcano in the Hawaii to be exact." I stated as calmly as I could. Gazzy's jaw dropped and Angel reached out and grabbed my hand for comfort.

"But how are we gonna get inside the volcano? I mean, what if we get burnt by lava? Volcanoes do erupt with lava, right? Then how do we destroy Itex if we're injured by the lava? And I thought if we touch lava we will die-" Nudge almost went into a rant, but was silenced by Fang, who gave her a glare. _Think, Max, think._

"If Itex can build a branch inside, there must be some way in and out for the people who work there. All we have to do is find that entrance and we'll be in as soon as you can say 'volcano'." I reasoned. Fang nodded in agreement.

"So when are we going?" asked Iggy. I looked at the sky. The sun was setting in the most beautiful way.

"Tomorrow. It's getting too late to storm Itex. Find a place to crash, we'll destroy Itex tomorrow." I replied.

"Let's stay on the beach." Angel suggested. I hesitated, so many things had happened on beaches. Ari finding us, me kissing Fang, me trying to get the chip out.

_Come on, Max. Give it a try. It's so beautiful at the beach._ Angel pleaded. I had to admit, the beach was gorgeous.

"Okay. I guess one night won't hurt." I reluctantly gave in.

Soon, we were on a secluded beach, the others had gone to sleep. I sat in the sand, knees drawn close and arms wrapped around knees, staring off into the distance.

I felt the hairs on my neck stand and I saw Fang seat himself next to me. "Volcanoes? I wonder how long Itex took to build a branch inside a volcano." He chuckled as only Fang can chuckle.

"We'll take whatever comes and make do with it. It's the last branch anyway, if it's in a volcano, we go to the volcano and destroy Itex." I sighed. Fang put his hands on my shoulders and I tensed, but relaxed when he began slowly massaging the stress out of me. I smiled with pleasure.

"Thank you, Fang. Mmmm, that feels so good. You really know how to destress me." I murmured. I felt, yes, felt him smile.

"Will you two lovebirds go to sleep and let me take my watch in peace?" Iggy's voice was teasing.

"Shut up."Fang muttered. I flushed and felt Fang move away next to Iggy. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please review! I've been really busy lately so you may have to wait awhile to get the next chapter. Thanks for understanding!**

**-Red rose**


	4. Glass elevators?

**

* * *

**

Sorry I took so long to update! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chappie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Mauna Kea or anything else that doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

I lurched up at the crack of dawn. "Alright, it's a new day! Get up and face it!" I walked around rubbing Nudge's back, giving Angel a kiss on the cheek, ruffling Gazzy's hair. Soon, they were sitting around the fire eating breakfast.

"Okay, today we bring Itex down forever!" I announced.

"Then what do we do Max?" Nudge asked. I paused, I could give them a break, and I could rest up awhile too.

"I was thinking we could go on vacation. You know, since we're in Hawaii-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because three bodies hurtled themselves toward me, knocking me over. Their chorus of 'thank you's were all the reward I needed.

I managed to catch Fang's eye over their shoulders and he nodded, giving his approval. I grinned happily as I haven't done in ages. But of course such moments never lasted in my world, I had a branch to destroy.

"Time to go. Move out, gang. Let's go see some mountains, shall we?" I called. One by one, we took off, fuelled by the promise of a relaxing vacation.

After two hours or so, I spotted this huge greenish thing with its peak covered with clouds in the distance. "I think that's it." I yelled to be heard above the wind. The flock stared, it was really gigantic. "We have to go higher!" I aimed myself up and began the journey to the peak. The flock followed, struggling. I saw Fang determinedly pushing upwards.

Slowly, the air got thinner, although we're built for thin air, this was kinda high. I landed on the peak and peered down, I couldn't see anything. But I could hear bubbling sounds. The flock had landed, cautiously looked in and looked at me for directions.

"There's got to be an entrance." Fang muttered scanning the area.

"Look around, guys. Stay together and watch your step." I warned.

"Bit late for that now, don't you think?" I voice snarled. I whirled around as much as you can whirl on the peak of a volcano. A bunch of erasers stood there. My mind reeled, weren't all the erasers dead? And didn't I destroy the flyboys?

"What? Did they develop a new technology to bring back the dead?" I mocked. I thought I saw a flash of pain and sadness, but it must have been a trick of light.

"We're the last batch of erasers. We were kept back for the protection of this branch." He snarled.

"Well then, I guess you're gonna be out if a job." I launched myself at the erasers when I completed my sentence. I punched him as he kicked my stomach. I did a roundhouse kick and whapped him off the volcano. I spun around to face the next eraser. Nudge was holding her own, Angel was controlling three erasers to jump off the cliff, Fang was finishing his eraser and Iggy and Gazzy were doing fine.

I doubled over as I felt the eraser sucker punch me. I threw myself at him and began to beat the daylights out of him. I felt him began to lose consciousness, I grinned and relaxed a little.

Big mistake.

Without warning, he grabbed me and rolled over _into _the volcano. I couldn't help but let out an involuntary shriek as we tumbled down. As my wings began to unfold, he caught hold of them and held on to them so I could not fly. I began to panic, kicking and punching like my life depended on it.

Actually, it did.

* * *

Fang's POV

Just as I was finishing my last eraser, I heard Max shriek. She didn't shriek often. I turned to see her and an eraser fall into the volcano.

"Max!" I roared. I threw my eraser off the volcano and jumped into the volano without hesitation. I had to save Max at all costs. She was the reason I lived, she was the reason I breathed. Not that I was going to admit that aloud anytime soon.

"Max!" I heard Angel, Nudge and Gaz scream. I aimed down and folded my wings to go faster. I caught sight of Max, refusing to give up without a fight even though the eraser was holding on to her wings. I smiled inwardly, that's my Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max's POV

I fought a losing battle, but I wasn't giving up so easy. The heat was growing intense and I grew increasingly aware of the fact that we were almost to the magma chamber.

Suddenly, the eraser was torn away from me with a howl, I winced as some of my feathers were ripped off. I watched with contempt and maybe the slightest bit of pity as he pummeled straight into the hot magma.

I desperately tried to open my wings but they were numb. I felt strong arms around my waist and looked up with surprise to see Fang. My heart melted when I saw his determined look as he flapped hard, bringing us out of range of the magma.

"You okay?" He looked at me, worry showing in his eyes. I nodded, heart thumping from the near death experience.

"Thanks." I replied shakily. As we rose, I noticed a glass cylinder shaped thing. I looked at Fang to see if he noticed. He nodded curtly and continued rising. As we appeared from the mouth of the volcano, the flock hurtled towards us. Who could blame them? They almost lost me and Fang twice within a week. That was a bit tough.

I turned around and faced Fang. He cleared his throat, "So now I guess we're even." He asked, dark eyes searching my face.

"Of course! You do know that you didn't have to do that, right?" I smiled at the guy that I loved. I heard Angel giggle. I forgot Angel could read minds! It completely slipped my mind at the moment.

_Angel, sweetie, don't tell Fang. Please. Now's not the time._ I begged. I heard her sigh.

_Fine. Can you two hurry up? Everybody knows and we're waiting for the both of you!_ Her voice rang impatiently in my head. I nodded fervently and realized Fang was staring at me with a mixture of concern and confusion.

I shook my head impatiently to shake off all other thoughts and shouted over the rising wind. "There's a glass elevator thing in there! I think that leads to the Itex! Let's go!" I threw myself in, this time with my wings out. Fang followed with the rest of the flock behind us.

I stopped in front of the glass elevator, yes, it was an elevator. I flew around it, it was chain, locked and barred in every possible way. Big surprise.

Iggy ran his expert hands over the multiple locks, padlocks and bars. "There's too many." He shook his head. I bit my lip and examined the tangle of metal. Then it hit me. I closed my eyes and concentrated, slowly an odd sensation grew in my stomach, and my hands tingled.

I opened my eyes and slammed my force field at the locks. They shattered upon impact. Nudge gasped, Gaz and Igs let out an astonished "Cool!" Even Fang looked surprised. Well, as surprised as he could look. I looked at my hands with awe. I had no idea I was so powerful. Then again, I am the Maximum Ride.

"In, in, in."I ordered, ushering the flock in, trying to squeeze all of us in. I went in last and slid the glass door close. "The person who's closest to the controls, what does it say?" I asked aloud.

"I'm closest to the controls! There's only one button. I'm gonna push it." Gazzy called out.

"Okay." I replied and prayed that the lift wasn't going to send us to hell. Or anywhere less desirable. As the lift began to move down ever so slowly, I realized something. It was a small lift, there were six of us, and I was crammed up against Fang.

My back was entirely pressed up against his chest. I could feel his heartbeat through my wings. I relished his warmth and smiled. Then, my smile disappeared, what was I doing? I was cozying up to my best friend, but he's also the guy that I've known for my whole life, the guy that I loved.

He moved and I felt his warm breath on my ear. "How are we going to destroy this place?" He spoke, breath tickling my ear.

"Maybe Iggy can blow it up? I don't know, but first we gotta see if there's any experiments in need of freeing." I whispered back.

"Are Max and Fang whispering sweet nothings to each other?" Nudge asked excitedly, "I mean, they're standing together and Max is all pressed up against Fang and everything." I turned red.

"What?" Iggy exclaimed. Just as I opened my mouth to protest my innocence, the lift went into super speed and splashed straight into the lava.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting! I hope you liked it! Reviews please! Reviews inspire me. The more you review, the** **faster I'll** **update. Really. Thanks!**

**-Red rose**


	5. Lava statues

**Love the reviews! Thanks a million! You guys are great people! New chapter! This one took sooo long to write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

We hit the lava on full force and made a big splash. Nudge and Angel were screaming, Iggy was yelling, "What the hell is going on?" Fang was holding on to me, as I let out a surprised squeak. I hoped with all my heart that the elevator would withstand the lava, and to my ultimate surprise, it did.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and let go of Fang's arm. I hadn't realized that I had been gripping so tightly that a white handprint was visible against his dark skin.

"Sorry." I muttered, he nodded and rubbed his arm. I looked around us and discovered that we were moving rather sluggishly through the lava, but then again if we weren't getting fried, it was fine by me. Fang nudged me and pointed down. I looked down and gasped, there was a glass dome below us.

"Heads up! Or rather heads down," I frowned, "That should be Itex. Here's the plan, we go in, check if there are any experiments in need of saving, if there are, we get them out of here asap. Then, we get back into the elevator and Iggy throws a bomb just before we close the door, we get the heck outta there before the place explodes with us in it. Okay?" The flock nodded as much as they could nod within the cramped space.

A few minutes later, we were entering the glass dome. We passed white, lava streaked walls and finally stopped at a lobby. I cautiously pushed the door open and stepped out inhaling the non-stuffy air. Bad move.

The clinical smell filled my nostrils and I froze. The rest of the flock filed out and Fang caught my eye, it was obvious to me that he couldn't wait to get out of this place, he recognized the smell and probably felt like jumping back into the elevator and going back. That was how I felt.

"C'mon" I kept my voice low and gestured to a doorway. Quietly, we padded in and out of rooms, trying to find any experiments. Nudge discovered them, her half whispered scream brought me running. I found them familiar, then it clicked, she was the girl with wings that I freed from the institute in New York.

I looked around me, there were about seven of them. "Start popping locks." I ordered and got to work. The girl looked young and scared, but she had a determined look in her eye.

"Who are you?" she asked, hoarse from the lack of speech.

"Someone," I muttered, opening her cage. "Look, grab the others and go down the hallway. Make two lefts and one right, you'll find an elevator, it will take you up and out of the volcano. But one of you has got to bring back for us. Okay?" I was taking a big risk here, I hoped she would bring the elevator back, or else there was no other way out.

She nodded and thanked me. Gathering her entourage, she led them out with dignity. I smiled, she was something like me. "Okay, let's go see if there's anything else that is important to us." I began to walk towards the door. "No use hanging around while the elevator is being used."

The moment the flock moved out of hearing range, Fang grabbed my arm. "Are you mad?" he hissed, "You just let a complete stranger take our only means of getting out of here!"

"Look, she promised to bring it back, besides I think she needed the help. She doesn't know how to get out of here." I defended myself. Fang was upset and only I knew it, his jaw was tight and his eyes blazed. But I knew that he trusted me, we've been best friends forever. I wanted to say sorry, but my pride wouldn't hear of it. I clenched my jaw and moved to the front.

As we moved in and out of the rooms, I spotted an office and darted in. Files were piled on the table and I wondered how come there were no white coats. "Angel, can you find out how come there aren't any white coats or guards or anything?" I kept my voice low. She nodded and seemed to be concentrating.

They're all gather in a room for a demonstration. We got rid of all the guards." She reported. I shot her a smile and went on exploring the room. A particular report caught my eye. I grabbed it, made sure Fang had my back and began to scan the long report. Then I saw it, the phrase that made me feel like jumping up and down with joy. Of course I didn't, I have very good self restraint.

"…_.this is the last branch of Itex, therefore I have decided to close it before anyone finds out about us…."_ I spun around and almost collided with Fang. He gazed down at me quizzically.

"This really is the last branch! This is the last branch! I'm free!" I let a torrent of words along with happiness flood out of my mouth. I thought I sounded like nudge so I shut up. A hint of smile tugged at Fang's lips, his lips… God, they looked so good, I felt like reaching up and kissing him full on the lips.

I saw Angel grin slyly at me from across the room. I panicked, all other thoughts rushing from my head. I prayed that she wouldn't say a word to Fang, I prayed that she wouldn't even _think_ a word to Fang. She nodded in an assuring manner and I relaxed, or relaxed as much as I could under the circumstances.

"That's….good." Fang replied. His dark eyes boring into mine, I blushed.

"I think we should go back to the lobby, just in case she's returned for us." I announced and set off at a smart pace. I heard the flock walking briskly behind me and smiled, they were almost silent. I had taught them well, I hope.

As I reached the lobby, the elevator was nowhere in sight, "I guess we have to wait a while more." I sighed. "Iggy, do have the bomb ready? I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Yeah, it's ready." Then he paused, thinking. "I think we need to install a timer. So we have more time to escape." I nodded my approval and then mentally smacked myself. He's blind, what was I thinking?

"Okay, then you better get started. Come on. Get Gaz to help or something." I said aloud. He pulled an odd contraption out of his bag pack and began giving Gazzy some instructions. I smiled wistfully at the sight of my little trooper being such great help. Iggy and Gazzy, my pyroboys.

"Max, where are we gonna stay? You said we were going on holiday. How about a hotel? And can we get new swimsuits? Our old ones are all dirty and small. We have to, it's Hawaii, we gotta go to the beach and drink smoothies and all the other stuff you do at Hawaii! Oh,oh, and we can go surfing. And you can get a tan! You love the beach, Max! There's no way you cannot go to the beach! And we can watch sunsets and everything." Nudge finished, breathless.

"We can stay at a resort, and yes, we will get new swimsuits. Yes, we will try to get a seaside resort so we can go to the beach. I suppose we can get to see a few sunsets here. We'll see, okay?" I agreed. Oh boy, was I a sun and surf kind of girl. I couldn't wait to go and soak up the sun. Then something caught my eye, I looked closer and let out a muffled chuckle. The flock looked at me quizzically.

"They have lava statues."I giggled.

"What?" Nudge dashed to me, Angel hot on her heels and peered at the object in question. True enough, there was a statue made of lava.

"Jeez, the decorating committee sure was creative." Fang muttered next to me. I grinned.

* * *

On the top of the volcano, the winged girl looked around, savoring the fresh air and the thrill of freedom. She glanced around her own flock. That girl, she had saved them, twice. She needed to bring the elevator back , it was to repay her. She barked out a few orders and as her flock began to head for land, she stared at the elevator hesitantly. Her flock would be waiting for her on flat land. They were going to be free and live their own lives.

She moved toward the elevator and paused, what if it was a trap? Trap or not, if she didn't get out alive, what would happen to her flock? Maybe returning the elevator wasn't such a good idea. Maybe letting her use the elevator first was the worst idea.

* * *

"Voila!" Iggy exclaimed, "Done! It is programmed to give us thirty seconds before it goes off." He said proudly.

"Man! This is even better than Big boy!" Gazzy rubbed his hands together and grinned evilly. I faked a smile but continued to pace around the room. The winged girl had not come back yet. I shot a worried glance at Fang. He stood in the corner, almost blending in with the wallpaper and showing himself only when he fidgeted.

I hung my head. This was such a disaster, how could I have let this happen? Fang had every right to say, "I told you so." But he kept quiet, knowing I already felt guilty enough. How were we going to get out? I trusted her and put my flock in this situation.

Then, I heard a whirring sound, I looked at the source, desperately hoping that it was the elevator. I almost collapsed when it came into sight with the girl in it. I saw the same degree of relief and worry in Fang's eyes.

"Everybody in!" I called out. "Iggy goes in last!" We piled in, more squashed than ever with one extra person. Iggy crammed his tall frame in, pressed the bomb to activate it and shut the door. This time, I was at the controls, I hit the button and we began to rise slowly.

_She was going to leave us there._ Angel's upset tone filled my head.

_That's alright. At least she came for us._ I comforted her.

_She came back only because we saved her twice. She came out of gratitude._ Angel sounded disapproving. I was so mad at the girl, how dare she take my kindness for granted!

_Okay honey, I'll talk to her later, okay?_ If talking meant beating the crap out of her, then yes, I would love to talk.

_Okay, Max._ I felt her leave my head. Then it hit me, the elevator was moving quite slowly. We weren't going to make it to the top in thirty seconds.

Adrenaline began pumping through my veins. I glanced at Fang, he seemed to realize the same thing. I glanced up, we were still in the lava. We had roughly fifteen seconds to go before the bomb exploded.

Crap.

* * *

**Cliffy! Four whole pages in Word! You didn't think I was going to leave Max stranded in Itex, did you?**

**Review and I will update so you can see if Max and the flock got blown up by Iggy's bomb. **

**National Day in two days! **

**-Red rose**


	6. Boom

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I took so long to update! I had these major tests and stuff, so…. Thanks for waiting anyway. I made this chapter longer to make up for the long wait. ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

I looked up, we were almost out of the lava, almost, almost. And we were out! Ten seconds to go.

"Okay, Igs on the count of three, you're going to open the door and we're gonna get out of here." I ordered, voice tight with anxiety. He nodded without question. Five seconds to go.

"One, two, three!" I cried. Iggy flung the door open and leapt out, heading for the top of the volcano. One by one my flock spilled out after him, the girl jumped out, pushing her way in front of me and Fang, we were the last two. Three, two, one. BOOM!!

I grabbed Fang and threw myself out of the elevator with him. Once air borne, I let go of him and spread my wings, Fang did the same. We pushed upwards frantically to escape the rising magma.

"Up, up up!" I yelled. I grabbed Fang and let my super speed give me a boost. As I whizzed past the girl, I grabbed her too. The rest of my flock were already out of the volcano. I let go of both of them when we reached the top.

The girl nodded and flew away, fast. "Buh bye" I said more to myself than to her. Then I turned to my flock and smiled, a full hearted, charged with happiness smile. Something I hadn't done in a long time.

"Holiday!" Nudge squealed. She and Angel bounced up and down in the air.

"Okay, let's get a hotel or resort and relax." I clapped my hands. "Going down!"

An hour later…

We were still walking around trying to find a suitable hotel.

**Well done, Maximum.**

_Thank you. _Now_ can I take a break? The kids deserve a rest. _

**Yes. **It paused. **For now. **

_For now?_ I mentally shrieked. _I saw the report, it said it was the last branch!_

**You never know. **The Voice "left", chuckling. I was furious, it was so like the Voice to leave without answering a question directly.

"The Voice?" Fang asked quietly. I nodded and tugged at a lock of my hair.

"Oh! Oh! Max! Look!" Nudge said excitedly. "How about that?" She pointed at this huge resort, it was near a beach and it seemed quite nice.

"Okay, let's take a look. Everybody stay together." I gave my approval. Leading the way, I walked up the steps and stepped into a large lobby. I went over to the receptionist and smiled. This place seemed okay. It felt kind of safe, but then again, I never felt safe anywhere.

"Hi, do you have two adjoining rooms?" I enquired and the front desk.

"Give me a second, let me check." She flashed a smile at me. She looked to be about sixteen or so, with jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, we have two adjoining rooms, one is with two single beds and one is with a queen sized bed. Is that alright?" She flashed another dazzling smile, _at Fang._ My gut tightened, I had identified this as jealousy, and I hated it. I hated the fact that the great Maximum Ride was jealous over _Fang._ Jeez, hormones.

"That's fine. Maybe if you can have two extra beds brought up, it will be great." I managed through gritted teeth. Angel, obviously having read my mind, slipped her hand into mine and squeezed it reassuringly. I looked down at her and smiled appreciatively.

"No problem! Here are your keys!" The receptionist said cheerily as she continued to smile brightly at Fang. My fists clenched unconsciously.

"Let's go." I said, an edge in my voice. Fang turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. Which meant '_What the hell?' _He could sense I was uncomfortable. I refused to look at him, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction knowing that I was jealous.

I turned to the stairs and started up. We didn't have anything with us except for our bag packs, and I wasn't about to take the lift. My flock followed me, Nudge babbling excitedly to Angel about god-knows-what, Iggy chatting with Gazzy (Probably about bombs) and Fang, who silently walked up with me.

I stopped at our rooms, 208 and 209. "Boys take 209. We'll take 208" I announced and threw the keys to Fang. He caught them expertly and unlocked the door. I unlocked our door and stepped inside. I grinned as I heard Nudge and Angel's gasps of awe and squeals of excitement.

I had to admit, it was pretty nice. It had a balcony overlooking the beach and a gigantic room. The bathroom was big and clean. I looked around noting escape routes and memorizing my surroundings. I know that Itex is gone, but as the Voice said, you never know.

"Max! Come on!" Nudge called. We got the room with the queen sized bed. Nudged and Angel were bouncing joyfully in the bed. I unlocked the adjoining door to come face-to-face, or rather face-to-chest with Fang.

"What do you think of the room?" I asked conversationally.

"It's fine." He replied. Him and his two word replies. I mean, he had a mouth, tongue and a set of teeth just like anyone else. He has spoken more before, but only sometimes.

"Maax! We have to go shopping for swimsuits! We're going to the beach, remember?" Angel pleaded. I almost groaned. Why? I asked myself, why did I agree to go shopping? _Because you don't have a swimsuit and you need to go to the beach._ I answered myself. Sometimes I hate myself.

"Okay" We hit the shops once and I don't want to go back there for the next three months. So you buy everything you need to buy. You hear me?" I laid down the law. They nodded with varying degrees of enthusiasm. I was going to suffer.

"Yes, yes. Okay, come on!" Nudge clearly let everything I said go in one ear and go out the other. I allowed myself to be pulled out by her and made sure everybody was coming.

Lucky for us, our resort was near a row of shops. Unlike America, I don't think Hawaii was big with malls. We found a Billabong shop and headed in.

"Okay guys, get what you want and meet us at the entrance in half an hour." I told them. They agreed and left for the other side of the shop.

Nudge chose an orange and white stripped tankini. It suited her perfectly, when I told her that, she beamed. My heart flooded with joy to see her so happy. Angel picked out a sweet one piece that was light blue fading into white.

I just walked aimlessly around, trying to figure out what to wear. Our swimsuits would not hide our wings. We had three options: One, we go to the beach at night. Two, we find some sort of cover up for our wings. Three, we go to a really secluded part of the beach.

"Max." I was interrupted by Nudge and Angel who looked hopefully at me. They carried a few swimsuits, bikinis, as far as I could tell. I sighed and began to sort through them. I separated the few decent ones and went to try them on.

I tried the last bikini, a black halter neck. It was by far my favorite. When I stepped out of the dressing room, Nudge just stared.

"You look very pretty Max." Angel offered. I smiled at her. She was such a good girl.

"You think?" I examined myself. I liked this bikini more than the others.

"You look gorgeous, Max!" Nudge recovered from the shock, "I mean, you always look pretty, but you look really hot in this bikini! Guys will die to talk to you! Ohmigosh, you just look so amazing!" Nudge was silenced with a meaningful look from me.

In the end, I bought the bikini. After telling the flock that we could not show their wings, the guys said they would wear their shirts. I bought a white beach jacket for Angel and a light brown one for Nudge. Before today, I had no idea there was such a thing as a beach jacket.

Under the heavy influence of Nudge, I got myself this translucent jacket thingy. I was opaque enough to hide my wings, but transparent enough to let my bikini show through. I had the feeling Angel had a part in "convincing" me to get it. I had no idea what the guys bought and they had no idea what we bought.

When we got back, I collapsed onto the bed. I was so _exhausted_. Who knew _shopping_ could do that to you?

"Can we go to the beach now?" Gazzy asked, hope written all over his face. I checked the clock, it was close to seven.

"Honey, not today, okay? It's too late, but we'll go tomorrow," I promised, "Why don't you go order room service for dinner?"

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"Yup," I tucked his hair out of his eyes, "Go ask the rest of them what they want to eat. And we can watch a movie." He whooped and went in search of Angel. He was practically shaking with joy as the poor undernourished kids that we are usually don't enjoy these luxuries.

Half an hour later, we sat in front of the television eating pizza and watching Batman Begins. It was showing on TV and the kids hadn't watched it before. I munched my slice of pizza and relaxed a little. My family was finally safe, I had destroyed Itex, and I was free to do whatever I wanted. I began mulling over what to do next when Gazzy's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Max, how long are we staying here for?" I gave the question some thought, then turned to Fang to see if he had any comments. He shrugged as if to say _Up to you_. I nodded and gave my reply.

"We'll play by ear, we can't stay in a resort forever. But now that I _think_ I've saved the world, we can just relax for a while. Is that fine with you guys?" I stated.

"Awesome! Then I can meet some chicks." Iggy exclaimed, which earned him a smart rap on the head from me. "Ow!"

"Sexist pig." I muttered under my breath, but I grinned. As the movie went on, I saw Angel asleep, leaning against Gazzy, who was also asleep. I glanced at Nudge, she was nodding off. Iggy looked tired and I felt a little tired myself.

I pushed myself up reluctantly from my comfortable position on the couch. Yes, there was a couch. I told you the room was big. I gathered Angel into my arms and watched Fang as he did the same for Gazzy. Moving quietly, I laid Angel on the bed and kissed her forehead gently so as to make sure I didn't wake her up. I went to wake Nudge up and led her to her bed.

Fang and I were the only ones awake. I flopped back onto the couch, I wanted to watch the ending. But I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open, I was drifting, drifting….

* * *

Fang's POV

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I watched Max slowly drift off to sleep. She was obviously fighting it, but sleep overcame her and her features softened.

She was just so amazing, I wish I had the guts to tell her I loved her. I know, Fang, strong and brave Fang, afraid? I didn't know if she felt the same…

I was afraid that if she rejected me, my heart would shatter into a million itty bitty pieces. If that happened, I might have to leave. And I promised Max that I wouldn't leave. I sighed.

I gently pulled her into my arms and set her down on the extra bed. She stirred a little and fell back into deep sleep. I turned off the television and went to lie down. I just couldn't get Max out of my head.

I saw such happiness in her eyes today when she told me that it was the last branch. No, stop. Don't think about Max. I shut my eyes tightly and willed sleep to take me. To my relief, it did.

* * *

**And done. Five pages in word. Phew. Hope you liked it. Oh, how is the FAX? I'm gonna let you guys vote. So…**

**I like the way their relationship is going. Take it nice and slow.**

**Just get them together already! More FAX please!**

**Please vote! Or you can just say it in a review. I'm leaning towards option A… So, yeah. Vote and review at the same time, I ****don't**** have a poll at my profile for this. ******

**Thanks! Oh, and review please! **

**-Red rose**


	7. Carvings on a coconut tree

**Once again, thanks for the great reviews! Bikinis in this chapter! Thanks for waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that doesn't belong to me. Jeez, I'm getting too old for this. ******

* * *

"Max, Max! Wake up!" yelled Angel, jumping on my bed. I groaned and held on to my pillow. I'm on holiday! Give me a break. Wait, bed? Pillow? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is watching Batman Begins and falling asleep, _on Fang's shoulder. _

Fang. He must have carried me to bed. I moaned and swung myself out of bed.

"Awww… That's so sweet. See? I told you he cared about you." Angel cooed, probably having read my thoughts.

"Morning, sweetie. What's for breakfast?" I sighed. She was never going to stop about me and Fang.

"There's a kitchen in the boys room. Iggy's cooking breakfast." She beamed. I knew I should have been the first one up, I should know that Ig was cooking breakfast, I should have been the one to wake everybody up.

"It's okay, Max. You don't have to be on top of things all the time." Angel read my mind again.

_Thanks, Ange. I understand. Come on, let's go get breakfast._ I thought. She nodded, grabbed my hand and led the way.

Fang was lounging on the couch and was channel surfing like nobody's business. Gazzy was sitting at the table, ready to pounce at the food the moment it appeared on the table. Nudge skipped up to me and started chattering about what we should do today.

"Morning, Max! We're going to the beach today right? Ooh, we can get nice tans and drink smoothies and look at cute guys-" She was cut off when my hand clapped over her mouth.

"Morning Nudge. Please don't rant so early in the morning." I greeted. Fang looked up and nodded, acknowledging my presence. Iggy turned in my direction and smiled good morning.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is finally awake." He drawled.

"Morning Max! We're going to the beach today, right? You promised." Gazzy's big blue eyes were so lovable.

"Yes." I sighed. I was going to survive through an entire day of Fang and Iggy drooling over girls in barely there bikinis. I cursed myself, what on earth had possessed me to agree to this?

_Because you love all of us and want us to have a break? _Angel suggested mischievously in my head.

_Yes, yes. Sweetie, don't read my thoughts, okay? I know we're on vacation but certain rules still apply._ I thought back to her.

_Okay Max. I know. By the way, I think Fang will only be drooling over you and nobody else. _What? I sighed, Angel really seemed keen on getting Fang and I together.

I sat down to overloaded plates of bacon, toast and eggs. My mouth watered. Everybody came to have breakfast and I took this opportunity to set a few boundaries.

"We're going to the beach today, and I know that we're on vacation but still stay alert, okay? Keep your eyes and ears open and watch your wings. You can have fun but make sure you know the limits. And stay within Fang's or my sight. Clear?"

Everyone nodded and I hoped they all registered this. Sometimes, words went in one ear and out the other. The kids, eager to get to the beach, finished their food in record time. We went into our separate rooms to change.

* * *

Fang's POV

I pulled on my black (obviously) swimming shorts, Iggy had gotten blue and Gaz had gotten green. I had no idea what Max got, but I'm quite sure she got a bikini. Hmm…

Just then, Max knocked on the adjoining door. Think of the devil. I hastily put on a shirt.

"Ready?" she called. I didn't reply, instead I moved silently to the door, unlocked it and pulled it open. There she stood, in a black bikini that made her look…perfect. Yes, perfect. She was stunning, beautiful and one of a kind.

* * *

Max's POV

When we were done dressing, I knocked the adjoining door and called, "Ready?" No response. I was about to yank the door off its hinges whether they were ready or not, when the door swung open and there Fang stood.

He was in a black fitting shirt and black shorts. Of course, how could it be in any other color? I blushed as he stood there, staring, eyes slightly widened. How often does your best friend give you an up down?

I quickly pulled on the translucent thingy, made sure that everyone was decent and opened the real door.

"Let's go!" I announced. They got out and assembled near the stairs while I locked the door. The moment I turned and gave them the 'okay' signal, they clattered down the steps, chattering noisily. Except for Fang, of course.

I readied myself for another round of flirting from Miss Flirty as we walked past the lobby. Surprisingly and thankfully, she wasn't there.

The beach was right outside the resort so we arrived pretty fast. I savored the warm sand between my toes. We had come bare footed and Angel, the Gasman and Nudge hit the water immediately.

As I walked around finding a spot to settle down, I realized that every guy at the beach was either staring at me or getting tugged away by their girlfriends. What was their problem?

I found a spot that I liked and sat down, soaking up the sun, trying to ignore the fact that I was surrounded by huge bunches of people.

* * *

Fang's POV

I gritted my teeth when Max walked into the beach. Every guy, single or not, turned to gape at her. She looked as if she didn't notice. Didn't she realize that she was just so beautiful?

She settled on the sand and I could tell she was enjoying herself by the way she closed her eyes and smiled in that dreamy way. Iggy was trying to get me to describe the beach bunnies and I refused because I knew Max was listening.

"Oh, hey!" a chirpy voice greeted, "Fancy meeting you here!" I looked up from my position on the ground to see the receptionist from yesterday. I groaned inwardly, she was so cheerful and smiling all the time, just what was so funny?

* * *

Max's POV

"Oh hey!" a chirpy voice interrupted me relaxing and basking in the sun, a chirpy voice that was all too familiar.

I opened my eyes and saw Miss Flirty standing over Fang and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"My name's Jessica. What's yours?" she continued brightly.

"Nick." Fang replied after a short pause.

"That's a great name! Mind if I join you?" she plopped herself down without waiting for a reply. She was wearing a skimpy, tiny bikini with a neckline way too low.

"Don't you have work?" I force out through gritted teeth, trying to sound polite.

"Yeah, my shift's in, like, half an hour's time." She said sadly. I exhaled inwardly. Thank god, I would only have to tolerate her for half an hour.

I looked around for Iggy, panicking slightly when I couldn't see him. Then I saw him talking to a girl in a white bikini, what a ladies' man.

Meanwhile, Jessica chatted animatedly with a bored looking Fang. He gave one syllable answers and sometimes just nodded and shook his head. I felt like laughing, I felt the slightest bit of pity for Jessica who was desperately trying to get Fang's attention.

"Max, come look at this starfish!" Angel tugged me to the water. Nudge and Gazzy were admiring a blue starfish. I stood next to them and agreed that yes, it was so cool.

"That's so cool! Do you think that maybe there's a purple starfish? Maybe there are pink ones too! Wow! When I grow up and become a National Geographic diver, I'll discover the world's first pink starfish-" Nudge was glowing with excitement.

"Nudge, please! Let's just play tag, okay?? Gazzy interrupted. Then he grinned and tagged Angel, "You're it!" he shouted gleefully. I smiled and headed back to the sand as they continued their game.

As I arrived, Jessica seemed about to leave.

"Bye. It's been great talking with you! Maybe I'll see you at dinner tonight. You know, dinner's included every night. So, see you!" She leaned down and pecked him on the cheek, then flounced off. My insides boiled, how dare she!

Fang was too surprised to respond to Jessica. I flung myself onto the space next to him. I wasn't blind, I had seen all the other girls eyeing him, ready to throw themselves at him at the given chance.

"Getting a bit too friendly, are we?" I tried to keep my voice nonchalant. Fang glared at me.

"I didn't know she was going to do that." He defended himself.

"Sure, if every girl could, that's exactly what she would be doing!" I said, exasperated.

"Are you jealous?" Fang asked incredulously. Crap, I refused to admit it. I still wasn't sure if telling Fang that I loved him was the best thing to do.

"No!" I tried to sound calm, "I'm hungry, let's get some lunch, I think the kids are hungry too." I blurted, I was, in actual fact, quite hungry.

"Okay." Fang replied, still sounding like he didn't quite believe me. I got up and wnet to tell Iggy. I found him still chatting to that girl in white bikini.

"Hey, Igs, Fang and I are going to get lunch. Take care of the kids." I whispered in his ear. He nodded, politely excused himself to the girl and headed in the direction of the younger set.

I went back to Fang and began walking. "There's a beach bar over there." Fang informed me. I supposed _Jessica_ told him. My stomach tied itself up in knots.

I nodded stiffly and continued walking in the direction he had gestured in. We came across a nicely decorated bar. I stopped in front of it and read the menu, hot dogs, burgers, ice cream ,smoothies, iced tea, etc.

Fang followed me to the counter and waited patiently for me to order. I smiled at the guy behind the counter and rattled off my order.

"Eight hotdogs, ten burgers, six smoothies and one iced tea." The guy looked a bit shocked, and then recovered.

"Big crowd, huh?" he flashed a smile at me and started getting the food ready. I managed a weak smile but didn't respond. Let him think his answer was right. Actually, this guy wasn't bad looking, he had a nice smile, brown eyes…

I felt Fang tense beside me and I think I heard him growl. I had no idea why he was growling, but he was obviously unhappy. Better get out of here before Fang loses his temper, if you think I'm scary when I'm mad, wait till you see Fang.

I grabbed the food the minute it was ready, threw the money on the counter, grabbed Fang and dragged him out of there. Iggy must have told Gazzy, Nudge and Angel the reason why Fang and I disappeared. They were waiting for us when we arrived and tackled the food immediately.

I grabbed a hot dog and began eating while listening to what my flock had been up to.

"And Angel made this fish do somersaults and back flips…" Nudge really loved the beach.

_So do you._ Angel 'said' smugly.

_Yes, are you having fun?_ I thought back.

_There's a dinner tonight? And every night?!_ Angel shrieked in my head. I sighed, uh oh.

"Max!! We have to get more clothes!" Angel screeched.

"Huh?" Nudge looked confused.

"There's a free dinner every night! We need new outfits!" Angel squealed.

"Oh! That's great!" Nudge squealed too. They hurriedly finished eating and went to discuss clothes. I hoped they knew that I refused to go to the shops again.

Iggy and Gazzy started to build a sandcastle. I lay back on the sand, contented. The food here wasn't bad. I gave a happy sigh.

* * *

Fang's POV

I was beginning to panic, although I didn't show it. What if Max liked some loser crap? I had to show her I cared, and yet make sure it wasn't too obvious. I should make her think that I was teasing her and at the same time convey some subtle message.

I ran a hand through my hair, what should I do? Then it hit me, when we went to Mrs Martinez's house, and Max got her chip removed, I told her that I would carve our initials on a tree, why not do just that?

I gathered my guts, took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Max."

* * *

Max's POV

"Max." I looked at Fang, if I didn't know better, I'd say he was nervous, but of course, Fang was never nervous.

"Hmm?" I replied. I wanted to stay here, in the warm sun, getting a great tan and feeling relaxed.

"I need to show you something." Immediately all my internal alarms went off. What was wrong? Did he find something?

"Relax, it doesn't concern our safety." He said, reading the look on my face perfectly. I nodded and told Iggy he was in charge.

He grabbed my hand and started walking. My brain shut down, _Fang was holding my hand_ and leading me to an unknown destination. Oh my god, Fang was holding my hand!

He led me to a cluster of coconut trees and stopped abruptly.

"What? Why are we here for?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I told you I'd carve our initials on a tree. Now that we have time, pick a tree." He told me, smirking.

"Fang!" I growled, stupid Fang, making fun of me.

"Really. Go on." He encouraged. Fine, two could play this game. Let's see if he regrets this.

"Okay, uh… That one." I pointed at a tall coconut tree. I was fighting laughter.

"Sure." He agreed and walked to it, pulling out a penknife. The laughter died in my throat, he was serious?

"So, F.R loves M.R?" he asked for approval, knife hovering over the bark. I nodded, speechless. He carved the letters in a heart on the tree as I watched amazed. I had no idea Fang would do this. Maybe he did love me after all.

"What do you think?" he looked at me. I struggled for a witty remark, I _begged_ my brain to do something, but instead, I sat there looking into his dark eyes as he stared into my brown ones.

Unknowingly, we leaned closer and closer, my eyes fluttered close…

* * *

**Evil cliffy!** **How was it? Good? This chapter is amazingly long. Enough Fax for you? **

**Exams are coming soon, so you might have to wait awhile for the next chapter. **

**Now all you have to do is to press the little purple button there and ta-da! You can review!**

**-Red rose **


	8. Max wears a dress

**Okay, I have a bunch of projects due on the same day, so I had to work like mad. And, my exams are coming soon, so I have to study like mad too. So the next update might take a while.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**PeruvianChick: The R in the F.R stands for Ride. I found it a bit weird if it were F loves M.R.**

**ChaosRide: Yup, I most definitely missed your reviews! Welcome back!**

**Kashiena: Really sorry, but I have to disappoint you a bit there!**

**Iggylover: Good idea. ******

**Julie AV: Well, maybe that's because I'm might be in a different country from you. **

**Silentwings3495: Please do not stab anyone.**

**Sorry I didn't credit anymore reviewers! I will at the last chapter! Promise. I only answered those whom I had a burning passion to answer. **

**Disclaimer: I am not an American male who lives in Florida, so no; unfortunately, I do not own Maximum Ride. **

* * *

I felt his warm breath tickle my cheeks and I sensed his lips hovering near mine. Gently his lips brushed mine, I was in heaven.

"Max, Fang" Iggy burst in, then stopped. "Wait, am I interrupting something?" Fang and I sprang apart. I was blushing furiously and Fang looked a bit embarrassed.

"Nothing," I said a bit too loudly, "What is it? Are the flock alright?" Iggy grinned evilly.

"Max and Fang, sitting on a tree! K-I-Ow!" Iggy rubbed his arm where Fang had punched him.

"Angel and Nudge want to go shopping to find suitable articles of clothing for tonight." Iggy informed. I groaned.

"But we just went! Nuh uh! We are not going shopping again!" I declared. Fang began to walk back to the beach, gently brushing Iggy to let him know that he was going back.

I followed reluctantly. Angel and Nudge were _not_ going back to the shops. As I appeared out of the palm trees, Angel and Nudge launched themselves at me.

"Please, Max!" Angel and Nudge gave me Bambi eyes, then Angel touched Nudge's hand and shook her head. Good, she knew my mind was made up. I refused to go back for another round of endless shopping. If she wanted to get more clothes, she would have to find another way.

I settled back onto the sand and felt Fang relax next to me. My head was still reeling from the initials on the coconut tree thingy.

I couldn't believe Fang would do that. It was so romantic, but Fang wasn't usually romantic. Fang-like or not, I liked him being so romantic.

Now that we were on holiday, I suppose falling in love with Fang would be okay. Wait, stop. Fang was my best friend, what if we had a huge fight and we split up again? No, I couldn't let that happen. I sighed, I would never make up my mind about this.

"Max? Can we have some money to buy some sweets?" Nudge and Angel stood there looking suspiciously angelic. Nevertheless, I reached into a bag that I had brought down and handed them a few bills.

"Thank you!" They squealed and bounced away.

"Come back soon! And be careful!" I called after them. Then I turned to Fang.

"Why do I feel like I just did something that's going to cost me big time somewhere in the future?" I asked. He smiled in a way that made my stomach do flip flops and didn't say anything.

I shook my head and stretched out on the sand. Looking at my arms, I could see that I was getting a wonderful tan. Here I was, Maximum Ride, in a bikini on the coasts of Hawaii and getting a good tan. I could get used to this.

"Hey babe, what's up?" a good looking guy was standing over me. If not for his tone, attitude and stance, I would have considered him hot. I heard Fang growl next to me. If the guy noticed, he ignored it.

"Obviously not you." I replied coldly. His friends jeered and slapped him on the back. He did not seem to take the hint and continued looking as if he owned the world.

"Come on, you know you want me." He cajoled.

"Yeah, I want you as much as I want a pimple outbreak." I rolled my eyes and gave a lazy tone. Fang was shaking beside me. I could feel anger rolling off him. Could it be that Fang was jealous?

"Aw, don't be like that. I know you're just playing hard to get. Come and play with me." Then he made the ultimate mistake, he reached out and caressed my thigh. Before I could even punch him, Fang was on him, he seemed ready to rip his throat out.

"Don't touch her!" I heard Fang snarl as he beat the stupid guy up. I rushed over and pulled Fang off the guy before he killed him. He scrambled up and staggered to his friends, together they hurried away, throwing worried glances back at me and Fang.

I glanced at Fang, he looked fine, he wasn't even panting.

"You didn't have to do that. I could beat him up myself." I told him. He looked at me and shot me an unexpected grin.

"I know. I just didn't like him touching you." Was that a blush? I grinned evilly, time to get revenge.

"Now look who's jealous." I teased.

"I wasn't. I could tell you didn't like it too, so I just did the job for you. Unless you liked it." He looked at me questioningly.

"Of course not! He was trying to get fresh with me!" I snapped. He regarded me with a faintly amused look in his eyes.

"Just what's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing. You're just being your normal anti-sexist self again." He looked at me. Suddenly his dark eyes reminded me of a puppy's eyes. I grinned.

"What?" he asked. I blushed.

"Nothing." I muttered. "Why aren't Angel and Nudge back yet?" I wondered aloud, trying to change the subject. As if on cue, they appeared smiling mischievously. Wait, mischievously? Hang on, they went to buy sweets, then why are they carrying… a dress?

"Angel, Nudge, what is this?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Well, since we weren't allowed to go shopping, we got something for you to wear tonight!" Nudge exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! From the gift shop!" Angel chimed in. What??

"WHAT??" I half shrieked. Nudge had the decency to look ashamed. Angel, on the other hand, looked gleeful. She held out a blue spaghetti strapped dress. It was a simple dress with a white sash tied around the waist.

"Ta-da!" she announced. At that moment, Gazzy and Iggy arrived. Gazzy cracked up immediately.

"What?" Iggy probed.

"The look on Max's face," Gazzy wiped tears out of his eyes, "Its priceless!" he gasped.

"Angel and Nudge got her a dress." Fang explained to Iggy who burst out laughing too. I glared at them.

"Come on, Max." Nudge wheedled, "Just tonight." I shook my head vehemently, still too horrified to speak.

"Please?" Angel joined in. Crap, I would never win two pairs of Bambi eyes. I turned to Fang for help, eyes pleading. He looked down, avoiding my gaze.

Coward.

Angel sensed that they had won. She smiled and shoved the dress at me. My arms automatically caught it.

"What about you guys?" I asked, desperately searching for a way out, "I thought you wanted to get something to wear too. Why did you get it for me?"

"Well, we wanted to get something for ourselves, but then we thought how great you would look with a dress, and dinner tonight would be the perfect excuse for you to wear it." Nudge gushed.

I sighed, I supposed that since we were on a holiday, I would just wear it once. Just once.

_Thank you, Max!_ Angel sounded so happy. I smiled.

_Just this once. If you two try to pull this kind of thing off again, you will be very sorry._ I warned. Angel nodded and grinned. I bet she knew she would be able to pull this off.

Which is how, at seven that evening, I ended up in a dress while Angel and Nudge tortured my hair. They had pulled half of my blond streaked brown hair behind and secured it with a hair tie.

For the seventeenth time since that afternoon, I reprimanded myself. What was I thinking? My god, now I was going to parade in front of the whole resort, _in a dress._ Oh my god, in front of Fang. I was so dead.

Unfortunately, I am the indestructible Maximum Ride. Therefore, I couldn't crawl into a hole and die. Which I would love to do so right now. And the worst thing was, Angel and Nudge had gotten a pair of heels to go with the dress.

Can you believe it? Me, in a dress, with my hair done nicely, and in heels. Crap.

When Nudge had finished with telling me that I looked so hot and that every guy would just die to even stand near me, she opened the adjoining door.

Gazzy burst in with Iggy close behind. They were wearing some clothes that we had bought and they actually looked quite presentable when they were clean.

Gazzy had stopped dead in his tracks, and Iggy who had been given no warning banged into him.

"Woah, Max? Is that you?" the Gasman sounded shocked.

"Yes." I felt so vulnerable in a dress. Like, I couldn't fight in it. Just then, Fang came in. He looked, he stopped, he stared. I blushed.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Iggy demanded.

"I can! Max is looking gorgeous in her dress and heels, Gazzy can't believe that's Max and Fang is staring at Max like she's an angel." Nudge announced in one breath. Fang, who had been gaping, open-mouthed, shut his mouth and glared at Nudge.

"Let's go for dinner!" I broke the awkwardness. When I spoke, everybody seemed to unfreeze. They all moved to the door. And we were out! I walked down the stairs praying with each step that I wouldn't trip and fall on my butt. As the kids and Ig led the way, Fang and I hung behind.

"You look beautiful." Fang offered. Oh my god, did I just hear what I thought I heard Fang say? I maintained my neutral look and smiled.

"Really? Thanks." He looked somehow relieved. Like he was expecting me to shoot him down or something. He offered me his arm and when I looked at him questioningly he smiled briefly.

"You look like you're about to fall down." He explained. I shot him a grateful look and gingerly held on to his arm.

Wow, here I am, holding on to Fang's arm! I never knew Fang was such a gentlemen. The others had seen us and were now they were whispering among themselves. I hope they weren't getting the wrong idea! Right now, paradise was the only word I could think of.

"Hey, baby! Looking hot!" Uh oh.

* * *

**Heheh. Bet you can guess who it is! **

**I'm really sorry I might not be able** **to update soon! Thanks for understanding!**

**Please review! Don't worry, the review button won't eat you. ******

**-Red rose**


	9. I need your help to decide!

**Hey, I'm quite sure y'all know why I haven't updated for soooo looong. For those who don't, it's because I have been studying super hard for my exams. Anyway, really sorry about that. Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**I want your opinion whether I should end the story soon or what. So, tell me if you want me to continue the story or end it in 2 or so chapters. Okay? Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: The amount of chance I have of owning Maximum Ride is about the same as getting hit on the head by a meteorite at twelve midnight on Christmas Eve.**

* * *

I let go of Fang and spun on my heel as well as I could without falling over. It was that annoying guy from the beach. I gave him a death glare.

"What do you want? I already told you I'm not interested." I said with pure steel in my voice. He leered at me and grinned like a wolf.

"Just keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. I know you want me." He leered some more, I felt so sickened.

"Leave her alone." Fang said in a low tone. I immediately grabbed on to him, remembering what happened at the beach. Then I had an idea.

"Look, you don't want to mess with me and my boyfriend." I tried for a more persuading tone. I willed Fang to play along; hopefully he knew what I was trying to do. Thankfully he kept silent.

"Your boyfriend?!" the guy spluttered. I grinned inwardly, but kept my cool exterior.

"I don't believe you. You don't act like a couple." He accused. Crap. I didn't think about how much of a couple we looked like. Think fast, Max.

"We don't? Well, what about this?"I asked. With that, I grabbed Fang by the front of his shirt pulled him down to me and kissed him gently on the lips.

My heart stopped.

Everything else around me seemed to be filtered out and became a blur. Fang's hand slowly came to rest on my waist and I released his shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then I realized what I was doing. I was falling head over heels in love with my best friend. If we broke up, we would break up the whole flock. What if the Flock disagreed with our relationship? No, no, no. I couldn't do this. Not yet.

I broke away panting. Fang's breathing was uneven too. I looked around, the guy was nowhere to be seen. Good.

"Look, Fang. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have… I mean…. I just wanted to get rid of the guy." I blabbered, I nervously bit my lip. Fang looked surprised, I detected a flash of pain in his eyes. Or maybe it was just a trick of light.

I turned away and began to walk to the restaurant, stumbling slightly in my hurry. I felt so mean, I felt bad enough when I flew away after he kissed me. But now, I had kissed him and walked away.

Guilt began to nibble on me, I was about to turn around and go back for him when I felt a gentle hand around my arm. I looked up in surprise.

Fang.

* * *

Fang's POV

My mind was spinning, my head was reeling. This might sound cheesy, when Max placed her soft lips on mine, I saw fireworks, I heard bells, I felt as if someone had gonged me over the head with a frying pan.

In other words, it was amazing.

Then she stiffened and broke away. I could see that she was panting, I was not breathing normally too.

"Look Fang. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have… I mean…. I just wanted to get rid of the guy." She blabbered. She bit her lip. She was nervous, and confused as far as I could tell. But she was sincere; I could see it in her eyes.

I felt hurt. Why? I felt like yelling, why? She spun away and began to walk unsteadily. I took a deep breath.

No matter how much she hurt me, I loved her all the same. If possible, I loved her even more.

As I watched her retreating figure, I could almost see her regretting her actions. No, I would not make her feel guilty.

She already had so much to think about, I refused to be part of her burden. Heck, I help ease her burden, not add to it!

I strode quickly to catch up with her, and gently supported her arm. She looked up in surprise and almost immediately I could feel her anxiety melt away. I gave her a small, assuring smile and resumed walking. She shook herself out of her stupor and walked a bit faster to keep up with me.

I smiled inwardly, even if she was in heels and looked like she was about to trip and fall; she was determined to keep up with me. Slowing my gait, I felt her loosen her grip on my arm.

* * *

Max's POV

He forgave me. I almost sighed in relief. Somehow I knew that I had hurt him, but I didn't know how to explain. I walked alongside him pretty steadily, I mean, I was in what, four inch heels?

He gave a small smile and slowed down for me. When he smiled, I just knew that everything was going to be okay, my heart beat faster and I felt myself color.

"Max! We found a table. We ordered human portions but we can get supper later, right? Cause' we're all quite hungry today. We had a great lunch and all, but I feel like eating a banana split. Don't you love how banana splits taste? Especially with all the caramel! Yum. I wonder how caramel is made. Like maybe like its honey made with sugar. Oooh, I love honey too. You know you look really cute with Fang? Like a couple-" I quickly covered Nudge's mouth. Can you believe she only took two breaths during that entire speech?

"Yes, we can get banana splits later." I agreed as I slid into my seat and Fang took a seat next to me. I scanned the menu and called the waiter over.

"I'll have a steak, medium rare and I glass of water." I gave my order. I looked at Fang and he began his order.

"I'll take the roasted chicken and a glass of water too." He said evenly. When the waiter left, Nudge continued with her torrent of words.

"You know, just now, you two looked really great together as a couple. Like, Max was holding on to Fang's arm and Fang looked ready to catch her the minute she stumbled. It was soo sweet! Maybe that's how you guys will go down the aisle. Like, you two holding on to each other, you just have to look at each other more." Nudge completed her rant and beamed at the both of us.

I felt Fang shift uncomfortably beside me. Oh god, I couldn't look at him. I mean, marriage? What was Nudge thinking? Jeez.

"Uh, Nudge. The aisle?" I choked out. She nodded enthusiastically. I decided that it was time for a change of subject. Iggy beat me to it.

"So, what held you guys back, just now?" Iggy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" I snapped, "It was just an annoying guy."

"Ooh, Fang's got competition!" Iggy taunted. Bad move. _Thud!_ "Ow!" Fang had kicked Iggy under the table and from the sound of it, it hurt. That was the end of that topic.

"Hi! You came!" a sickeningly sweet voice came. Oh no, it was _her. _I looked up and saw Jessica wearing a scarlet mini-dress with a slutty neckline. I saw Fang examine her and searched his face for any sign of approval, but his face remained a mask.

"Hello." I replied, ice in my words. She turned to me and I saw her eyes widen as she took in the dress, heels and nicely done hair.

"Hi! So, are you having a good time?" she asked. I swear her voice was dripping with golden syrup. Eww.

The rest obviously had no idea who she was. I sent Angel a thought. _Sweetie, just ignore her. Okay? Tell the rest to ignore her too. _

_Okay. Max? Don't get worked up, okay? Fang doesn't like her. At all. He thinks she's over cheerful._ I grinned, Fang would think that.

"Look, could you leave us to eat?" Fang asked. I suppressed a cackle, Fang usually used that tone when he was about to blow. As much as I would love to see Little-Miss-Cheerful get yelled at, I decided that she didn't really deserve it.

I laid a hand on Fang's arm and shook my head warningly. He nodded and took a deep breath. Gazzy's, Nudge's and Angel's food had arrived and they dug in hungrily. Iggy was as far as I could tell, listening to the conversation.

"Oh, I was thinking I could eat with you guys. Like, sit with you guys and talk." She smiled flirtatiously at Fang and rage began to blind me. So she thought she could sit with us? Ha! Fat hope!

I was about to open my mouth and snarl a response, when Fang did something so surprising that I was even more surprised than when he gave me a flower for my eleventh birthday.

"I don't think my girlfriend will like that idea." Fang stated calmly as he shot me a look that said _Play along_.

Gazzy choked on the fry that he was scarfing down and Nudge looked at us with a mixture of surprise and hope. Only Angel smiled at me knowingly. Ig looked plain confused.

I shook my head at Nudge and winked. She looked so crest-fallen I almost laughed. Angel must have explained things to Iggy because he laughed and shook his head. I regained my composure and wrapped my arm around Fang's and smiled sweetly at her.

"But…But… You...She…I don't believe it… Bye." And she fled. I turned to Fang, unsure of what to say or do.

"Hey, you used me as an excuse. I'm just returning the favor." He teased. I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"What's going on?"Gaz looked from me to Fang to Angel back to me again.

"There was a jerk just now who tried to get fresh with Max. So Max said that Fang was her boyfriend to make him go away." Angel explained when Fang and I were silent.

I breathed a non-audible sigh of relief that she didn't leak the part about our kiss. She looked at me and smiled a 'You're welcome' smile. I grinned warmly back at her. Fang who seemed to have followed this exchange raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head and started on my meal which had arrived. Fang sighed and faced his chicken.

"Women." He muttered, I glared at him as Nudge and Angel giggled. I decided to let this go. Iggy thumped Fang on the back and Gazzy grinned at Fang.

And Fang? He simply gave a small smile and continued eating. I sighed, boys, can't live with them, can't live without them.

* * *

**Well? Don't forget to tell me in your review whether you want this to continue. If not, I think I'll end it within the next two chapters!**

**Thanks for being so patient! And please review! **

**-Red rose**


	10. A reminder of the School

**Hey there! Thanks so much for the reviews and everything. You guys are great support. Virtual hugs and kisses to everyone! **

**Since the majority of you voted for the story to go on, the story will go on. Like, to at the most twenty chapters. Okay?**

**One more thing, I know that you all probably hate me enough for making you guys wait so long for each chapter, but I'm going to Japan for about a week. So your next chapter will not be anytime soon. Really sorry about that! Be patient, okay? I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Chaos Mirror of Hearts (formerly Chaos Ride): Thanks for the idea of the sequel. I just might use it. ******

**To all other reviewers, I promise you will be credited in the last chapter. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. Understood? Good. **

* * *

Later, back in the room, we sprawled in front of the television, waiting for the banana splits. I had ordered two per person, seriously, the dinner was not enough to keep us satisfied for two hours.

"Max, did you remember to ask for extra caramel?" Nudge asked during a commercial. I paused, remembering, and then nodded. She smiled thank you and settled back onto the couch.

I looked around at the comfortable scene, Nudge and Angel dominated the couch. Gazzy and Iggy sprawled on the _other _couch. Fang was next to me, both of us leaning on Ig and Gazzy's couch.

I tried to concentrate on watching E.T. but I kept getting distracted by the fact that Fang was so close to me. Our arms brushed slightly and that sent tingles up my arm. If he noticed, he gave no sign of it.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I leapt up and rushed to get it. Banana splits!

Woah, this must really be a six star resort. The room service guy pleasantly informed me that I did not have to pay now as this would be put on my bill. Then he handed me the twelve banana splits in an _ice box _and then told me to enjoy.

I walked back to where the Flack was and distributed the first round of banana splits. They could have the second helping later. As I settled down next to Fang, I started to spoon vanilla ice cream into my mouth.

On my third scoop, I took a heaping spoonful and attempted to shove it into my mouth. Attempted being the key word. The ice cream was too tall and I ended up with ice cream on my nose.

Fang glanced at me and did a double take. Then he burst out laughing. The others surprised at his seldom heard laughter immediately turned to see the cause. Fresh peals of laughter burned my ears.

My eyes narrowed, grinning evilly, I dipped a finger into my ice cream and dabbed it on Fang's nose. He looked so shocked. Now it was my turned to burst out laughing. The Flock laughed even harder.

"Oh man, I wish I had a camera." Nudge gasped. Angel was giggling uncontrollably beside her. Gazzy used his spoon and catapulted a glob of ice cream onto Nudge's face. That was it, the whole thing turned into an all out banana split war.

"Max, you asked for it." I heard Fang say and before I could turn around, he emptied his bowl on me. I didn't even bother to suppress my shriek of rage. I turned around and emptied my bowl on him in return.

He blinked, once, twice. The two of us idiots stood there ice cream dripping down our hair and clothes. Then I smiled mischievously, "That's what you get for laughing at me and pouring your ice cream on me." I declared.

"Then this is your payback." Fang replied and tackled me. We fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap, Fang on top. Then, he held my hands together and began to tickle me.

I giggled helplessly, squirming and straining, but it was no use. Damn Fang and his strength! "Stop…..Please…"I managed breathlessly between giggles. Fang grinned evilly and pretended to be thoughtful.

"Hmm…What will make me stop tickling you?" he asked. His hands stopped moving, a bad move on his part. I bucked with all my strength and got on top of him. Revenge is sweet. I started tickling mercilessly.

He began laughing, "Max…Max…Okay…Peace…" He wheezed. I paused, considering the offer.

"Promise?" I looked at him. He nodded weakly.

"Okay, deal." I got off him and offered my hand to help him up. He took it and pulled himself up.

"Wanna go get Iggy?" he suggested with a glint in his eye. I nodded, trying to hide the fact that he took my breath away.

Two hours later, I had sent everyone (but Fang) to bed, after sending them for a shower of course. Suddenly, I remembered that there were six banana splits in the ice box!

I spun around, and nearly collided with Fang. He had just come out from the shower and damn, he looked so hot with his hair still dripping wet. God, can you imagine me, Maximum Ride drooling over a boy? Snap out of this Max!

I grinned at him, "There's six banana splits left, I'll share fifty-fifty." He shot a 100watt smile at me, one that almost knocked me off my feet. Fang's smiles were always special, call me crazy, but I always had this feeling that he had a special smile for me.

I took out all six of the banana splits and offered him three. We sat down on the floor and slowly began to make our way through the ice cream. As we ate in companionable silence, I had a thought.

"Fang?" He turned to look at me.

"I was thinking, after our holiday, why don't we find a house and settle down and stuff. I think the kids like the idea of getting a house. And maybe we could go to school. We do have some gaps in our education." I voiced my thoughts.

Fang thought about it and then slowly nodded his agreement.

My thoughts slowly wandered to Fang. I knew I loved him, but was this love? I had no idea. When he kissed me, I felt so safe in his arms and everything seemed to be alright. The big question was, did Fang love _me_? I continued shoving ice cream into my mouth as I pondered this.

* * *

Fang's POV

Max had a point there. We did require some education. Then I smiled, Max was lovely in the dim light. She spooned ice cream into her mouth and I could tell something was on her mind.

I loved being alone with Max, we'd always had this special bond. One that had grown stronger over the years. We could never stay angry at each other for long; we were just too good friends.

I had always loved Max, the love had started out from the day I had set my eyes on her. It grew slowly, and now, I was sure of it. I loved her, I loved Maximum Ride and no one else. Now all I had to do was find the courage to tell her.

Max was really worrying over something. I could tell by the slight crease of her perfect eyebrows and the worry in her beautiful brown eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked gently.

* * *

Max POV

"What are you thinking about?" Fang's voice broke through my thoughts and I began to turn red.

He was looking at me with a mixture of concern and…. amusement?

"I'm fine," I replied hastily. Finishing the third banana split, I grabbed my empty bowls and brought them to the kitchenette. Fang took his bowls and followed me. Crapcrapcrapcrap.

I dumped the bowls in the sink and whirled around to find Fang's face extremely close to mine.

"Tell me." He breathed. I gulped, my heart pounded, I started to feel lightheaded. His face inched its way closer to mine. Ever so gently, his hand reached out and cupped my face, drawing me closer to him.

I closed my eyes and felt Fang's lips land on mine. He tasted so darn sweet, my hands came to rest on his chest. He turned his head to kiss me better and I tilted my head.

**Maximum.** That annoying Voice had great timing. It burst through my hazy, foggy state of mind and brought me back to earth. I jerked away from Fang, completely furious.

_What?! In case you haven't noticed, I'm busy!_ I yelled in my head.

"Max?" Fang questioned looking confused and a little hurt. I shot him an apologetic smile.

"The Voice is back." I said in a low tone. His face cleared and he nodded

**Maximum, you still need to save the world.**

_But I've already destroyed Itex! What do you mean save the world?_

**You need to destroy the School. Or else it will continue experimenting on innocent children. There are five Schools around the world. Go to the one in Venice first.**

_Only five? Are you sure? _

**Yes. After that, you should be able to live your own life.** That was all it needed to say to convince me.

_Fine._

"The Voice says that I have to save the world by destroying the School. There are five altogether. Once I've destroyed them all, I can relax and live my own life. We're going to Venice." A torrent of words escaped my mouth.

"Okay. We'll tell the kids in the morning." Fang accepted with more ease than I expected.

"Thanks," I was surprised that I was actually saying this, "Thanks for understanding and everything." I finished lamely. But he understood.

"Anytime, Max. I'll always be here." He looked at me with those smoldering eyes.

"Well, goodnight then." I said and raced to my room, swallowing down the 'I love you' that was on the tip of my tongue.

* * *

**Doneded. There's FAX for ya! So…. Review and everything, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**

**-Red rose**


	11. Gondolas

**Hey everyone! I know I said that I won't be updating for a while, but I decided to give you guys a before-I-go-away-to-Japan chapter. **

**But, I have to go do some last minute packing, so this chapter will be pretty short. Okay?**

**Thanks for reviewing and everything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. Okay? Don't rub it in. :)**

* * *

The next morning, as we all gathered round the table eating breakfast, I decided to break the news to them.

"Okay, guys. I have news." I said, immediately all eyes were on me. "The Voice contacted me. He said that the world is not saved yet. We have to destroy the five remaining Schools to prevent them from experimenting on innocent children.**"**

Iggy's jaw tightened noticeably, I could tell that the others were not exactly happy to receive this news as well. Who could blame them? Anyone would have to be mad to want to go back to that hell hole of their own will.

"I'm sorry, guys. I know that you hate this and I hate it too, but this is my mission. And only after we do this will we actually get some peace." I comforted. Angel looked up at me and smiled understandingly. God bless her.

The rest nodded slowly, I felt so glad that I had such a supportive family. Fang caught my eye and gave a slight smile. Warmth flooded my body, and then I composed myself. I had a job to do.

"The first School we go to is in Venice. I suppose we'll find the locations of the other Schools there." I reasoned.

In an hour, we were in yet another airplane, on the way to Venice. The kids were playing one of the games on the in-flight entertainment. Ig looked like he was sleeping.

"How are we going to destroy the Schools?" Fang asked in a low tone. I paused for a moment, thinking.

"The plan we used for the last branch of Itex worked pretty well. I think we should do the exact same thing." I told him. He nodded after he considered this.

At that exact moment, I realized how close our faces were. My heart began to thump extra fast. I prayed with all my heart that no one could hear. His dark eyes burned into mine, his gentle hand smoothed hair away from my face.

Just as we began to lean in…. The stupid plane touched down. With great difficulty, I tore my gaze away from him. Claustrophobia began to kick in and the moment the seat belt sign went off, I leapt up and started to sheperd the flock out.

Once outside, I looked around, trying to find any clue of where the School might be.

_Voice? Are you there? Where is the School?_

**Follow the gondolas, Maximum.**

Follow the what? What the hell were gondolas? Okay, deep breathes, Max. I inhaled deeply trying to keep my cool.

"We have to follow the gondolas." I stated flatly. Fang raised an eyebrow.

"What are gonazas?" Gazzy asked confusedly.

"Gondolas," I corrected, "I have no idea. Let's ask around. I think the locals should know." I scanned the crowds looking for someone who looked safe. Settling for a middle aged lady, I approached her with caution.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find gondolas?" I asked politely. She just stared at me in confusion.

"Do you know where I can find gondolas?" I repeated, pronouncing each word with care and emphasizing 'gondolas'. At the word 'gondolas', she smiled and nodded eagerly, spewing Italian all the while.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand Italian. Um, maybe you could just lead us to the gondolas?" I tried weakly, ready to ask somebody who actually understood half of what I was saying.

Thankfully she seemed to understand and grasped my wrist loosely. I tensed at her touch, but she began to walk through the crowds. I followed her and glanced back at my flock to make sure they were behind me.

I was taking a risk here, I had no idea if she could be trusted. I kept my eyes on the lady and the people around us. I hoped that the flock was taking note of the surroundings and planning escape routes.

I nearly bumped into the lady when she stopped abruptly. I looked at the scene in front of me, I saw a river and many canoe-like boats. The lady gestured at the boats and gabbled something in Italian.

"Gondolas." She repeated, catching my uncomprehending look. Oh… Follow the gondolas.

"Thank you. Um, grazie?" I tried. She smiled at me cheerfully and nodded, showing that she understood. With that, she turned and walked away.

"Follow the gondolas. Okay, guys, we're going on a gondola ride!" I told them. The younger kids cheered.

"We would like to go for a gondola ride." I told one of the gondoliers, he took in the six of us and held up a hand showing three fingers. Three people to a boat, okay. I nodded and he smiled, showing a mouthful of yellow teeth. He called to his friend and gestured for us to get in the gondolas.

"I want to go with Iggy!" Gazzy called.

"I want to go with Max," Angel smiled at me mischievously, "And Fang." She added. My jaw dropped, why that little imp! Nevermind that, I had a bigger fish to fry.

"Fine, Iggy, you go with Gaz and Nudge. Angel will come with me and Fang." I said briskly.

Soon, we were sitting in a row and the other gondola was right behind us. We were paddled along streets and shops.

Suddenly, the gondolier behind us began to sing. Can you believe it? He was singing some Italian song. I exchanged a look with Fang. He looked amused while I'm sure I looked pleasantly surprised.

As we neared a large arch, the gondolier motioned to Fang and me. I frowned and shook my head, not understanding.

He pointed at the archway, then at the gondola. _When we pass under the archway…_ I nodded and gestured at him to continue. He pointed at Fang and me. _We…_ He brought his hand together. What?? _We have to kiss!! When we pass under the archway, Fang and I had to kiss!_

"Tradition." He said with a heavy Italian accent. Apparently Fang had understood as well. Angel giggled as she read my mind.

My mind went blank as we got nearer and nearer to the archway. Fang had placed his hand under my chin and began to tilt my head up. My heart faltered and I drew in a breath.

I unwillingly closed my eyes and I felt Fang's breath caress my cheek….

* * *

**Evil cliffy! Well then, until I return from Japan! Please review! It really makes my day! Thank you!**

**-Red rose**


	12. We were expecting you

**Hello all! Thanks for reviewing! I enjoyed my trip to Japan, thank you. ******

**rlh: Really sorry to disappoint you there! Another time, okay?**

**Peruvian Chick: Haha. Sorry! Well, I'm back, I shall now relieve you from that awful cliffy! ******

**I.M.F.A.N.G: I shall credit you now. I will be using Japan as the next stop. Thank you for the idea!**

**kashiena: I found it funny that you found it funny. :)**

**PhysicChick512: Don't worry. I totally understand. I've been in that situation, so I can totally relate. **

**To the rest who reviewed, thank you so much. And I promise I will credit you at the last chapter. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Maximum Ride if I force James Patterson to give it to me in his will and then murder him. Haha. Unfortunately, I don't have the guts to do that, so I don't own Maximum Ride. Sigh.**

* * *

Fang's lips collided with mine and fireworks seemed to go off, like an explosion. Wait a second, that explosion was real! I stood immediately, it was mayhem. A bomb had gone off underwater and blasted off the entire archway.

The School had been expecting us. Crap. I concentrated and two force fields protected anyone in danger from the flying pieces of concrete. The gondola rocked unsteadily underneath me and I resisted the urge to grab onto something. I made a snap decision and turned to my Flock.

"Get in the water! Swim to the bank!" I yelled over the chaos. Five splashes indicated that they had obeyed. I dived into the water and gasped as the icy cold hit me. I reached the surface and began swimming to the side of the canal.

I tried to ignore the freezing cold as it seeped in, determinedly I kicked and pulled. Just as Jeb had taught us. Yes, Jeb had taught us to swim, back when he was with us, when he was good.

After what seemed like forever, my numb fingers brushed a wall and strong, blessedly warm hands pulled me up. I sat there for a moment, shivering and doing a brief head count. Good, everyone was here.

I nodded my thanks to Fang, who had pulled me up and looked around. People had fled after the explosion, the gondoliers were nowhere in sight. I looked at the Flock.

"That was so awesome! It was so cool!" The Gasman exclaimed suddenly.

"Yeah! Man, I gotta find out how they did that!" Iggy agreed. I sighed, exasperated, that's Gazzy and Iggy.

"Okay, I think we should just follow the water. That would be the route that the gondolas would take. And we follow the gondolas. Remember? Stay extra alert and move fast. If the School already knows we're here, we gotta do things as fast as possible." I commanded in a low voice.

The Flock nodded and we set off at a swift pace, keeping close to the canal. As we halted at a dead end, all we faced was a brick wall.

No matter how I strained my eyes, I couldn't make out a door. Not even a resemblance to a door. I bit my lip to restrain myself from screaming. This was so frustrating!

But I refused to give up. I'd come all this way to destroy this measly little School, I was going to find this door even if it took me all day.

The water was pretty shallow near the wall. I leapt in and stifled a cry as the merciless chill inched its way up my legs.

"Search the whole place. We have to find a door or a gate or something. They can't just walk through the wall." I told my Flock. Then it hit me. That's what they did, walk through the wall!

Cautiously, I pressed my palm against the brick wall. At least that's what I was going to do, instead, my hand just went straight through!

"It's a hologram." I announced. The Flocks eyes widened, Fang was the first to jump down. He placed his hand at the 'wall' and froze when it went through. He looked at me, comprehension dawning in his eyes.

The rest tried and were quite excited when they found that they could pass through the 'brick wall'.

"Iggy, do you have another timer bomb?" I asked when the excitement died down. He nodded.

"I only have one timer bomb left, the rest are normal bombs." He reported.

"Okay, guys. Same plan as the last branch of Itex. Okay?" I explained. They all nodded grimly.

"I'm going first, stay close." I instructed and without further ado, I stepped into the unknown.

It was a dark hallway and water swirled around my feet. My sneakers and the bottoms of my jeans were soaked. The entire hallway had, as far as I could see, water flowing in one direction. There was water everywhere!

"I hope the scientists get malaria or dengue." I muttered under my breath as trudged through the corridors and searched the rooms. So far, there was nothing worth looking at and nothing to rescue.

After twenty minutes of brief but hard looking, all we found were files and test reports.

"I think this is where they keep the results and research stuff." I guessed. Then, something caught my eye, a map-like sheet of paper. I snatched it up and scanned it. Fang appeared beside me and read over my shoulder.

"This is where all the other branches are kept." I breathed. Quickly, I folded the piece of paper and shoved it in my pocket, I would take a closer look at it later.

"Okay, guys. Let's get outta here. It's giving me the creeps," I glanced around the room to make sure we didn't miss anything important and then continued, "Iggy? You got your timer bomb ready?"

"Yup, it's ready to go." Iggy confirmed. Showtime.

I gently opened the door, trying to avoid making too much noise. I saw Fang wince as the door creaked, so much for being stealthy. Stepping into the empty hallway, Angel let out a soft cry of surprise.

"Max! I can sense a whiteco-"She was too late, cut short by the whitecoat that stepped round the corner with a needle in his hand. Just seeing the needle brought back horrible memories of the past.

Come on, Max! No time to be sentimental! I chastised myself. I moved forward, placing myself between him and the flock.

"You will not destroy this sanctuary of brilliance!" he declared, waving the needle about as he spoke.

"Jeez, you belong in a drama club," I wrinkled my nose, "Seriously, sanctuary of _brilliance_?" I bit my tongue to refrain from doubling over in hysterics.

"Of course! This is a sacred chapel of Science." The whitecoat insisted. He was wearing yellow rain boots and the whole thing looked ridiculous. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. The Flock, encouraged by my laughter, soon joined in.

The whitecoat outraged began stomping his feet like a child. This made us laugh harder. He then began to preach about the beauty of science and blah blah blah. I took this opportunity to make our exit.

Signaling to the Flock, I waited a few seconds for them to get ready. Then I nodded. We leapt into action, Iggy threw the bomb, and we took flight, jumping through the open window. Flapping furiously, we rose as high as we could.

"Three, two, one!" BOOM!!! The School burst into flames when Iggy finished the countdown. He and the Gasman slapped a high five. I looked at my Flock, Angel was hugging Celeste and looking at the School with a mixture of satisfaction and sadness on her face.

Fang too, was gazing at the School, dark locks whipping around his head. It was impossible to read his face. Nudge had that look on her face, the one that meant that she was hungry.

"Max? I'm hungry! Can we go get some food?" Nudge whined. See? Told'ya.

"Sure, find a clearing, and we can settle down. Then we can go buy some food." I was pretty hungry myself. As we swooped and soared in the sky, I only had one thought.

One down, four to go.

* * *

**Done. How was it? Please review! Thanks for being so patient! I will try to update as soon as I can. Okay?**

**-Red rose**


	13. Geishas learn martial arts!

**Thanks for reviewing!! Sorry, the previous chapter wasn't very good… Hope this one is better!**

**Things just get crazier and crazier! Not just for love! This is the maddest idea I've come up with so far.**

**I will try to include more FAX in here!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

That night, I unfolded the piece of paper in my pocket and squinted at it in the dying firelight. I spent ten minutes trying to figure out what the squiggles were. Man, the whitecoats' handwriting was messy!

I looked at the four separate maps and focused on the titles. There was one in Japan, Major Testing School. Another in India, Minor Research School. Switzerland, both Testing and Research School. Last one was in Australia, Minor Testing School.

I woke Fang up for his watch and decided to tell him.

"Next stop, Japan. It's a major testing School. So if we go there, we can prevent them from testing on a lot more innocent kids. That is the main reason we're on this mission, right?" I explained.

He nodded and looked at the map himself. Then, he looked up and shot me a smile that twisted my insides.

"I've always wanted to go to Switzerland." He admitted. I couldn't help but smile back. He was so perfect, so amazing, so caring and understanding.

* * *

Fang's POV

I smiled at her and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers back. She was dazzling, so special and perfect. I knew that she was the only one for me and my heart belonged to her forever.

Slowly I leaned forward, placing a gentle hand on the back of her head. She moved towards me and her eyes slowly closed. Our lips touched and I heard bells ring and angels sing.

To my surprise and pleasure, she didn't move away. Placing one hand on my chest, she tilted her head. I tilted my head too and moved my other hand to her waist.

I'd never been happier in my life, Maximum Ride, the love of my life is kissing me.

Then she stiffened and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do and-" she stopped there because she was crying too hard to speak. The tears streaked down her cheeks like pearls. I immediately put an arm around her and drew her close to me.

She sobbed quietly into my shirt. It pained me to see this beautiful angel crying. I murmured encouraging words into her ear and gently rocked her back and forth.

Slowly, she stopped crying and looked up at me, lovely brown eyes red and puffy. And yet, she still looked perfect after crying.

"I'm so-" she began, but I cut her off with a finger pressed to her lips.

"You don't have to keep apologizing, you know. You're only human." I told her, then removed my finger from those perfect lips.

"Only ninety eight percent." She lightened the mood, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. I allowed a rare smile and she grinned, taking my breath away.

"Sleep." I adjusted my position so that her head rested on my shoulder. For a second she tensed and I wondered if I'd gone too far. Then she relaxed, and it was a matter of seconds before her breathing evened.

I ended up taking watch for the whole night, Max was sleeping so soundly, I refused to move. So I couldn't call Iggy for his watch, lest Max woke up. But that was fine with me.

Even when my arm became numb, I still relished the fact that the most perfect thing God created was right here in my arms.

She woke just as dawn was breaking…

* * *

Max's POV

I woke up from the best and most comfortable sleep I had in ages. I kept my eyes closed as last night came flooding back to me. Then I realized something, I don't remember taking watch last night.

Suddenly, I became all too aware of the arm that encircled me. I looked at Fang groggily, then what I had been thinking about became clear to me.

"Fang! You took watch all night?" I exclaimed. He massaged his arm.

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"I need you awake! I can't have you falling asleep in the middle of a fight!" I scolded, trying to ignore the little voice in my head that was telling me that I needed the sleep.

He kept quiet and shrugged, knowing that it pissed me off.

"Fine, get the others up." My tone was softer. Our eyes met and we reached a silent understanding.

I gently shook Angel awake and greeted her. I looked up to see Fang give Iggy a soft kick to wake up. I shook my head and moved on to wake Nudge up. Rubbing her back, I was greeted with extremely early morning wordspew.

Nudge usually didn't start talking until later, why was she ranting so early? I got my answer.

"Morning, I'm still so tired but I gotta tell you this weird dream. I dreamed that Max was sleeping on Fang's shoulder! Like how cool will that be! And they looked so content! Ohmigosh, it was just so real, I wish it was real! I mean, it would be so great!"She shut up when she had finished her opinion.

My eyes met Fang's and I blushed, I thought I could detected a hint of pink in his cheeks.

_I know that wasn't a dream._ A voice full of happiness filled my head.

_Angel, don't you dare say a word._ I cautioned.

_I know, I know. Relax. I love you, Max!_ Aww… I felt so happy.

_I love you too, sweetie. _I grinned at her and she smiled sweetly.

In a few minutes, we were sitting round a fire and attempting to toast some bread over the open flame.

"Guys, we're going to Japan now. A major testing School is there. So, yeah." I announced once everyone was awake. My Flock immediately started talking.

"Ohmigosh!!! We can eat green tea ice cream and buy kimonos-" Nudge was cut off by Gazzy.

"And we can see Mount Fuji!"

"I heard lavenders are in bloom!" Angel chimed in.

"Isn't that in Hokkaido?" Ig asked frowning.

"Right!" I took that opportunity to break in, "And we are going to Kyoto," That statement was met with groans of disappointment, "So, Ange, I need you to put us on a plane to Kyoto."

Unfortunately, there wasn't a direct plane to Kyoto. So we ended up on a flight to Osaka, from there we would fly to Kyoto. I sighed as I looked out of the window, I was getting sick of planes.

Apparently, Japan is very far away from Venice, so it was an overnight flight, and by the time we arrived at Kyoto, it was about seven in the evening.

Jeez, it gets dark here so fast. It was only seven and it was already pitch black if not for the streetlamps. And golly, it's quite cold. I rubbed my hands together, trying to get some warmth. Fang caught my eye and grinned, instantly warmth flooded my body.

_What clue do you have now, Voice? _I consulted.

**Maximum, watch out!** I whipped around to see a bunch of kimono clad bodies launch themselves at us. The Flock was in action before I could even shout a warning.

I'm so proud of them.

I was in rapid hand to hand combat with one of our attackers when I realized she was a _human._ That's right, human. I realized this when her face came into the light. I faltered for a second when I saw her white painted face and elaborate hairstyle.

I snapped out of my brief surprise when a well placed kick hit me in the stomach. As I knocked out my first attacker, I moved to the next.

"Don't kill them! They're human! Not flyboys!" I shouted. The Flock reacted with as much surprise as I did, but did as they were told, only knocking them out.

So these are geishas, I thought. I had watched the movie 'Memoirs of a Geisha' and now I finally got to meet one of them.

To make matters worse, it began to rain. I furiously wiped rainwater from my eyes as I helped Nudge with a geisha. Then, I heard a familiar buzzing sound. Looking at the sky I saw, with irritation, a horde of fly boys.

I left the others to deal with the rest of the geishas and took off to meet the flyboys first. I managed to take out the first ten, but I saw with horror that there were too many.

The rest had finished the geishas and arrived to help me. They turned to me when they realized that we were outnumbered. As a response, I charged straight into battle, determined to take down as many flyboys as possible with me.

We fought a losing battle, but our strong determination took out many flyboys before we lost.

"We will not kill you. We are to bring you back alive."They chanted. I felt my head take a hard knock and my vision clouded. My head got bashed one more time before I began to pass out.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Angel's scream and Fang calling my name.

Then blissful darkness….

* * *

**How was that? Good? Hope there was enough FAX! I will try to update soon. Okay? Be patient!**

**By the way, geishas are social escorts in Kyoto. I saw them in Japan. They're quite cool, actually. Their whole face is white and stuff.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Thank you!**

**-Red rose**


	14. A deadly secret

**Thanks for reviewing, you guys!!! Thank you!!!! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!! A big secret will be revealed. Oooh.. I like this chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that does not belong to me.**

* * *

I blinked blearily, where am I? Then the clinical smell filled my nose and I became aware of the dog crate I was in. Panic began to overwhelm me and I restrained myself from hyperventilating. I did a three-sixty, twisting my head and placing my limbs in an awkward position.

Fang was looking at me with worry and the moment we looked eyes, I could see tension melt. But I could tell he was fighting to keep calm. Iggy was curled up and his sightless eyes were closed, I felt like reaching out and squeezing his hand, but I couldn't reach three inches from my crate.

Nudge was muttering to herself, probably assuring herself, she looked up and saw me. I could see tear stains on her cheeks and my heart twisted painfully. I shot her a reassuring smile and she managed one back.

Gazzy looked like he was fighting the urge to scream. I smiled comfortingly, encouragingly and he grinned back. Then he let one of his gifts out. I caught Fang's eye and he rolled his eyes.

Angel was huddled in her crate, shaking slightly. She looked terrified, but then again who wouldn't be?

"Report." I called. Iggy seemed to perk up at the sound of my voice, he was probably unaware that I had woken.

"Fine." Fang was the first to reply.

"I'm okay, I think." Nudge gave me a brave smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Iggy chimed in.

"I'm fine." Gazzy piped up.

"I'm okay." Came Angel's quiet voice. All of them had cuts and bruises, but nobody was complaining.

"Okay, guys. We're going to get out of here!" I tried to put some life into them. I ignored the urge to shake the bars and scream 'Let me outta here!' Instead, I took a deep breath and began to formulate a plan.

We all jumped a bit when the door slammed open, a whitecoat strode in and behind him trailed a bunch of Erasers. I narrowed my eyes at the whitecoat and he blinked, a little unnerved at my defiance.

"Max and… Fang." He pointed at me and Fang, immediately the Erasers threw our cage doors open and yanked us out. Fang looked at me, asking me if we should take this opportunity to break out of this hellhole. I shook my head ever so slightly. Wait, I wanted some answers.

We were thrown into chairs and the door shut behind us. It was a clean white room, the only means of escape was the door.

"Maximum," A white haired man stepped in. He looked like somebody's grandfather, "How are you? I'm Peter Blumill, the head of the School." Throughout my childhood, I had never seen the head of the School. I exchanged a surprised look with Fang.

I remained silent, this usually pissed adults off. Amazingly, he continued smiling and resumed talking.

"Now, Maximum, I need to ask you a few questions. We must hurry, I have to leave soon. My helicopter is arriving in fifteen minutes." He smiled brightly, like he had just offered to take me to the Caribbean. Yeah, right.

"Not until you answer my questions," I demanded. He didn't stop me, so I plowed on, "Why are the Erasers back? I thought they'd all been terminated."

"Well, we terminated the Erasers because we were attempting a new experiment. Now that the experiment has failed, we re-created them." He informed me calmly. Then it hit me. Ari. Ari had died for nothing. He had died for a stupid, _failed_ experiment.

My fists clenched and I began to hate the whitecoats with a new vengeance. As if oblivious to my rage, Peter continued talking.

"Now, Maximum. I am about to make an offer to you. Your life may depend on it," he paused for a moment to let me absorb what he had just said, "Do you want to help us _rule the world_?"

I choked slightly when I heard that. What???? Rule the world? Almost like he could read my mind, Peter quickly explained.

"You were created to help us dominate the world, as well as to destroy Itex. You see, Itex wanted to rule the world too, so I created you. A powerful experiment, one that would help me overthrow Itex. Now, Itex is gone, but I still need you to conquer the world for me." He finished.

"Over my dead body," I spat, my voice dripping with venom. He looked at me surprised, as if he had not expected me to refuse his offer to me so blatantly, "There is no way in hell I will agree to help you and your sick ways to destroy the world."

All too quickly, his face changed, twisted with hate and anger.

"You will regret refusing my offer, Maximum. I will make you sorry!" he roared. I acted on instinct, years of disobeying whitecoats came into use.

I opened my mouth, tilted my head back and laughed.

"Why you miserable, worthless piece of-" he caught himself and smiled coldly in my direction. "Don't even think of escaping, Maximum. There are Erasers right outside this door."

"Doing what? Listening to you lose your temper?" I mocked. His jaw tightened, but he continued smiling menacingly.

"Maximum, have you ever wondered why the Flock was created?" his tone was taunting. I tensed and risked a glance at Fang. He had a guarded look on his face and was staring at Peter.

"To help me hold you down while we take turns beating the living daylights out of you?" my voice was laced with steel, but he didn't even flinch. I saw Fang's mouth curve up in a small smile.

"No, no. The rest of the Flock are mistakes. You and Fang were the only ones who matter. Do you want to know why Fang is so important?" he was baiting me now.

"The Flock is important to me. Fang is equally important to me. You're just too dim to realize that." I snapped. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Maximum, Maximum, Maximum." He sighed.

"Yeah, that's my name. Don't wear it out." I snarled.

"You see, Maximum. Now that you have refused our offer, Fang becomes important. Fang was our back up plan. Fang was insurance." He smiled happily at me.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. Now can you tell me why is Fang so important to you?" I faked interest, never expecting what would come next.

"Fang is important, because he was made to kill you."

* * *

**Dun dun duhn dun! Cliffy! Can't believe it? Neither can I. :) **

**Please review! And be patient. I will try to update soon! Thanks!**

**-Red rose**


	15. Fight to the death

**Thank you for being patient and giving reviews! They're very encouraging! I promise that I will credit all of you at the last chapter!**

**By the way, I'm sorry to say that there will be no other pairings in this story. Sorry, but I'm a diehard FAX lover. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. However, I do own Peter Blumill.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

My jaw dropped, looking at Fang, his expression mirrored mine to perfection_. Fang was made to kill you._ The words played over and over in my head. How could it be? Fang, the one I depended on, trusted and loved, was made to kill me?

My head reeled and suddenly memories of Fang and I filled my head. No, it couldn't be. Fang wouldn't kill me. At least not of his own will.

"You see, Fang is the only one who is stronger than you, the only one that can overpower you. He is _able_ to kill you." Peter said with a smirk. He snapped his fingers and immediately an assortment of Erasers and whitecoats trooped in.

"I'm leaving now," he said, triumph in his voice, "_Make him kill her_." As the Erasers lunged for us, I knocked over the chairs and made an attempt to escape. Attempt being the key word. Fang and I fought side by side, kicking and punching.

But it was no use, we were hopelessly outnumbered. Two Erasers grabbed my arms and I quickly brought my leg up, delivering a hard blow to the head. Its grip loosened and that was all the opening I needed. I did a roundhouse kick and put a well placed blow on the other's chest.

Turning, I desperately searched for a way out, but Erasers were swarming in by the dozen and I was soon trussed up like a turkey. Fang was in a similar situation and I lowered my head and tried to think of a plan. Think, think.

We were hauled to a big gym like room, however, this room had wires and chemicals around. My stomach twisted and I glanced at Fang. He was looking at me, worry filled his eyes, mixed with pain and shock.

I wanted to give him a smile, a hug even, but I was too numb. I felt disconnected, random thoughts floating around. I wanted to curl up in a small ball and cry, but I was Maximum Ride. Invincible, indestructible and I was not going to let _anyone_ kill me. Not even my best friend.

Fang's POV

This can't be possible. This can't be possible. I repeated over and over in my head as we were brought into a huge room. I couldn't kill Max. I couldn't.

Just then, a whitecoat approached me with a syringe in one hand. I began to buck and put all my strength into getting myself free. Cold sweat broke out on my forehead and I strained against my captor even more urgency.

"No!" I cried as he came nearer. I kicked and missed, desperation was seeping out of every pore in my body and I panicked. I lost control and struggled harder. Then I felt it, a tiny pinprick in my arm.

A knife was put into my palm and new thoughts flooded my head. Kill prey. Where is prey? Then I saw her, beautiful, in the middle of the room.

Prey.

I struggled against the drug, this is Maximum Ride! I won't kill her! I won't kill her!

Against my own will, I started to move to her. I fought myself, forcing myself to stop, but the drug was strong, I continued moving. I raised the knife and charged.

Thankfully she deflected the blow and placed a kick on my chest. I fought for control and attempted to drop the knife but my hand held it in an iron grip. Shit.

I launched a series of kicks and punches that she parried. One thing I realized is that she didn't fight back. She defended herself, but she didn't lay a single blow on me.

I tried to stop myself, using all my strength to prevent myself from raising the knife to strike her. I launched myself at her, using my knee to pin her down. My free hand clenched her throat.

I could feel her pulse quicken as I squeezed harder. She choked. NOOO!!!! I cried! No! I can't do this! No! I saw her beautiful brown eyes fill with tears. That did it, I leapt off her and lay on the floor, struggling for control.

Max's POV

He had me pinned down, I couldn't breathe. I looked at him and saw something I had never seen before. Tears.

Fang was crying. In all my fourteen years, I had never once seen Fang cry. But here he was, hand on my throat with tears pouring down his face. I knew Fang had been trying to stop himself, but I also knew that the drug was strong. He couldn't help himself.

Fang squeezed harder and I choked, gasping for breath. I could see more tears trickle down his cheeks. My eyes filled with tears to see Fang in this miserable state. Then, before I knew what was happening, he jumped off me.

I sprung up and backed away, expecting another round of blows, but he lay there, panting. I could see the convulsions in his body and knew that he was fighting to gain control. With a snarl, he charged towards me.

I blocked his every punch and kick, keeping my eyes on him, trying to predict his next move. Lightning fast, his leg snapped out and hit me in the chest. I felt my breath knocked from my lungs as I stumbled back, wheezing.

For a second, he paused, his face shifting through different expressions. Guilt, determination, helplessness, love, hate, and stopped on coldness. I whirled away just in time to escape the flourishing knife.

I moved swiftly, trying to disarm him, at the same time avoiding the blade as he brandished it recklessly. He landed a punch at my jaw, making my head spin.

Before I could regain my senses, he had cornered me. My back was to a wall, there was no escape. I furiously kicked and punched, trying to get him to weaken.

But I could feel the finality of the wall behind me, the flawlessness of Fang's attack. I was not going to get out of here alive. I left my body on autopilot as I thought of the Flock, of Fang, of my mom, of Ella. I was never going to see them again.

I was trying my hardest to defend myself and yet, I was no match for Fang.

I saw Fang raise the knife.

I closed my eyes.

I heard the whoosh of the knife slicing the air.

The dull thud of it sinking into flesh.

I opened my eyes and looked down. There was no blood on my shirt as I had expected. I looked at Fang, and was shocked. There he was, knife buried in his stomach, blood already seeping out.

Instead of killing me, Fang had stabbed himself. He offered a weak smile as he fell to his knees.

_Fang._

**Wow. Will Fang die? Will Max die anyway? Review to find out! **

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon! Please review! Reviews make me happy!**

**-Red rose**


	16. Plans

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews!! You guys are amazing! Thank you for being so patient!**

**You don't need to be too worried about Fang… I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that does not belong to me. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Fang!" I screamed, collapsing next to him. I contemplated pulling out the knife, but realized that it would only increase the blood flow.

"Fang, wake up! Don't sleep! Stay with me, Fang! Don't leave me!" I begged, my voice rising with each word. Tears were streaming down my cheeks now.

Fang was deathly pale. Paler than when Ari clawed him. The blood was rushing out an alarming rate. I clutched Fang's hand as more tears fell. I hated the whitecoats with a vengeance. Rage was making my blood boil.

Yet, the urge to rip every single one of the whitecoats' throats out was overcome by pure panic.

"Fang, don't die," I whispered, I didn't notice the whitecoats running in, I only saw Fang's face, "Fang, don't leave me here alone. I can't do without you. Please." The last word was a strangled cry.

_He didn't move._

Whitecoats pushed past me and began to carry Fang off, I was torn away from Fang by Erasers, kicking and screaming. I was hysterical by then, punching out at random objects and shrieking Fang's name.

I felt someone inject me with something, and as the drug began to take effect, I grew more and more lethargic. In the end, I passed out.

* * *

Fang's POV

Everything was so hazy. I could hear Max crying and calling my name, I wanted to reach out, wipe away her tears and tell her everything was gonna be okay. But somehow, I couldn't move my arm.

I could feel her shuddering sobs rack her body and I felt as if my heart would shatter. I hated to see Max cry because of me.

My abdomen hurt and I could feel warm blood coming from my wound. My blood. Things were a blur, the lights were fuzzy and Max was glowing, looking more like an angel than she already did. God, I loved her so much.

No, I couldn't die. In fact, I refused to die. I had to live, for Max, for the Flock. Nope, death was not going to take me today. I was not going to die. At least not today.

I felt hands grip me and place me on a stretcher. Max's warm body left mine. She was still calling my name. At this point, she sounded hysterical, but I didn't really know. I felt light, like I was floating.

Slowly, I became less aware of the surroundings, and darkness swarmed my vision.

My last thought was, _I saved Max._

* * *

Max's POV

I woke up to the feeling of lots of bruises and cuts all over me. I moved to an upright position in my crate and looked around confusedly. Then it all came rushing back to me. Fang was injured badly. He might die.

Shit.

Angel began to cry after reading my thoughts. The rest looked worried.

"Max! Are you okay? Where's Fang? Angel, don't cry. Why are you crying?" asked Nudge. I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Fang is… Fang has… The whitecoats made us fight so Fang stabbed himself and I'm not sure how he is right now." I said very fast. Nudge started crying as well and Iggy and Gazzy just sat there in shell-shocked silence.

I felt like bursting into tears as well, but I couldn't because I was the leader. Pull yourself together, Max! I ordered myself. I took a huge calming breath and spoke in a soothing voice.

"Listen, guys. Fang has had much worse before, he'll pull through this. He's tough enough, you know he is. Don't worry, he can handle this."

I blocked my mind so that Angel couldn't tell that I was, in fact, scared out of my wits for Fang. Nudge nodded and wiped her tears. Angel attempted a brave smile and wiped her tears as well. Iggy still looked shocked, but managed a nod and Gazzy half smiled.

Half an hour later, we were all extremely tense and I was ready to scream. Then a whitecoat burst in, I eyed him with ferocity. He glared at me in turn and opened his mouth to say something when another whitecoat came in.

"The injured experiment's condition is stable," he informed his fellow whitecoat, "he will be returned here for recovering at the end of today." Yes! I wanted to shout. I felt like bursting out of my cage and jumping for joy.

The Flock visibly relaxed and Gazzy's eyes shone with happiness. I saw Nudge mouth 'Yes!' and Angel and Iggy just grinned. I think I was grinning like an idiot as well, I could feel tears of joy and relief well up in my eyes. The whitecoats left talking about another experiment.

"Iggy? Do you have a major bomb ready?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." He nodded. A devilish smile played on my lips.

"Good, 'cause we're gonna need it soon."

Throughout the rest of the day, not a single whitecoat came to bother us. I suppose they were too busy with Fang and other experiments.

Later, Fang was brought in. He was still in a cage, but he was a little paler than usual.

"Fang!" "Fang! Oh my gosh, how are you? Does it hurt?" "Hey, man." And "Fang!" Came with Fang's arrival. He simply nodded in that incredibly sexy way of his. Wait, what? No, no no! I did not just think that.

"I'm fine, I heard them say that the knife missed anything vital." He replied. He looked at me, and my breath caught. I smiled, just a little and he smiled back. I almost broke down again, I just felt so happy that he was alright.

"Great, okay, we're going to get out of here tomorrow. Understood?" I kept my voice steady. "We get all experiments out of here and we make this place blow up so bad that it makes Hiroshima look like a speck of dirt, sound good to you?"

"Yeah, but what's Hiroshima?" Gazzy asked.

"Hiroshima is the place in Japan that got blown up by a nuclear bomb in World War two. A lot of people died, so it was very sad." I explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm tired. Goodnight." He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. The rest also fell asleep soon after. Only Fang and I were left awake.

"Goodnight Fang, better get some sleep for tomorrow," I told him, "And Fang? Thanks for saving my life."

"Anytime, Max. Anytime." I heard his comforting voice as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There we go… Hope you like this chapter! And the fact that Fang didn't die. ;)**

**Thank you for being so patient! Please review! Reviews make me update faster. Honest!**

**-Red rose**


	17. Escape and a few distractions

**Sorry for the late chapter! I was so busy last week that I didn't have a single second to write! **

**Thanks for reviewing, you guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

I had little sleep that night… All of us did. The moment all of us woke up, I began to fire off instructions.

"Okay, guys. I'm going to get out of my cage, free the rest of you, then, we free everything else innocent and blow this place up." I announced.

"Um, Max? How are you going to get out?" Nudge asked tentatively. The rest of my Flock had similar looks of puzzlement on their faces. Except for Angel, she smiled cheerily at me, knowing exactly what I intended to do.

I started to concentrate, feeling that sense of power gather in my stomach. Then, I pushed the walls surrounding me. My cage exploded.

Nudge gasped and Gazzy gave a quiet whoop. Iggy looked plain confused. Fang must have muttered an explanation because his face cleared.

I uncurled from the uncomfortable position my body had been squashed into, wincing because of the cramp in my leg. Hobbling over, I unlocked Fang's cage, together, we freed the Flock. As they stretched, I examined the door. It had a digital lock, a job for Nudge.

"Nudge, come here and check this out. Can you get the password for me?" I spoke quietly, not wanting to alert any whitecoats. She came over and pressed her hand to the lock. The rest of us went into fighting stance, just in case.

She punched in a few numbers and there was a soft _click _as the door unlocked. I opened the door a crack and scanned the corridor outside, not a single whitecoat was to be seen. I turned back to my Flock, they looked back at me with determination.

We were all extremely tense, looking out for any sign that we had been discovered. We ran as quietly as possible, checking every room for experiments. Finally, I burst into a room, numerous pairs of eyes stared at me.

The Flock stopped short behind me, I could feel their shock as they took it in. All sorts of experiments were there, one had hoofs for feet, and a mane instead of hair. My blood boiled as I thought of all the torture they must have gone through.

Snap out of it, Max. I shook myself firmly, then knelt and began to open cages. I tried talking to a few, but most of them seemed incapable of speech. I had reached horse-boy and as I worked to unlatch the cage, he spoke.

"Thanks," when I didn't respond, he continued, "This is the only room of experiments; you don't need to check elsewhere." I unlatched his cage and he stepped out.

"Thanks." I muttered, and moved on to the next cage. The Flock was moving fast, we were almost done here. When the last cage was unlocked, we began to shepherd the freed experiments out the door. All was going smoothly; we were close to an exit now. I heaved a sigh of relief.

Too soon.

A bunch of Erasers leapt out at us. Wrenching open the exit door, I shouted, "Go!" As mutants rushed past me, I aimed a kick at the nearest Eraser and knocked him out. I looked around, the Flock were holding their own. Swiftly, I knocked out the Erasers, one by one. Pulling the last one off Angel, I opened a window.

"U and A, now! Go, go, go!" I yelled, the alarm had been raised. Fang went first, leaping out and spreading his dark wings. I could see more Erasers coming down the hall. Gazzy went next, followed by Iggy. Nudge threw herself out at Iggy's heels, and Angel hurtled through right behind her.

I launched myself out and slammed the window on an Erasers face, despite the seriousness of the situation, we laughed. Releasing all the pent up relief and fear. I stole a glance at Fang, who was looking at me. He smiled slightly, allowing a sparkle to light up his eyes. Blushing, I smiled back.

"Oh, look! It's so sweet! Max and Fang are sharing a loving moment!" Nudge squealed. I choked on my own spit, _loving moment_? I turned redder as the rest giggled and chuckled.

"Shut up! Iggy, throw that damn bomb and let's get out of here." I scowled. Iggy, still chuckling, passed a chunky metal thing to the Gasman, who tossed it into the School. Immediately, we flapped harder and rose as fast as possible. _BOOM._ I narrowly dodged a flying piece of metal. I turned away from the burning building and flew.

We landed in a secluded park and cuts and bruises were looked at and cleaned. While, the rest were talking, I turned to Fang.

"You okay?" I asked. When he raised an eyebrow, I sighed, "Your knife wound, genius."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Was the answer I got, was it so difficult to have a proper conversation? As the others gathered round, I announced my plan.

"We're going to Australia next. Okay? Angel, we need to get a flight to Sydney. Come on, guys, we can catch some sleep on the plane." My Flock wearily took off, heading to the airport.

On the plane, the younger set dozed off immediately, Ig had begun to nod off and Fang had his eyes shut, but I could tell he wasn't sleeping yet. The flight was a few hours, I closed my eyes, and slept.

I woke to Fang shaking my shoulder gently. I felt much better after the rest and by the looks of it, the Flock agreed with me. Nudge was talking at top speed now, Gazzy and Iggy had their heads together, no doubt planning another bomb.

It was evening when we stepped out of the airport, we walked around looking for a place to eat dinner. I spotted a McDonalds, and walked in. My stomach rumbled as I inhaled the glorious aroma. The McDonalds was quite empty, so the queue was fairly short.

I stepped up to the girl at the counter, "Can I have seven cheeseburgers, four apple pies, seven large fries, three milkshakes and an iced tea." The girl blinked in surprise, then she started getting my order ready, eyeing me suspiciously.

Fang was next, he gave the same order, only this time the girl didn't look surprised. Instead, she smiled flirtatiously and made it a point to touch Fang's hand when she passed the change. My hands tightened on the tray I was holding, how dare she!

I was about to bite someone's head off when a voice distracted me. "Hey, don't worry about him. Vanessa flirts with everybody." I turned in surprise to see a brown haired guy looking at me.

"What?" I asked confusedly. He smiled, blue eyes twinkling.

"I said, don't worry about your boyfriend. Vanessa loves to flirt, besides, your boyfriend looks like he can take care of himself." He nodded in Fang's direction. I felt my face grow hot.

"Oh, he…he's not really my boyfr-" I stuttered to explain when Fang grabbed my arm. He balanced his tray on the other hand.

"Time to go, Max." he told me through gritted teeth, without waiting for an answer, he practically dragged me away. I turned back to the guy and managed an embarrassed smile. He grinned back and waved goodbye.

"What was that all about?" I hissed furiously at Fang, as we slid into the booth. The Flock was already stuffed their faces, Fang picked up a fry.

"You know very well what it's about, Max." he responded coolly.

"I thought you were too busy with Miss Obvious." I retorted sharply.

"Max, you are the most oblivious person in the world. Do you honestly think that I have eyes for Miss Obvious, if there's a Miss Perfect right next door?" he said calmly before going back to eating. What was that supposed to mean?

Even later, when we found a small park, I was still mulling over Fang's words. Who was Miss Perfect? How could she be right next door?

* * *

**There. How was that? Max really is oblivious! I bet you know who Miss Perfect is!**

**Review please! Reviews make me happy! I'll try to update soon! Please be patient! Thank you!**

**-Red rose**


	18. Bombing that blasted School

**Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are great readers and reviewers! Thank you so so so so much! Thanks for being so patient!**

**Okay, a few things to sort out here. **

**Firstly, Miss Obvious is annoying Vanessa AKA that cashier in McDonalds. No offense to any Vanessas. **

**Secondly, the next chapter is Christmas chapter! But I may not be able to put it up on exactly Christmas Day, as much as I would love to. So it will probably go up around the 23****rd****. Okay? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing… I own nothing. That's sad.**

* * *

I spent my entire watch thinking about what Fang had said. By morning, I had come up with only one explanation. The only other girl next door had to be me. Unless it was Nudge... Ew. But that meant that Fang had said I was perfect.

_That's because Fang thinks you are._ Angel's voice chimed in.

_Angel! You know you're not supposed to be snooping around in people's heads! Wait a second, backtrack. Fang thinks _I'm_ perfect? Impossible._

_Sorry, but he does! Even if you refuse to believe it. And Miss Perfect is _not _Nudge. Ew. _

_Angel, thank you. But will you please get out of my head now?_

_Okay, but think about. It makes sense, you know._ Then her voice retreated from my head. I was getting a headache thinking about who Miss Perfect was, so I decided to drop it. Take it as Fang's crazy hormones talking or something. I closed my eyes and pushed Miss Perfect away. For the moment.

* * *

Late Morning

We were getting ready to fly to the School, it was going to be a quick fast job. According to the piece of paper, this School was very minor. Go in, rescue a few mutants, get out and bomb the place. The end. Easy as pie.

One by one, we took off, spreading our wings and enjoying the feeling of the wind ruffling our feathers. "Max?" Nudge called. I gave her my attention as she continued, "After we're done with this, can we go shopping? We need new clothes."

I looked at my Flock's clothes, true enough; our clothes were torn and dirty. I sighed, "Okay. We'll go shopping after we get rid of this School." The younger set cheered and my heart ached. A mere shopping trip was their source of joy. I wished that I could give them better lives. I would, but after I saved the world.

After about an hour of flying, I spotted it. It was in a secluded area, a small grey building. We landed a few meters away and cautiously walked towards it.

"Come on, guys. Look for a way in!" I instructed. Together, we walked around the building, searching for an unused backdoor or something. Then I saw it, a small grate covered hole. The air vents.

"There!" I pointed. Moving closer to examine it, I realized that it was locked.

"Iggy, come here. See if you can pick this lock." I guided his hand to the lock. He felt it for a while before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his lock picking kit.

Running his hands over the picks, he selected one and inserted it into the lock. After twisting it several times, there was a soft click as the grate opened. I grinned, we were in.

Thankfully the hole was big enough for all of us, even Iggy to go through. Lowering myself to my hands and knees, I crawled tentatively into the dark hole. Slowly, I made my way through the slimy tunnel, my Flock following close behind.

Finally, a gust of fresh air graced my nose as I inhaled the cool breeze. Fresh air meant an air vent. I crawled as fast as possible and halted above a room. I could see what was going on through the grate. Luck was with us, we were above a room of experiments. Two whitecoats were there, obviously having just taken samples.

"Have all the experiments been transferred here?" One of the whitecoats said in a pompous voice.

"Yes, Doctor Lynes." The other replied meekly.

"Good, now let's go file that report we have to give." The pompous one said, and without waiting for an answer, turned around and left. Perfect. This was our chance, after a quick glance around the room to make sure there weren't any cameras, I slammed open the air vent and dropped down.

The experiments looked terrified, a few cried out in shock and fear. Shushing them, I spoke to my Flock who were still in the pipe.

"Listen, I'm going to free them, then I'll pass them up to you, from there, you will carry them out and let them go. Okay?" Muffled 'okays' were heard in reply. Moving quickly, I unlatched the first cage, grabbed the experiment in it and passed it to waiting hands.

As the experiment disappeared, I moved on to the next cage. We were all moving fast and in less than an hour's time, all the cages were empty. The Flock had been instructed to wait outside, I took a running start and leapt for the air vent. Just as the door swung open.

I heard a curse as I scrambled through the air vent. Reaching out for Angel I sent her an urgent thought.

_Angel! Tell Iggy to throw the bomb in! We've been discovered!_

_What? No! You'll die, Max! _She cried in my head.

_Just do it!_ I could hear alarms ringing.

* * *

Fang's POV

All the experiments had scattered, I just hoped that they had gone someplace safe. We were waiting for Max to come back out before we bombed the place and got out of here.

Suddenly, Angel stiffened and went very pale. I crouched down beside her. She seemed to be very distressed.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I asked, keeping all panic out of my voice.

"M…Max wants Iggy to…to," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Inside alarms started clanging; automatically I went on full panic mode.

"Max wants Iggy to throw the bomb in now." Angel burst out. What? No, I couldn't let Iggy do that.

"No," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "Iggy, don't throw it in."

Angel concentrated again. My heart was beating extremely fast, I stared at the hole, willing Max to come out now.

"Max says that you have no say in this. She says don't go in for her. She says… She says to just throw in the bomb." Angel's voice cracked and she burst into tears. As she struggled to stop crying, Nudge started sobbing as well.

Iggy looked shocked and slightly scared. The Gasman looked terrified. My insides were churning, I couldn't let Max die, if she died, I would fall apart, the Flock would fall apart.

But she had given strict orders, she had given me specific instructions. Hating myself for what I was about to do, I closed my eyes.

"Iggy, throw the bomb in fast. Everybody get into the air." My voice cracked slightly on the last word.

"But, Fang-"Nudge protested.

"Get into the air,_ now._" I repeated and took to the sky. Iggy threw in the bomb and jumped into the air, dragging Gazzy with him. Still sobbing quietly, Nudge and Angel flung themselves into the sky as well.

We were well out of range when the building went down. The whole building caved in. There was no way Max could have survived that. Now, even Gazzy was crying. Iggy looked awful. I suddenly regretted listening to Max. I'd lost her forever.

"MAX!" I roared at the sky. The building was gone, and with it, Max. I pelted down towards the collapsed building. When I landed, I began to run; I had to find Max's body at least. The others had split up and were doing the same.

"Fang." One word, in that familiar voice, one that I could never mistake. I spun around and threw my arms around Max.

* * *

Max's POV

Fang turned around and threw his arms around me, which surprised me. Fang was never really a hugger. He buried his face in my hair as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt so safe and warm in his arms. Pure bliss.

"Don't ever do that again. You hear me? Don't you dare." He said hoarsely.

"I won't." I whispered.

"Max! Max!" I heard. Turning around I was hit by Nudge and Angel, who threw themselves at me. Gazzy was close behind, he hugged me hard. All three were crying, I realized. Iggy hugged me as well and then asked in a very amazed voice.

"How did you get out?"

"Force fields." I grinned. He whistled.

"All right, everybody okay?" I called. They nodded.

"Then let's get some lunch before we go shopping." I smiled at Nudge. The two younger girls cheered.

I think everyone recovered during lunch, because they were all laughing and chatting over hamburgers. I looked at Fang, who was opposite me.

"Can you believe that it's Christmas tomorrow? It's so hot here!" I told him.

"Well, Christmas is during summer here." He half smiled. I blushed and turned back to my burger.

Two hours later, I was standing in the ladies department. I had already outfitted Nudge and Angel. Picking an outfit similar to what I had on, I went to try it on. I liked it, even if the top was a little low cut.

After getting all our new outfits, I got a few extras and then paid. Throughout the entire shopping trip, I was racking my brains for something to give Fang. Then, my eyes fell upon it. The perfect gift for Fang, picking it up, I quickly paid for it.

I had left Nudge and Angel at the shoe department, I had to get back there before the guys did. Walking slightly faster, I tripped over an unseen clothes rack leg…And fell onto something hard yet soft.

I opened my eyes to see Fang's amused face. Oh no.

"In a hurry, Max?" he asked in a husky voice. Oh god, he was so sexy. Wait, what?

"Uh…" I struggled to find a witty comeback, but my brain was rendered useless.

I could feel his heart beating, it was only then did I realize that I was lying directly on top of Fang. Who had a very good view from where he was. I felt my face turn red.

"Sorry." I muttered. He chuckled and I felt it reverberate through his chest. Suddenly, I became all too aware of the closing space between our faces…

* * *

**How was the chapter? This is one of the longer chapters. What do you want Fang's present to be? Tell me in a review! And Max and Fang are in such a cute position. :)**

**Please review! I will try to get the Christmas chapter up on the 23****rd****, okay? Please be patient and review!**

**-Red rose**


	19. Christmas Presents

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's the Christmas chapter! Sorry it's a bit later then I promised. It's okay about Fang's present, hope you like what I thought of! But it's what he gives Max that matters, isn't it? **

**I will be going away for about a week or so, so the next update may be a bit late. Okay? Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I will own anything that doesn't belong to me the same time Santa Clause gives me a car.**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

We lean closer and closer, I could feel the warmth of his hand on my waist and vaguely wondered how it got there. Our breaths mingled and I dimly registered that one of my palms lay on his chest. My eyes closed just as our lips brushed gently.

"Look at them, Phil! See what I mean! Young teenagers these days." I heard a disdainful voice scoff. I turned scarlet as I leapt off Fang, senses returning. I was in a _department store,_ lying_ on top_ of Fang and practically _kissing _Fang.

I turned to see the source of complaint and saw an elderly lady shooting scornful looks at me and Fang while an elderly man tried to placate her. I pitied the poor guy. I glanced at Fang to see his reaction and thought I detected a hint of a blush in his handsome cheeks. Wait, did I just call Fang _handsome?_

I shook my head, clearly Christmas was getting to me. I looked at Fang, who stared back at me. Immediately I blushed even harder. I really needed to get all this blushing under control.

"I…uh...I'm…Wha…We should get back." I finally spluttered out, too embarrassed to look at Fang. He smirked slightly and began to walk back to the shoe department. I followed, collecting myself and wondering how Fang could keep his cool after an incident like that.

"What were you doing? There, I mean. What were you doing there?" I asked after I had ceased blushing.

"What were _you _doing there?" he countered, quirking an eyebrow. I averted my eyes and changed the topic. I couldn't tell Fang that I was getting a Christmas present especially for him. The silence was awkward as we walked back to the Flock.

When we reached the Flock, I saw Nudge attempting to totter around in heels that were two sizes too big for her. Upon seeing me, she waved frantically and almost fell over. Giggling, she pulled off the heels and put on her new shoes.

Once everyone had decent clothes, shoes without holes and lots more clothes to spare, I led us out of the crowded, claustrophobic inducing shopping mall. I found a fast food place called Jack's.

Half-way though the meal, I decided to break the news.

"Listen up, guys," I announced, "I know that now is Christmas and you really want to celebrate Christmas. But we never really did anything for Christmas last time… That's why I'm letting us spend three days in a luxury hotel as a Christmas present!" I grinned as I watched their faces go from 'expecting to be disappointed' to 'Yes!'

"Thank you, Max!" Nudge and Angel squealed as they hugged me. Gazzy and Iggy exchanged an excited high five and Fang watched with a small smile hinting at his lips. I felt light with happiness to see all of them so happy. I figured that they deserved the break.

They were so eager to get to the hotel that they finished their food in record time. When the last drop of milkshake was drained, we went to the back of Jacks and took off. We were heading to The Observatory Hotel. I had spent the past few nights checking it out on Fang's laptop.

I caught sight of it just after I finished marveling at the Sydney Opera House. It was huge and the younger set 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. We landed behind the cover of a few trees and walked warily towards the big building. It looked really fancy, I hoped my Max Ride card had a lot of credit left in it.

I wasn't very sure about this hotel, I would have liked a much more toned down hotel, but it was my Flock's Christmas present and they deserved the best.

I felt my jaw drop when we walked into the brightly lit lobby. It was gigantic with a chandelier. I walked up to the receptionist and examined him for anything sinister and relaxed when he looked normal and harmless. Thank god it was a forty-year old man, so there wasn't a repeat of Miss Flirty Receptionist.

"Hi, can I have a suite for three days?" I asked politely while marking out exit routes, just in case. He frowned at me.

"I'm sorry, Miss. How old are you?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'll be nineteen this year," I replied, lying easily. He looked skeptical, so I rushed on with the lie, "But this is a Christmas present for me and my friends from my parents." He seemed to be satisfied with my story, so he typed something into his computer.

"Are four rooms okay with you?" He looked up at me. When I nodded, he held out of his hand for payment. Handing him my credit card, I turned behind to check on my Flock. They had made themselves comfortable on the plushy sofas in the lobby. Angel caught my eye and gave me a thumbs up.

"Here you are, Miss," he passed me a key card, "Room nine oh four." Politely, I thanked him and walked over to my flock.

"Room from nine oh four," I announced, "I guess we have to take the lift." They practically bounced into the lift, while Fang and I stepped in cautiously. Thank god the lift moved fairly fast, but I was still extremely tense.

While the others exclaimed and chattered about how high we were going, Fang and I exchanged claustrophobic looks. I checked the material of the lift to see if it was able to be opened in case of emergency.

It could.

When the lift door opened, I quickly moved the Flock out and then darted out myself.

"Nine oh four, nine oh four." I muttered as I walked down the hallway, looking for our suite. I stopped in front of the big wooden door with 904 in gold on it.

I gasped when I opened the door. A large living room greeted me along with a television. The rest burst out from behind me and they too gasped. Even Fang looked impressed.

Shutting the door, I began to explore the premises. The toilet had a shower _and_ a bath. The taps were golden and I wouldn't be surprised if they started spouting golden water as well.

"There's a kitchen!" I heard Iggy yell. The others had already claimed their rooms. Iggy was bunking with Gazzy and Nudge was rooming with Angel. This left me and Fang individual rooms for us.

Walking into my room, I threw open the curtains and gaped at the view. I had a great view of a beach and the ocean. I could see the Sydney Opera House from here. It was gorgeous.

I heard a soft knock and Fang entered. He looked at me and then at the view and grinned. I was almost blinded by his pearly whites. That boy should definitely smile more often.

"The kids want to go for a swim." He informed me. I checked the clock on my bedside table, it was mid afternoon.

"Okay, tell everyone to change and meet in the living room in five minutes." I decided. He nodded and left my room, closing the door. I locked the door and pulled out my black bikini from my bag and quickly changed. I grabbed a bath robe hanging in the closet and went to the living room.

In five minutes, everyone was there, they all donned bath robes. Nudge was chattering uncontrollably.

"The carpet is so smooth, do you think there are termites in it? Termites are disgusting, you can't even see them, and do you think termites are related to dogs? Oh my gosh! What if dogs actually breed termites? Then dogs are the source of termites and-" She was cut off when Iggy gently placed a hand over her mouth.

"We'll go to the beach tomorrow, okay? Today, we'll go to the pool." I asked. Angel grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

"Okay! Let's go!" She giggled as she opened the door. I sustained a slightly shorter trip in the lift as the pool was on the third floor.

The outdoor pool was as crowded as the beach, thankfully there was an indoor pool. I made sure there were no cameras and then gave the 'okay' sign.

"Wahoo!" Gazzy whooped as he cannonballed into the pool while Angel and Nudge slipped in giggling and chatting. Gazzy was closely followed by Iggy. But where was Fang? I looked around.

"Merry Christmas, Max." A deep voice breathed beside my ear. Then a pair of hands positioned themselves on my back, and pushed. I yelped as I fell into the cool water. Fang was so dead.

I popped back up and grinned evilly as a brilliant plan occurred to me. I always saw it on television. I smiled sweetly at Fang who looked quite surprised at my reaction.

"Fang," I purred, now he looked very worried, "Can you please help me up?" I reached out a hand. He unsuspectingly took it and the moment his warm fingers clasped mine, I yanked hard, laughing at his shocked expression when he tumbled into the water.

That afternoon was one of the best in my life. I had never laughed so hard or felt so happy. For once, I felt like a fourteen year old girl, not a mutant teen on the run. We splashed each other and sat on each other's shoulders and tried to knock each other over.

I was still smiling when we ordered our room service dinners. We were watching The Santa Clause while eating dinner.

* * *

Later…

Angel had gone to bed earlier and Nudge had just left the room to sleep. Gazzy was dozing on the sofa. I carried him to bed and then ordered Iggy to bed.

I glanced at the clock, it was eleven thirty six. Fang was in his room, but I knew he wasn't asleep yet. I clambered over my bed and grabbed a neatly gift wrapped present. Fang's present. I opened my door and walked to Fang's door.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It swung open immediately, as if he had been waiting to open the door or something.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" When he shook his head, I continued, "I… Um… I just wanted to give you your Christmas present." And shoved the package into his hands. He was already smiling slightly as he un-wrapped it.

"Thanks Max." He grinned as he inspected the all black Swiss army knife. I smiled back and released the breath I didn't know I was holding. Then he dug into his pocket and produced a small black velvet box. My breath caught as he held it out to me.

"Merry Christmas, Maximum."

I took it from him and cautiously opened it. I gasped when I saw the ring inside. It was adorned with little golden stones.

"There are six golden topazes. Each one for each of the flock." He explained.

"H… How," I found my voice, "How did you get the money?"

"Well, I've been keeping the balance of whatever you give us for clothes and my savings."He looked at me, trying to read my face. Wondering if he had gotten the right thing.

"Thank you, Fang." I threw my arms around him and gave him a big hug. To my surprise, he hugged back. Then I quickly kissed him on the cheek and fled.

"Merry Christmas."

It wasn't until later that I discovered the words engraved on the inside of the ring:

_** Angel of my Heart**_

* * *

**Aw… So sweet. I'm really sorry if this chapter seems slipshod, but I'm rushing for a party.**

**Please review! I will try to update soon!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**-Red rose**


	20. Max loves beaches, Fang doesn't

**Hey you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so so sorry this chapter is so late. School just reopened and I've been terribly busy. And I have to study harder 'cause this year is very important.**

**So, just to answer a question, the reason no one could see the Flock's wings was because there was no one in the pool at that time. I think it's mentioned in the previous chapter that everyone else was at the beach. So… Yeah.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for being so wonderfully patient with me… ******** I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately.**

When I woke up the next morning, I could smell the delicious aroma of bacons and eggs. I sat up with my eyes still closed, did I detect a whiff of waffles too? I opened my eyes and looked out of the window. The view was still amazing, I thought blearily.

At that moment, a glint near my hand caught my eye, startled I looked down. It was Fang's ring. I took a few minutes to admire it, it was perfect, but I still couldn't stop thinking about the engraving. Angel of my Heart… What was Fang trying to say? Did it mean anything? Oh god, this was so confusing.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Worry about that another time, a procrastinating voice in my head advised. I swung myself out of bed and followed my nose to the dining room.

Iggy was cooking the best breakfast ever. I sat myself down on the seat, answering morning greetings while piling my plate with as many things as possible. Closing my eyes, I savored the saltiness of the bacon in my mouth. Mmm…

When I opened my eyes again, I caught Fang looking at my ring. His ring. I immediately turned red and put more food in my mouth. Discreetly, I searched Fang visually; he was wearing the Swiss army knife at his belt loop. It was half hidden inside his pocket.

I grinned inwardly, _he's wearing my present. He's using my present._ Those words ran through my mind before I noticed Angel grinning at me, she had a mischievous glint in her eye. Uh oh.

"Max," She started, "Where did you get that ring?" My mouth fell open as Nudge squealed. My eyes met Fang's and I could see that he was laughing inside. I scowled at him.

"Ohmigosh, Max! That's the prettiest ring ever! Where _did_ you get it? It's like, so sparkly and nice and it's so sweet!" She paused and looked at me expectantly for an answer.

"Well, I… Um… I…" I stopped floundering to shoot a death glare at Iggy who was chortling.

"And, Fang? Is that a new knife? Where did _you_ get that?" Angel continued. Fang stopped smirking and froze. Now it was my turn to smirk. He stayed silent and his eyes pleaded for help. I gave him the Serves-you-right look.

"Max? You still haven't replied yet." Angel prompted, grinning like a maniac. Then I realized, she knew! She was planning all this! I decided to save both myself and Fang.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" I asked in a last desperate attempt to get out of the situation. I was rewarded with 'Me!'s and faster eating. I sighed in relief, phew, saved.

We all finished our food around the same time. I hurriedly put the dishes in the dishwasher and changed into my bikini. I grabbed my translucent thingy and put it on as I went to the living room. The Flock was there already, all with their wings covered up.

"Max? Can we swim the sea this time? Like, go underwater completely?" Angel asked hopefully as we were in the lift.

"We'll try to find a secluded part of the beach so that we can swim, okay?" I reasoned. She considered and then nodded, I sighed, poor kid, she couldn't even enjoy a swim at the beach. My resolve to take down all the Schools became stronger.

I had chosen a good hotel; we could practically step out from the hotel and _onto_ the beach. Bondi beach was crowded and we had to walk for almost ten minutes before we found a reasonably secluded spot. I scanned the area for possible threats and found only a couple of old ladies sunbathing.

The kids immediately headed for the water, Iggy with them. I stretched out next to Fang and closed my eyes feeling the warm sunlight on me. I smiled, this was what I needed, a good, long break. But I only had two more days here; I was sharply jolted out of my wishful thinking. I still had to destroy the branch in India and Switzerland.

Suddenly I heard a soft thump and felt Fang start next to me. Surprised, I shot up, all set to fight off flyboys. Blood was roaring in my ears and my heart pounded, then I relaxed. I giggled, yes, I giggled. A beach ball had hit Fang on the head. He sat up, looking disgruntled. Still smiling, I looked in the direction that the ball had come from.

And began to laugh even harder. The old ladies were the ones who had thrown the ball! Now they were making eyes at Fang and giggling. Oh my god, a couple of old ladies were crushing on Fang. This was funnier than the time where Angel threw up on Fang.

Wordlessly Fang handed the ball to me and gestured for me to return it. Shaking my head, I pushed the ball back to him.

"Now, now Fang, be responsible. The ball was obviously meant for you." I teased. He threw a sour look at me and grudgingly got to his feet. I watched, sniggering as he returned the ball to the ladies while they tried to look sexy.

They kept stalling him as he made desperate attempts to politely make his getaway. They were coming on to him really strong, I watched as I barely restrained myself from rolling on the sand and howling with laughter. Poor Fang, he looked miserable. I decided to save the day once again and get Fang out of there.

Striding over to Fang, I couldn't help but think what good blackmail material this would make. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and tried to act like a girlfriend would.

"Nick, hurry up," I whined, playing the perfect image of the spoiled brat, "I want to go into the water." Then I pouted and tugged on Fang's arm. I was fighting a smile as pretended to ask 'Nick' to rub sunscreen on my back so that I would get the 'perfect tan'.

Fang quickly excused himself and smiled in an apologetic manner. Or at least that's what it must have looked like to the untrained eye. The elderly ladies swooned and blew kisses as he walked away with me.

"Thanks." Fang said once we had reached our spot.

"You owe me one." I joked. He turned to me and gave a mega watt smile that nearly knocked me off my feet.

"Okay." He agreed, once the smile had faded. I managed to grin back while trying to fight the weakness in my knees that his smile had caused.

"Come on, when I said I wanted to go for a swim I wasn't joking." I glanced at the old ladies to see that they were getting ready to leave.

"Bye, Nick!" One of them cried as she walked away. Fang visibly cringed and lifted a hand in acknowledgement. I chuckled as I shed the beach jacket. Throwing it on the sand, I began to stroll towards the water.

After a few steps, I realized that Fang wasn't beside me. I turned around and saw him staring at me. I gave him a look that said 'Are you coming or not?' He seemed to regain his senses and quickly whisked off his top. I tried to stop myself from gaping at his perfectly chiseled body as he walked over to me.

Snap out of it, Max! Don't stare! It's obvious! I screamed at myself. I tore my gaze away from his abs and immediately started to walk briskly.

The moment I reached the water, I waded in and sighed. The water was just the right temperature, cool but not cold. When the water was waist deep, I plunged in enjoying the relaxing feeling being underwater gave. I was completely cut off from the rest of the world, it was just me and the fishes that swam around me.

A rush of bubbles interrupted my peace, Fang turned and looked at me with a spark in his eyes that gave my stomach butterflies. Then for a second, his eyes seemed to be looking at something in the distance. I frowned slightly, what was with him?

All of a sudden, Fang reached a hand out and grabbed my arm. In one swift motion, he pulled me to his chest. I was shocked; this was not how Fang usually behaved. I was getting slightly heady from the combination of the lack of air and the fact that I was so close to Fang.

Fang went stiff and it hit me, something was wrong. I twisted around to face Fang and almost gasped. There it was, a Man 'O' War attached to Fang's arm.

The very same one he saved me from.

**Dun dun duhn dun. What will happen to Fang?**

**I'm so sorry I took so long! The next chapter might take even longer! So please be patient. Thank you so much.**

**Please review! They will most likely be incentives to write faster. Haha.**

**-Red rose**


	21. Panic

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reviewing! I love you guys! Also thank you for being the most patient people in the world!

**Okay, a bit of confusion in the last chapter. For those of you who do not know what a Man 'O' War is, it's kinda like a very advanced jellyfish. Its sting is very powerful and sometimes can kill. Scary, right? For those who still don't get what I'm trying to say, Google it, okay?**

**Another thing, Fang didn't hit Max, he grabbed her arm and **_**pulled**_** her. And yes, the Flock were all wearing cover ups on the beach. But when the old ladies left, they could reveal their wings.**

**By the way, sorry the last chapter seemed pretty crappy. I'll try to make this one better. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a Man 'O' War. **

* * *

It was wrapped around Fang's arm and touching his other arm.

I opened my mouth and quickly shut it when I almost choked on the seawater. I frantically searched the seabed for some weapons. Spotting a long piece of dead coral, I snatched it up and swiped at the Portuguese Man 'O' War. It released Fang's arms and floated away, I felt like going after it and tearing it to a billion shreds.

But I had my priorities, Fang was injured, get Fang to safety. I wrapped an arm around his toned stomach and rose to the surface. The moment my face emerged from the water, I inhaled the glorious air. Fang was panting beside me, he was going slightly limp. I drew in a deep breath.

"Iggy!" I yelled. Iggy heard the note of panic in my voice and he practically charged to get to us. "Nudge! Take a pail and get some seawater! Angel, Gazzy! Go and see if you can get some vinegar!" I fired off instructions as information about Man 'O' Wars flooded my mind.

Iggy reached us and placed an arm around Fang's shoulder. Together we towed Fang to the beach as gently as we could. I could feel worries clouding my mind, my hands were cold despite the sunny weather and it was like I was looking at this whole situation from someone else's point of view.

**Now is not the time, Max. **I jumped slightly as the Voice reappeared.

_Nice of you to remember me._ I thought back snidely.

**Now is not the time, Max. **The Voice repeated.** Concentrate. Fang needs you. The Flock needs you. **I had to admit, the Voice was right. I blinked and focused on the task.

We were supporting Fang as he staggered to the beach towel. He collapsed the second we arrived at the towel. Nudge came running with the seawater, wide eyed, she thrust the pail at me. I grabbed an extra towel, dunked it in the seawater and slowly began dabbing at the angry, red welts on his arms.

"What happened?" Ig asked, his hands lightly brushing over Fang's arm.

"Man 'O' War." I replied curtly, my shoulders relaxed slightly as I spied Angel and Gazzy in the distance. I'd read about the Man 'O' War, it has an extremely painful sting which sometimes could be lethal. Oh my god, lethal. I looked at Fang, his eyes were partially closed and his breathing was shallow.

"Fang, how do you feel?" my voice cracked, Fang rarely showed emotions and here he was in obvious agony. My heart ached to see him like this.

"I'm fine." His voice was strained and barely audible. Gazzy came running holding a cup of vinegar. Grabbing the cup, I used the towel to spread it on the wounds. I had read somewhere that vinegar would help.

I continued dabbing at the welts with seawater and vinegar for the next half an hour while Fang drifted in and out of sleep. At about noon, Fang sat up and took a swig of water from the water bottle that we brought down.

I heaved a sigh of relief, he seemed to be okay. Iggy left with the kids to get lunch, leaving us alone.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, inspecting the injury.

"Do what?" Fang dug his hands into the sand.

"Pull me away from the Man 'O' war, you didn't have to save me from that. Now you're injured." I replied. He attempted a smile, which came out more like a grimace.

"Because I didn't want to see you get hurt." His answer was so quiet that I had to strain to hear it, even with my superhuman hearing. My hands froze and I sat there in shock and unmoving. Never in my life would I have though that I would hear Fang utter such a sweet thing.

I didn't know how to react. Was it possible that Fang liked me in more than a brother-sisterly way? I wished that I knew, but my realistic side pushed the hope away and brought me back to earth. What was I thinking? There was no way Fang would actually like me in that way. Forget it, it wasn't possible, but I just couldn't stop loving him.

I realized that I had been staring into blank space contemplating Fang's possible love for me. Quickly, I dropped Fang's arm like a hot potato and busied myself with folding a few of the dry towels.

"Um… The rest of the flock went to get lunch. I'll go for a dip. Be right back, holler if you need anything." I rushed the words out and practically ran to the water. This time, I scouted the water's surface for any dangerous creatures. When the coast was clear, I slipped into the waves and relaxed.

* * *

Fang's POV

I lay there, ignoring the dull pain of my arm and staring at my best friend through half closed eyes. I had woken up about twenty minutes ago and I was satisfied to continue looking at this beautiful mirage. I was half delirious from the pain. Damn, the sting hurt like hell.

Max was sitting on the beach towel and looking worried, she shouldn't have to be like this. She shouldn't have to be living this kind of life; she should be like any other fourteen year old girl. I pretend to wake up, she's alerted immediately and her brown eyes are filled with relief.

I drank some water to clear my mouth. She watched and I could see her shoulders relax and I knew that she had been very worried.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, not looking at me. I knew exactly what she was talking about, but I played dumb.

"Do what?" I concentrated on the warm sand.

"Pull me away from the Man 'O' war, you didn't have to save me from that. Now you're injured." She looked at me and I could feel her bright eyes looking into my soul. She knew everything about me and I knew everything about her. I told her everything and she did too. I tried to smile and hoped that what I was going to say wouldn't ruin our relationship.

"Because I didn't want to see you get hurt." I said it in a half whisper. Her hands stopped moving on my arm and she went perfectly still. She didn't say anything for awhile and I took the opportunity to memorize her beautiful face.

"Um… The rest of the flock went to get lunch. I'll go for a dip. Be right back, holler if you need anything." She blurted out after folding a few towels. She took off to the water and I watched her go, wondering if I had made the right decision.

Iggy came with lunch and the kids a few minutes later. I inhaled the heavenly scent of the food and realized how hungry I was. I reached out to grab a few fries and stopped because of the pure agony in my arm. The rest were eating like mad since it was rare that we managed to have so much food in such a leisure manner.

"Angel, can you call Max? Use your mind because she's underwater and she might not hear me if I call her." I told Angel. She nodded and concentrated.

Then I saw her, Max was wading out of the water. As she got closer, I choked on my own saliva as I saw Max dripping wet, in a bikini. Give me a break, I'm a hormonal teenage boy and I should appreciate the view. Angel was giggling like crazy as she rummaged through my thoughts.

"Angel, get out of my head _now._" I said in a tone that was reserved for situations like this. She immediately withdrew from my mind even though the smile was still plastered on her face.

Max sat herself next to me and she looked at me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, Fang? Are your arms hurting again? Are they numb?" She clamped her mouth shut to avoid saying any more, but I read the questions in her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just my arms. I can't eat because I can't really move them. And, yeah…." I trailed off pathetically. Max looked thoughtful, and then an evil grin came onto her face.

"Well, Fang. It looks like I'm going to have to feed you." She smirked.

* * *

**There. Can you imagine Fang being fed? Hahahahaha! I'm so evil. **

**I'm afraid the next update is going to take as long as this one. I really don't have time. Thanks for waiting and not flaming me and stuff. You guys are great! Hugs all around!**

**Reviews please! Thanks for being patient! The next chapter will be up soon I hope! ******

**-Red rose**


	22. Feeding Fang

**Thank you so much for then reviews people! Thanks for waiting for this.**

**For those of you who have read the 5****th**** Max Ride book, you will see that JP had the same idea about the Man O War as me, I was so surprised when I read that part! :)**** Anyway…**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch, zero, nada, you get the picture. **

* * *

Fang's POV

There was no way I was going to let Max feed me. It would be so humiliating; I would never be able to look at Max or any Flock member in the face again. No, I wouldn't be fed by Max. Nope.

"No." I stated my opinion. Max grinned and waved a piece of chicken underneath my nose. The Flock had cracked up at the thought of anyone feeding me. I ignored them and turned away from the delicious aroma of the chicken that was currently wafting towards my nose.

"I'm not hungry." I was, in fact, very hungry but my pride was bigger. I refused to embarrass myself like this. Then I looked at Max, the mixture of concern and irritation in her expression was enough to let me soften a bit, but I held firm and shook my head.

She gave me a _Your-funeral_ look and took a bite of the chicken. Gazzy, who was still in hysterics was rolling on the sand laughing, but he stopped when I glared at him. Satisfied, I began to study my arm, calculating how long it would take for the use of my arm to be back again.

* * *

At eleven that night…..

The younger set had gone to sleep and Iggy was watching, or should I say listening, to the television. I walked to Max's room and knocked softly on her door. The door opened and she peered at me with a questioning look in her eyes.

I shifted from foot to foot, I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to eat. Now. I took a deep breath and looked at Max sheepishly.

"Um… Do you think that we can order some room service? I'm kinda hungry." I explained, looking at her, searching for a reaction. She smirked and teased me.

"What? Mr. I'm-too-good-to-be-fed is hungry?"I smiled at her, giving a grin that I reserved for her and her alone.

I saw color flood her cheeks and marveled how adorable she looked when she blushed. I looked down, embarrassed by my display of emotion. Recovering quickly, she flashed a stunning smile at me and began to walk down the hall.

"Okay, let's get something to eat. I'm feeling quite hungry too." She threw behind her as she reached the telephone. "Iggy, do you want something to eat? We're ordering room service." She called.

"No thanks!" Came the reply, Max dialed the room service number and began the order.

"I would like one Hawaiian pizza, a plate of chicken wings, a plate of spring rolls and a chocolate mousse." She paused and listened for awhile and then she smiled politely, "Yes, that would be charged to room nine oh four. Thank you." She hung up.

"It'll up in ten."She glanced at me, her eyes sparkled with a happiness that took my breath away, "We can eat in my room, it has a huge Plasma." I nodded and walked to her room, letting myself in and sitting gingerly at the edge of her bed. She stayed outside to wait for the room service. Sighing, I turned on the television and flipped through the channels, stopping on MTV.

After Taylor Swift's Love Story and Jordin Sparks' Tattoo, Max appeared at the door, pushing this huge trolley thing with plates of food on it. She parked it right next to the bed and flopped down beside me. Then sitting facing me, she lifted up a piece of pizza and positioned it at my lips, a smile played on her lips and her hair made her look like an angel.

She looked into my eyes and silently urged me to eat. My eyes never left hers as I took a bite of the pizza and savored the taste of the pineapple on my tongue. I continued to lose myself in her brown orbs as she sunk her teeth into the pizza. My heart beat at an abnormally fast rate, but this wasn't the first time we were sharing food.

Heck, we always shared food when we were young. But this was different. I don't know why, but the atmosphere was special, with the music playing in the background, we didn't have to talk. Everything that needed to be said, was shown through our actions, expressions, silently conversing we continued to eat. Within five minutes, we finished the pizza and had moved on to the chicken wings.

As she fed me the chicken, I noticed that she was wearing my ring. The ring I gave her for Christmas. I recalled how worried I had been, how frantic I was to get her a perfect present. Then I passed a jewelry shop and saw the ring. It befitted her, the six topazes reminded me of the Flock and the warm golden glow made me think of the radiance she shined with whenever she was happy or whenever she looked at me.

I always seemed to catch her glancing at me whenever I was looking at her, but then she would look away so fast I couldn't be too sure whether it was just my imagination. I remembered the engraving in the ring: _Angel of my Heart_. It was true, she was the most beautiful angel I had ever seen and she would always hold a place in my heart, whether she loved me back or not.

My gaze went up, past her reddish pink lips, adorable freckled nose, blushing cheeks and reached her eyes. Her eyes, that always held so much love, fear, anger, happiness, frustration, caught mine and her intake of breath was audible.

* * *

Max's POV

His eyes had a lost faraway look after I saw him staring at my ring. The ring he had given me for Christmas. Reminded, I sought the black army knife I had given him and found it hanging by his belt loop. Remembering the hug and kiss I had given him when I had opened the ring that he gave me, I flushed, my cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of red.

At that moment, he seemed to look at me. Our eyes locked and I gasped softly at the current of electricity that shot through my body. My heart pumped faster as I fell deeper and deeper into his midnight eyes. The same eyes that always held comfort for me, concern when I needed it and maybe, just maybe love. Not the brother-sisterly love nor the dump-you-in-a-week love, but the real kind of love. The everlasting type. But that could just be my imagination.

I tore myself from his gaze, painfully, and offered him a spring roll. He obediently leaned over and bit off a huge chunk. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a giggle. His dark eyes glanced at me with a _what's-so-funny?_ look. He raised an eyebrow which caused me to lose it and collapse into a fit of giggles. I don't usually laugh so easily and so lightly, but with Fang, I'm myself and I feel so content.

"I think I'll be able to use my arm by tomorrow." His deep soothing voice caressed my ears.

"Okay. That's just as well, we check out tomorrow." I found my voice. He nodded as he accepted the spoonful of chocolate mousse I gave him. I focused on his full lips as he moved away from the spoon and tasted the chocolate mousse. My gaze travelled down to his very well defined chest as he stretched and lay back on my queen sized bed. With our big appetites, we had easily polished off the food.

I lay next to him and for a few minutes we just stayed that way in comfortable silence. I opened my mouth to say something and immediately clamped it shut when I saw that Fang was asleep. He looked so much more vulnerable when he was sleeping, his hair, badly in need of a haircut swung in front of his eyes and complimented his tanned skin. His chiseled jaw made him look more handsome than ever.

I was right next to him and could feel the warmth from his body. It was past midnight, I was extremely tired and I didn't really have the heart to wake Fang up. I thought about turning the television off, but I soon let go off that thought as sleep overwhelmed me. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was _I love him._

* * *

**Yay! She loves him! I love him too! Haha, too bad he's not real.**

**Really sorry this took so long. I'm having exams now, so I have to study like crazy, I just wanted to upload this before I was sucked into studying like a mad woman. **

**I hope I wasn't laying on the FAX too thick. Please review! Thank you so much all of you for nudging me to keep writing. ******** I hope the next chapter comes soon!**

**-Red rose**


	23. Rise If Possible

**Hi guys! I love you so much, you are all so awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing! **

**My exams are over! Yay! So now, hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. Kay? I was also wondering, am I doing Fang's POV too much?**

**I would also like to credit Haseena for inspiring this chapter and also pushing me to write this faster. ******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for Fang. Does that make sense?**

* * *

Fang's POV

The sunlight streamed in and burned my eyelids. Muting a groan I rolled over to my side and froze. This wasn't my room, this wasn't my bed, heck, I wasn't even alone! Beside me, Max murmured something and stirred, I held my breath and prayed that she wouldn't wake up. Instead, she shifted and flung a long, slender arm over my chest. What on earth? My heartbeat quickened, this was not a good situation for a hormonal teenage boy who was madly in love with the girl beside him.

I slowly, carefully moved into a more comfortable position, trying not to wake Max up. Gazing at her, I knew with a certainty that I loved her more than anything in the world. That's it, I had to tell her, but not now. I would tell her when she was done saving the world, now she just had too much on her shoulders.

Smiling at her peaceful look, I inhaled her scent. Don't ask me why, but Max just always has this scent. It's sort of like a jasmine kind of sweet, Max-ish scent. And I loved it. It was the most intoxicating thing next to Max and I was addicted to it.

* * *

Max's POV

_I was laughing. I felt so happy and I had no idea why. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to come face-to-chest with a very handsome bird boy. Fang smiled and bowed slightly, extending his hand. _

"_May I have this dance?" His wonderful, deep voice registered in my brain. Smiling, I took his hand in response and we began to waltz around the field. All of a sudden, there was an explosion, someone dragged me away from Fang and I struggled. But I felt like I was moving in water, perpetually in slow motion while everything else zoomed past. I screamed Fang's name and…_

…And woke up with a jolt. Breathing rapidly, I stilled when my eyes found a pair of warm, dark ones. Suddenly, I realized that my arm was draped over the chest of the very same bird boy in my dream, I blushed girlishly and quickly removed my arm. He smirked and I blushed even harder. What was going on? Usually I would have come up with a witty remark, but around Fang, my brain stalled and I was left stumbling and stuttering.

"Morning." I mumbled. He pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard, then he tilted his head and looked at me.

"Morning, Max." He paused and studied me as if trying figure out what to say next, "You okay? You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"Nothing. Just a crazy dream." I grinned at him, "You were in it though. Does that qualify it as a nightmare?" I teased. He released a mega watt smile before answering.

"No, that makes it the best dream you ever had." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before swiftly removing himself from my room, leaving me sitting on my bed like an idiot. The area where his lips had grazed my cheek burned. I felt as if I was on a cloud and didn't have a care in the world. Who knew Fang had that kind of effect on me?

I bounced off the bed to wake the rest up and practically floated out of the room.

There goes my dignity.

* * *

Three hours later…

"So Max, did you and Fang have a good night's sleep last night?" Iggy had a smug look on his face, it disappeared after I hit him on the head though. We were on a plane headed for India to destroy the next branch of the School. Once again, Angel had used her very 'persuasive' method to get us on first class seats.

"Shut up." I muttered and sank back into the pillows to stare out of the window. As I watched the white clouds pass, I pondered Fang's behavior this morning. Fang usually was not this affectionate, unless he really meant it. I had no idea what was going on between Fang and me. One moment he was really close to me and another, he was keeping to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Fang leaned closer to me, as if he could look into my thoughts if he leaned near enough. Startled, I looked away from the window and straight to his dark eyes.

"Nothing," I murmured, staring into his eyes, "Just wondering how we can find the next School. India is quite big, right?" He nodded and his gaze shifted as he considered.

"It'll work out." He cracked a small smile and my heart melted. We returned to our original positions, me staring out the window and him sitting very still with his eyes closed.

A while later, I caught sight of something. A piece of land, or something. It was India! My hand shot out and grabbed Fang's arm, gripped it and tugged.

"Fang! Look! It's India! There's so many fields!" I felt like a little kid who had been just introduced to the candy store. Fang leant over me to see out of the window. He was so close to me that if he leant a little further he would end up on my lap. His arm was over me and resting on my armrest which should make me feel claustrophobic but instead, I felt quite secure. Protected. Oh man, I was definitely insane. The stress was getting to my head.

Still, I couldn't help but study this incredibly hot guy who was coincidentally was my best friend who had kissed me on the cheek this morning. He turned to look at me and I was caught staring. I couldn't stop a small gasp of surprise from escaping my lips and looked down to hide my embarrassment.

I felt a warm hand under my chin tilting my face up and our breaths mingled as I lost myself in his eyes. I brought a hand up and grazed his face gently…

"Uh, miss? Sir? I'm really sorry. I…Uh… We're about to land soon so we would appreciate it if you could fasten your seatbelts." A very flustered looking air stewardess gestured awkwardly. Fang and I pulled away immediately and I quickly clasped my seatbelt while Fang did the same. Satisfied, the air stewardess left after apologizing again.

**The Seven Wonders of the World, Max. **

_What? What about the Seven Wonders of the World?_ I asked the Voice, desperate for information.

**Think, Max. You know… **

_You're getting annoying. Oh wait, I forgot, you've always been annoying. _I grumbled. _Voice? Voice?_ Nevermind. What the hell was the Seven Wonders of the World supposed to mean? Come one, Max, you can figure it out. I furrowed my brow and pondered.

The Seven Wonders of the World was Christ the savior in Brazil, the great wall of China. Were we in the right place? Hold on a second, the Taj Mahal. The Taj Mahal was in India and it was one of the Seven Wonders of the World. Brilliant, from what I remember from Discovery Channel, the Taj Mahal is where the dead king and queen are buried.

Great.

As we walked out of the airport, the heat hit us and I prayed that we would not be here for very long. The sun was setting and it cast a warm orange glow on everything. I had made up my mind, if we were to go during the day, there would be hundreds of people there. After all, it was the Taj Mahal. So, the only logical thing to do was to break in. At night.

"Okay guys. The next School is at the Taj Mahal. We're going now and breaking in. We'll get rid of the School without damaging the monument, if not, we're dead. Got it?" I briefed the flock while walking briskly towards a small alley.

As we arrived at the alley, Fang shot a look at me. It was an Are-you-sure-you-know-what-you're-doing look. I couldn't stop the confident smile from spreading on my face. You were asking me, Maximum Ride, if I knew what I was doing. Right. For a second, I thought there was a hint of a smile on his lips, but maybe my eyes were just playing tricks on me.

Relishing the slightly cooler air as we glided to the Taj Mahal, I came to the conclusion that it was almost impossible to destroy the School if it was in the Taj Mahal. In the first place, how could the School be in the Taj Mahal? So many tourists went there, wouldn't someone have seen it? Or maybe someone did see it, just that they were killed before they could tell anyone.

Then I saw it. It took my breath away, the Taj Mahal was gorgeous. It was this huge beautiful white building with four pillars. Crap. _Four_ pillars? I was going to have to search one big thing and _four_ pillars?

The Flock had spotted it as well, Nudge and Angel were discussing the size excitedly and Gazzy was describing it to Iggy. Angel caught my eye and smiled cheerfully. I smiled back, she was such a sweetheart. I glanced at Fang and caught him staring at me with an odd look on his face, he quickly looked away.

_Are you guys together, yet?_ I was surprised by the question, for a second, I was too confused to answer. When I recovered, I sighed.

_Angel, no. Honey, I need to save the world, I don't have time for a relationship._

_But Fang doesn't mind waiting. Does that mean that after you save the world you two will get together?_

_I don't know, sweetie. Can we talk about this another time? Let's focus on taking down the Schools first. Okay?_

_Okay. But you guys _will_ eventually get together._ Angel's voice was firm as she retreated from my head. Seriously, I love that kid, but at times like these, I wanted to bang my head against a wall. Repeatedly. Angel looked at me and giggled. I couldn't help but grin as well.

"Going down!" I called and within a minute, landed. I scanned the area for guards and noticed a few on the perimeter. The rest of the Flock landed and I placed a finger on my lips and gestured towards the guards. They understood and moved quietly as I led them to the Taj Mahal.

Crap, the doors were closed. There weren't any visible windows. How were we going to get in?

"Max." Fang's voice was just loud enough for me to hear, but I still looked around to see if anyone else heard. Once I was sure that we were safe, I ran stealthily to him. His hand rested on one of the walls of the Taj Mahal, just below his fingers ran a small, thin crack. Immediately I placed my hand on the crack and followed it. Just three inches down my fingers met with a tiny latch.

Fang and I glanced at each other. I fiddled with the latch until it opened and I tensed, ready to fight if anything happened. I eased the door open and peered inside. It was the Taj Mahal. We had done it! We had just found a way into the Taj Mahal. I walked in and surveyed the area, no sign of anything or anyone. I signaled the Flock to come and they all darted in quickly, Fang was the last and left the door ajar.

"Okay, everybody, spread out a bit but stay close. Look for hidden doors or secret passageways or something." I ordered in a low tone. We moved quickly, touching the walls and feeling for anything. Room after room, we just couldn't find anything.

"This is so cool, it's like Indiana Jones or something." Gazzy whispered. In spite of myself, I grinned and ruffled his hair.

Finally, we came to this huge temple room kind of thing. Maybe this was it. I started feeling the walls, looking for a door.

**Rest in Peace.** The Voice interjected.

_What?_ I was on full alert. I held up a hand and everybody stopped, going into full battle mode.

**Rest in Peace.** The Voice repeated. Obviously, it was not giving any other clue and if I asked a question it would probably just repeat itself. Like I said, it was annoying.

"Rest in peace," I recited aloud. The Flock gathered around me and looked puzzled, "That's what the Voice said, rest in peace."

"Isn't that what people put on graves? Like, R.I.P?" Nudge suddenly blurted out.

"No! That stands for Rise If Possible!" Gazzy argued.

"No, Gaz. That's it! The School is where the dead king and queen are buried!" I realized, "We've got to find their tombs or something." We roamed around, now with a goal. Gazzy was going around muttering, "It means Rise If Possible. It does!"

"Max!" I spun around to find Angel at the top of a staircase. I motioned to the Flock and slowly, we went down cautiously. Slipping under a 'No Unauthorized Personnel" sign, I reached the bottom of the stairs. And gasped. Two tombs lay there, side by side. The rest of the Flock arrived and Fang described it to Iggy while Angel covered her mouth.

"Look around, guys." I moved to the walls and felt for a door. Five minutes later, we all reported back with no signs of doors. My gaze shifted to the tombs.

"Maybe there's a key or something in the tombs." Fang voiced my thoughts.

"Come on, guys. We've got to try it." I said, walking to the tombs. I checked my watch, we had eight hours to daybreak. I knelt beside the tomb and tried pushing it. It was too heavy. One look at Fang and as usual, he read my mind perfectly. Kneeling beside me, he put his hands beside mine. I said sorry to the dead person inside.

"One, two three, push!" I gave the command and pushed with all my might. The cover shuddered a bit and opened ever so slightly.

"Rise If Possible, Rise If Possible, Rise If Possible." Gazzy was chanting under his breath.

"One more time, push!" I said and used my body weight to push. I held my breath as the cover slid open completely. I looked in and gasped. The Flock crowded around and for a second, nobody spoke. Fang was still kneeling beside me, his eyes had widened.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

**Did I just leave you with a cliffy? Oops. I'm so evil. Review to find out what was inside the tomb!**

**I am officially on a roll! Woo!!! Seriously, my writer's block is gone! I am so sorry for the previous chapters which might have been pretty sucky. Hopefully, this one is better!**

**Review! And remember to tell me if I'm writing too much Fang POV!**

**-Red rose**


	24. Six feet under and more

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm getting really busy, so I'll try to keep the chapters coming.**

**By the way, I just saw the Maximum Ride manga, Fang's hair isn't that long!!! I feel like suing the artist. **

**Kudos to goldenrose37, you guessed right! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Where the dead king or queen was supposed to be was replaced by a huge hole in the floor. It was pretty dark but I could roughly make out the vague outline of a stairwell. Nudge gasped when she saw it and I felt Fang twitch slightly. The stairwell being dark meant that it was enclosed and we all know how much we hate enclosed areas. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, guys. Come on." I carefully placed a foot down and shifted it until it was in a comfortable position. Slowly, I went down one step at a time with Fang right behind me and the rest of the Flock following.

The steps were small with only a rusty looking handrail for support, which I clung on to for dear life. Walls were placed as close as possible to the stairs, heightening my claustrophobia and causing me to start hyperventilating.

Suddenly, my foot slipped on the wet, tiny stair and I fell, losing my grip on the handrail. I let out a squeal as I felt myself fall. To my surprise, a steady arm gripped my waist and prevented me from tumbling down the stairs where I would inevitably break my neck and blow our cover. Looking up at my rescuer, it was none other than, you guessed it, Fang.

One hand held on tightly held on to the rail while his other arm comfortably circled my waist, amazingly taking most of weight. Our eyes locked and for a second, I thought Fang loved me. The way I wanted him to, the way I loved him. But something in his eyes shifted, as if he was masking an emotion, and I was convinced that it was a trick of light.

Gazzy hurriedly gave life commentary for Iggy who grinned like a Cheshire cat and Nudge and Angel immediately began discussing how this looked like a scene from a movie. I closed my eyes as a warm blush crept over my cheeks, I was never going to live this down.

"Stay quiet, guys," I warned and everybody became serious again, "Let's keep moving. The stairs are, um, slippery." The Flock exchanged knowing grins at that. I glared and they all maintained solemn faces. I looked at Fang who had an annoyingly smug look on his face and muttered my thanks. His smirk grew wider.

I continued down the stairs for another agonizing ten minutes. When I felt my feet touch solid ground, I almost bent down and kissed it. The rest of the Flock looked inclined to do the same thing. It was still incredibly dark, why wasn't there any light here? I walked a few steps forward and saw the black door in front of me just before I banged into it. Rubbing my forehead, I heard Gazzy bump into Fang and mutter an apology as Fang halted right behind me.

Reaching down, I felt for a knob or something and my fingers met with a lock. I frowned, this lock felt strange, there was a keyhole but the surface was rough. Like there were buttons or something. Wait a second! I felt the lock again, there was a keypad!

"Iggy, there's a lock. Nudge, there's a keypad on the lock." Nothing else needed to be said, both moved towards the lock immediately. I stepped back and wished that we could get out of this tiny space. Thankfully they worked fast and I heard the soft click of the lock opening.

"Good job. Thanks, guys." I smiled briefly and took a deep breath as I stood at the door. One glance behind me showed that everyone had gone into battle mode. I was extremely tense as I opened the door wide and stepped into the brightly lit hall.

No one in sight.

I motioned to the Flock to come out. Walking as quietly as we could, I checked for cameras as we searched for the room which contained the mutants. There should only be a few since this was a minor testing school.

"Max?" I looked at Angel, "I can hear the thoughts of some in here." She gestured toward the door she stood next to. I nodded and waited until the others were at the door before I opened it.

Four cages lay on the floor and inside were four terrified looking experiments. We unlocked their cages quickly and they huddled together. I chose the oldest looking one to speak to.

"Get out of this room, turn right, walk past four doors and then turn right again. Go up the stairs and find the secret entrance in the Taj Mahal. The door is open, get out and find somewhere safe to live. Got it?" He or she nodded, grabbed the others and fled.

"Right, now how do we get rid of this place?" I turned to my Flock.

"We could blow it up." Iggy mumbled.

"Nice try, Igs. No. Unless this place is made of bulletproof material or something." I thought aloud. All of a sudden, a scream pierced the air, all six of us raced there to find a few Erasers and whitecoats trying to recapture the mutants.

I swung a round house kick at the nearest Eraser, he punched me in the gut and all my air left my body in a whoosh. Gasping for breath, I prayed that these were old models and clapped my hands over its ears. I heard Nudge cry out and spun around as my Eraser sank to the ground.

Although there were few Erasers, the whitecoats were shooting tranquilizers. They had gotten Nudge and another one hit Gazzy. Earsers began tossing them in cages and Angel fell as she was shot. I let out a yell and sprinted to the nearest whitecoat. I took him out and moved on to the next one. Who jabbed a needle into my arm.

"Sweet dreams." He said, smiling maniacally. I tried to punch him, but everything felt so heavy. I closed my eyes and my body hit the floor with a thump.

* * *

"Unh." Everything was bright, I felt so cramped and lethargic. I shifted only to fin myself in a small cage. Honestly, what was the problem with buying bigger cages? I quickly looked around the room to see the Flock watching me with worried eyes. Despite my cramped state, I managed a small smile.

"Is everyone okay?" My Flock barely nodded, "Where are the other mutants?" I asked.

"_They_ got away while _we _got captured." Fang informed me with a hint of bitterness in his voice. I sent him a _Stop it _look that. He sighed and gave his cage shake. A look at the Flock showed them bruised, scared but nonetheless, in one piece.

"Don't worry, we're going to get out of here." I focused on my power, and froze when I couldn't feel it. I tried slamming out a force field, nothing happened. What was going on? Could powers disappear?

"Angel, sweetie," I said while trying to keep my voice calm, "Can you try to read my mind?" She concentrated for awhile before her eyes widened with fear and she shook her head. She was obviously panicking but she struggled to look calm.

"So our powers don't work in this room. How did they do that?" I said, pondering. The Gazzy looked like he was too scared to even listen to me, the rest of the Flock were also starting to drift off in their own worlds. I didn't blame them, this place scared the heck out of us so much that the only thing reasonable to do was hide.

"Our experiments escaped, we have only several Erasers left and two out of six of our scientists are out for the count! How are we going to test our latest formula?" An agitated voice penetrated the door of the room. I caught Fang's eye and he nodded to show that he had heard the statistics.

"Test it on the captured experiments!" The other whitecoat said in an exasperated voice.

"Are you sure? These are the only six successful experiments. They're very dangerous. Reports from the School in Switzerland say they have been taking done the other Schools. The leader is the oldest _girl._" The speech was made in a hushed tone and the last word was said in a disgusted manner.

"Then test it on her! If anything goes wrong, her band would be lost without her!" This seemed to have made sense to the first whitecoat because footsteps sounded and the door swung opened.

I exchanged horrified looks with Fang as Erasers picked my cage up and began walking out. One look at Fang and he understood what I was trying to say. _You're in charge._

"Max!" Nudge cried out. Angel was watching, terror filled her eyes and I knew that she was reliving her time at the School. Iggy had a stricken look as Gazzy looked close to tears. And Fang, Fang was looking at me in that way that made me love him so much. That look of love was back in his eyes again.

I memorized their faces as I was carried out of the room. God knows what the twisted jerks might do. I began fighting, trying to get out of my cage.

"No use now, we're going to try to enhance your growth. You will be stronger than ever before and more mature!" He let out an evil cackle that chilled me to the bone.

"You sicko." I snarled. He only opened the door to another room, the clinical smell almost reduced me to tears. I struggled for all that I was worth, but the Erasers pinned me down and strapped me down. The bright light that hung above me blinded me.

I closed my eyes as a lone tear slipped down my face.

Oh god, nothing could save me now.

* * *

**Oh my gosh. I'm freaking myself out. I actually feel scared.**

**So… Review if you want Max to live! Muahahaha! **

**Thanks for your support! I'll try to update as soon as possible! So just review! ******

**-Red rose**


	25. How not to destroy a National Monument

**Hey, thanks for the reviews, you guys! I love you all! You're so awesome! I hope you like this chappie!**

**Guess what? MR fanfictions are here! So if you want me to vote for you or anything, you can PM me or say it in a review. You can find it under Myrah's stories. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Fang's POV

I crouched in my cage, frozen with terror, heart pumping with fear for Max. How could they take her away? No, nothing must happen to her. Without her, the Flock would be nothing. Without her, _I_ would be nothing.

Suddenly, a scream rang out, penetrating the door of the room. Angel cried out in fear. _That was Max's scream._ I growled and gripped the bars of my cage, bending it ever so slightly. I gritted my teeth as rage flooded my veins, if anything happened to Max, I would probably lose control.

Iggy had stiffened and Nudge was cowering in her cage, muttering to herself, she seemed on the verge of tears. Gazzy was whimpering, but he tried to do it softly. Those assholes! What were they doing to Max? I couldn't stand it, the thought of Max in pain was tearing a hole in my heart.

The door was flung open and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gazzy jump. An Eraser stepped in and threw an unconscious Max to the floor. Angel gasped and gripped the bars of her cage. I felt something lodge in the back of my throat and I bent the bars of my cage even more.

"Wait for her to wake up, then we can actually conduct the experiment. Stupid transfer, he injected her with a sedative using the wrong needle," I relaxed ever so slightly, they had only injected her with a sedative. Nothing else. The Flock visibly became less tense, "Release the others from their cages, perhaps they can wake her up. Their powers don't work in this room anyway." The whitecoat that had been giving out orders looked around, sighed and left the room.

The Eraser that had tossed Max in unlocked Angel's cage and moved on to Gazzy's cage. The two rushed to Max's side immediately. He went around unlocking cages and when he got to Iggy's cage, Ig sent a look in my direction, obviously torn between getting rid of one Eraser and making sure Max was okay.

"Max." I said quietly, she was our priority. Without her, we wouldn't be able to do anything. He heard and quickly moved to Max as soon as his cage was unlocked. When the Eraser reached my cage, I growled slightly and fought the urge to beat the lights out of this Eraser. I shot out of my cage and went straight to Max. Thankfully, the Eraser left quickly without standing guard.

"Max, Max." My voice was calm, barely disguising the urgency I felt, the fear, the _love._ I scanned her, there were a few bruises where she had struggled, my eyes found a pinprick surrounded by a huge bruise. Angel held Max's hand and was calling her name.

Iggy was grasping her other hand and had a mixture of relief and worry on his face. Involuntarily, my hand reached out and touched her face, my fingers feeling the warmth of her smooth skin.

"Max." Her name escaped my lips in a whisper. She stirred and blinked sleepily at us.

"Max!" Nudge exclaimed. Her mouth curved up in a small smile, then she swallowed and spoke.

"What happened? How come you're out of the cages?" She struggled to sit up and winced when she jostled her arm.

"Some new whitecoat injected you with a sedative instead. So they let us out because they thought that we could wake you up." I replied, unable to hide the slightest relief in my voice. She heard and smiled reassuringly at me, but I could tell by her eyes that she was shaken. I discreetly reached my hand out and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

I almost laughed when her eyes widened, but the situation prevented me from doing so. She shot a breathtaking smile at me and I could almost see her strength fill the room.

"Okay, guys. So here's the plan." Her eyes glinted with confidence that made me smile with relief.

Maximum Ride was back in the game.

* * *

Max's POV

"Okay, guys. So here's the plan. I sat up straight and gave a smug smile, feeling my strength slowly returning. I had let these disgusting pigs in whitecoats torture us and now, all I wanted was a good night's rest. It was time to get out of here.

"They only have a few Erasers, their advantage is sedatives. So the next time they open the door, we charge. The first thing to do is disarm them. Then we'll get out of here. We'll figure out how to get rid of this place later." I looked around me and each face I saw was one of determination. I smiled, I loved my Flock.

Iggy paused and the look on his face turned to one of concentration, "Someone's here." We all quickly assumed fighting positions near the door. Adrenaline flooded my veins and my heart pounded. My super human hearing picked up the code that was being pressed into the keypad outside the door. The door swung open and we leapt!

I launched myself at the nearest whitecoat, smashing the tranquilizer on the floor and knocking him out. I snarled as I wrestled with an Eraser, all around me I heard groans of whitcoats and erasers alike. As I finished my Eraser with a swift high kick to the head, I wrenched a tranquilizer from a whitecoat and stuck it into his neck. He crumpled without a sound.

I checked out the status of my Flock, Angel was holding her own against two Erasers by making them hit each other repeatedly, Nudge had used my example and was jabbing Erasers with a tranquilizer. Gazzy was speed punching an Eraser in the stomach while Iggy pulled something out from his pocket, he threw it into the chaos of erasers and whitecoats and dived for cover.

"Fire in the hole!" He yelled. I realized that Fang was being held up by a bunch of remaining Erasers. There wasn't any time left to help him, I sprinted over to him and turned his body so that the Erasers were our cover.

**BOOM!**

I looked up, saw that Iggy had only planted a mini bomb so that both whitecoats and Erasers were reduced to smithereens. My arms were still interlocked around Fang and when he tried to sit up, we both ended up falling down.

"Sorry." I muttered and untangled my arms from his. He gave a small warm smile that said, _Thank you_. I colored and quickly scrambled up to survey the damage.

"Report!" I shouted, trying not to choke on the dust.

"Here," Nudge coughed as she sat up, "Angel's here too." She continued as Angel poked her head out and grinned at me.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Gazzy jumped up and high fived Iggy whose sooty face contrasted his white teeth.

"Good job, guys." I praised even though I didn't really approve of Iggy using a bomb in a national monument, "Okay, since we can't do anything to destroy this place. The only thing we can do is smash everything and get out of here." Looks of comprehension dawned on the Flock's faces they grinned slowly.

"Okay, so go, wreck as much havoc as you can and be back here soon." I instructed and immediately, Gazzy bolted off.

I raced into a room and threw all the chemicals on the floor, smashing all the Velcro beds with a steel bar I had found. Looking at my watch, I froze and my heart stopped, _dawn was just two minutes away_.

The moment the sun came up, we would be visible when we sneaked out and we probably would be arrested or something. We had to get out of there now.

"Guys! We gotta go! Now!" I yelled as I ran to the staircase. My Flock appeared immediately and I rushed the younger set up with Iggy holding on to Gazzy. Making sure that Fang was right behind me, I sprinted up the stairs and burst out of the hole in the floor.

Thirty seconds to go… I looked at Fang and we pushed the tomb cover. God! The thing was stuck. Crap, not good.

"One more time!" I tried to keep my voice calm. This time, Iggy helped too. The tomb cover ground back into place.

Ten, nine, eight… We pounded up the stairs and headed for the exit.

Three, two, one. The sun burst out from behind the trees just as we exploded from the Taj Mahal.

"Go, go, go." I hissed as we darted away from the Taj Mahal.

"Hey! Stop! I have a gun! Stop!" A heavily Indian accented voice commanded. The sound of a gun reloading chilled me.

Crap. Now what?

* * *

**Will they get shot? Or will they get arrested? No offence to Indians. :)**

**Thanks for being patient! Please review! I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible. :)**

**Thank you!**

**-Red rose**


	26. Fragility

**Hey guys, thanks for waiting! Sorry the previous chapter wasn't really exciting, it was more of a filler chapter than anything. **

**Starr33: Thanks so much for the idea! I'm gonna use it, okay?**

**Princess of Chocolate: I promise I won't diss them. No offence. Really.**

**Samz-ness: Thank you so much for the encouragement. :)**

**Sandra(): I won't kill anyone, I hate character deaths. They're too depressing. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you really made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do not make me repeat it. Plus, I owe the idea of this chappie to Starr33.**

* * *

I stopped immediately, there was no way I was going to let any of my Flock get hurt. Sucking in a deep breath, I turned around and gave him my scariest face. The rest of the Flock went into fighting stance. I could tell they were tired, they hadn't slept for one night and had just busted out of a major hellhole, but still, they managed to stay alert and glare at the security guard.

The security guard halted in front of us, amazingly, after running about a hundred yards, he wasn't panting at all. He looked at us steely eyed and pointed the gun…. at Angel. Oh my god, not Angel.

In a second, I had darted forward and stepped in front of Angel, placing myself between her and the gun. I heard a slightly muffled gasp from Nudge and I sensed Fang stiffen. I knew that what I was doing was incredibly dangerous, but this was a security guard, right? He can't just shoot a girl like that… I hope.

"I'm not supposed to hurt you," the security guard said, his Indian accent strangely gone, and yet, his voice sounded familiar, "The Director wants you for himself," Then it hit me, this wasn't a security guard, this was a Flyboy and that meant trouble. I moved to disarm him, but he moved faster and aimed the gun. Straight. At. My. Heart. All movements ceased as my Flock trained their eyes on my imminent death factor.

"Hello, Max," the Director's voice came out of the Flyboy and I growled, "I just want to say that I can't wait for you to get here. After monitoring your capabilities, I know exactly how I'm going to deal with you when you come to the last School. Just to speed up your arrival, I am going to tell you that the last branch of the School is behind a tall curtain of water. Given your intelligence, you'll definitely figure it out. See you soon, Maximum. If you can dodge the bullet."

There was a millisecond's pause as I processed the words.

"Duck!" I yelled as I moved to dodge the bullet. But the Flyboy was ready and he pulled the trigger.

Bang.

All hell broke loose, as I dimly heard the girls scream and Fang roar, "Get the Flyboy!" I had gasped when the bullet slammed into me. This wasn't like when those jerks had shot me back when I saved Ella, this really hurt. The bullet was probably embedded in my flesh and I knew that I was losing blood rapidly. The edges of my vision were black and my knees felt very weak. As I heard the rush to tackle the Flyboy, I saw out of my darkening vision Iggy punch the Eraser and the younger set joined him in taking the Flyboy out.

I felt the blood rushing in my ears as I crumpled and I expected to hit the ground. _I'm going to die._ I thought as I collapsed, but then, as always, a pair of strong arms caught me and held me with so much tenderness that I thought that I _had_ died and gone to heaven.

Despite the fact that I felt nauseas and I thought I was going to die, I felt incredibly safe in those warm, strong arms. God, I sounded like a lovesick fool. Heck, I was a lovesick fool! Crap, must be the lack of blood that's causing me to think like this.

"Max, Max. Everything's going to be okay," Fang's face came into my field of vision and I had to blink a few times to focus on his face, "Max, you're gonna be fine." He tried to keep his voice calm, but a note of panic gave him away. His eyes were anxious, more anxious than when Angel was captured. I don't know what made me do it, but I weakly reached out a trembling hand and touched the soft skin on Fang's cheek.

Then I knew I couldn't die. No matter what happened, I had to stay alive. But the more shocking thing hit me, I didn't stay alive for the Flock, even if I was on the brink of death, I would stay alive, but it would be for _Fang._ Suddenly, everything made sense, everything was so simple and clear. I, Maximum Ride, was in love with Fang.

And with that amazing thought, I blacked out with a smile on my lips.

* * *

Fang's POV an hour later…

I sat there next to her, holding her slightly cold hand in mine. We had found a slightly more secluded place hidden by trees and Iggy doctored her. Iggy had removed the bullet and bandaged her. She was hit right under her collarbone, fury clouded my mind as I thought about the way she had put the safety of the Flock before hers.

Couldn't she for once just worry about herself? I was going to get white hairs from worrying about her. As I clutched her hand, I remembered how her shaking hand had caressed my cheek. I inhaled thinking about her warm touch.

There had been a grogginess in her expression but just before she collapsed, there had been a knowing light in her eyes, as if she had made an astonishing new discovery. After knowing her for what seems like forever, I recognized the little signs of shock and slight panic as she made the realization. I wonder what she thought of.

She shifted slightly so that her head was slightly on my lap, then she winced slightly. Gazing at her, I saw how fragile she really was. Her character and attitude made her seem invincible, but as a small sigh escaped her lips, I realized how easily her physical form could be crushed. Suddenly, I felt a strong urge to protect her, to make sure she was okay, so that she would never have to be sad or hurt again.

As if on cue, Angel looked up at me from her position next to Nudge, "She loves you too, Fang."

_What?_

* * *

Two hours later… Max's POV

I woke up with a mildly throbbing pain near my collarbone. Groaning, I tried to push myself up and sucked in air when a bolt of pain shot through my chest. Fang was there in an instant, supporting me as I moved into sitting position. Immediately, the rest of the Flock crowded around me.

"Max!"

"Max, are you okay?"

"Max! Oh my gosh! How do you feel? Does it hurt? I mean, of course it hurts, you got shot. But maybe you could have applied your super speed and then ducked. You know, duck is such a funny word, it's like, it can be used on an animal, or an adjective. But aren't ducks cute? Especially ducklings, they're so soft and yellow and fluffy! Just like cotton candy! Oh my gosh! What if duckling fluff was made of cotton candy! And-" I clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth, wincing slightly at the minor ache caused by the movement.

"How do you feel?" One voice cut through the all others, deep and soothing. I managed a small smile at Fang.

"Like crap, but compared to the Flyboy definitely much better." This time, I grinned wholeheartedly at the Flock and they visibly relaxed. Obviously, my injury had worried them a lot.

"Did you guys sleep?"I glared slightly at Fang, if the Flock didn't take this opportunity to sleep, then it was his fault. He simply looked back at me with a slightly amused smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, Max. We all slept a little. Except Fang, he just sat next to you and held your hand." Angel chirped, her sweet face beaming at me. Now, I glared even harder at Fang, trying to sort everything out. Before I passed out, I recall admitting to myself that I loved Fang and now Fang didn't sleep, even though he was exhausted, just to hold my hand? Wait a second, did Fang just blush? This was getting to be a really weird day.

But now wasn't the time. I had to get on track.

"Iggy, what's the extent of my injury and how long will I take to recover?" I asked, standing up with a bit of help from Fang.

"The bullet hit you right under your collarbone, but it didn't go in too deep. You lost a lot of blood though. You should recover in four days or so." Iggy reported.

"Right, okay. The last School is in Switzerland. We need to get to the airport. We can figure what "a tall curtain of water" refers to on the plane. Right now, we need to finish this." I ended determined.

"Max, you're injured, you can't fight. You're too weak, you can't fly." Fang, the voice of logic, but logic was nothing compared to an extremely determined Max. I think he already knew that.

Without a word, he strode to me and picked me up, bridal style. I let out a squeak in protest. Angel giggled and Nudge squealed as I flailed slightly.

"U and A, guys." He called. One by one, the Flock rose up in the air. All the while, I was arguing.

"Why do I have to be carried? I can fly! Fang! Put me down!" I struggled, but his firm grip remained, even when he took off.

"Because," he replied calmly, "You obviously are too weak to stand let alone fly and you insist on going to the airport. So I believe it is my responsibility to make sure that you don't faint halfway while flying and crack your thick skull on a rock." I goggled at him, then I huffed a sigh and settled in those wonderfully comfortable arms.

I know, I know, Maximum Ride doesn't give up so easily. But just wait till _you_ get held by Fang and you'll understand.

* * *

**;)**

**There, how was that? Hopefully better than my previous chapter!**

**Thanks to all of you who have been so patient. I probably don't deserve to ask this but, review please?**

**Thank you! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Promise. Now all you have to do is review!!**

**-Red rose**


	27. Never let your guard down

**Thank you for all your reviews! I'm sorry all my chapters are super slow. **

**I hope this chapter is good!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine.**

* * *

Staring out of the small plane window, I wondered what would happen if clouds were really made of cotton candy. I sighed and closed my eyes, clearly boredom was sinking in.

"Max? Are we there yet?" Gazzy's wide blue eyes were filled with innocence as he popped up over his seat to turn around and look at me. I restrained the urge to scream, this was the one hundred and fifty seventh time he had asked this question since the seventeen hour flight started.

"Soon, honey." I replied with a sigh. I settled back into my seat, wincing slightly as my collarbone ached. Then I turned to Fang and asked, keeping my voice low, "How long more is this damn flight?" I usually could take seventeen hours on a plane but a restless Gazzy had shortened my patience.

"About two more hours." He replied, a small smile tugging at his irresistible lips. Wait, what? Nah, that was just the boredom talking. I would _never _call Fang irresistible, even though he was in that bad boy sort of way. Shit, I did not just think that. Snap out of it, Max, that's just the boredom talking. Think of something more important, I told myself sternly.

_But Fang's the most important thing in your life. _I heard something whisper in the back of my mind, which didn't sound like Angel but my own voice.

"I think it's behind a waterfall." I blurted out, desperate to stop thinking about Fang. He stared at me for a moment, probably wondering if I had gone mad and then catching on and nodding.

"Which one?" His dark eyebrows drew together as he frowned, trying to think of a waterfall. I had to stop describing Fang, because if I did I would end up realizing that he was so handsome that he could make a girl swoon just by looking at her and a body so hot that if he went to the beach, ninety nine percent of the female population would pass out. The one percent was me, of course, but that's not the point.

"Tall curtain of water, right? So I'm guessing the tallest one in Switzerland." I bit my lip thinking.

* * *

Three hours later…

"Ohemgee! This is so pretty! I mean like, it looks like a picture from National Geographic or something! I mean, yeah, it's evil because the School is possibly behind it, but still! It's so awesome! I wish we had a camera, you know, though we could take pictures with our minds which is what've always been doing and-" I cut off Nudge's whisper-rant as we stared at the gushing waterfall, so tall that even as I craned my neck as far back as possible, I could barely see the top.

The water pouring down turned to mist before it hit the rocks below. We were supposedly in some place called Valais and according to the computer in the airport, the waterfall was called Cascade du Gietro. It was breathtaking.

Now the problem was how to get _behind_ it.

I remained alert for any movements as I considered my possibilities. We could fly through the waterfall and get wet, or hop on the rocks near it and get wet as well as possibly break our necks. Definitely the first choice, I conceded, eying the thundering water.

Two minutes later, we were dripping wet, freezing cold and behind the waterfall. I shivered as I checked my Flock, everyone except Fang was chattering, but we were all in one piece and that's what mattered.

The cave behind the waterfall was extremely dark and I cursed Peter Blumill for giving us such a vague clue, if we got this wrong, we could be flying through waterfalls for the next five hours.

Taking a hesitant step forward, I slipped on the wet uneven floor and almost fell. Removing my supporting hand from the grimy walls, I made a face and gasped. Looked at the source of pain and found a small needle sticking out from my arm. Already I felt dizzy and I heard a thud. Spinning around and nearly crumpling to the floor, I saw Angel collapsed in a heap.

Thud, Gazzy went down too. One by one, we passed out, unable to do anything about the situation. I caught Fang's eyes as I crashed down on my knees, his feelings flashed in his gaze, mirroring mine. Panic, outrage, worry. Fear.

Then I closed my eyes and the whole world went black.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, the lately familiar clinical smell filled me with panic. I was in a cage, again. The Flock was in the same room as me, only different cages and in each of their faces I could read their horror at being here. Angel was huddled up in her cage and she tried to smile bravely at me but her face crumpled and she turned away.

_It's the last School, sweetie. We can do this._ I thought at her, sending some encouragement. She took a deep breath and smiled at me. Angel seemed to have sent the message to everyone because Gazzy got that adorable look of determination on his face and Nudge sat up straighter. Well, as straight as you can sit in a cramped cage. Iggy nodded and Fang simply regarded me with his dark eyes.

The door was flung open so hard that it left a dent in the paint on the wall behind it. In strode a whitecoat, three Flyboys and- surprise, surprise- Peter Blumill.

"Max…" He smiled coldly at me, drawing my name out on his tongue as if savoring it. I said nothing and glared at him.

"Maximum, Maximum. Well done," He chuckled, "You brought down every School except this one. Now, I think you are truly the most interesting life form I have ever come across…. Which is why I would like to test you and develop more intelligent recombinants and they will all be under my orders. And then, I can rule the world!" He threw back his head and laughed. A sick, evil laugh.

As if on cue, our cages were picked up and thrown out into the hallway. Wincing with the jarring effect the impact had on my collarbone, I tried concentrating on exploding the cage, but before anything could happen, I was picked up and taken away. Twisting in my cage I could see the rest of the Flock being whisked off to separate rooms.

Ten injections, four blood tests, twelve runs on the treadmill and twenty different obstacle courses later. I slumped down against a wall, my breathing was heavy. I could feel my energy ebbing away.

Two Flyboys grabbed my arms and forced me to stand. I put up a weak struggle but I was half dragged to a different room where I was strapped to a chair in front of a curtain. The Flyboys left, leaving me in the room. I thrashed furiously in the chair straining at the Velcro straps, but it was no use and I was left with red welts where the straps had cut my arms. I took in my surroundings, other than a huge machine near me and the curtain, I was alone.

The door swung open and in came Peter Blumill. I attempted to lunge at him but the chair was secured to the floor so I only earned myself more angry marks on my arms. Without a word he began hooking me up to the machine, while I forced my tired body to fight, in the end I was defenseless.

"Now, now, Maximum, this is a very complicated procedure. First, I must say that you and your Flock have done very well in the tests. This is the last test for the day and I want to see your decision matrix. How does that sound?" He finished attaching all the necessary equipment to me as he spoke. I responded with a bad word and he laughed. The same evil laugh. He clapped his hands twice and slowly the curtain rose.

I gasped.

Fang and Angel. Not just Fang and Angel, Fang and Angel in a tank of water. The bottom of the tank was covered with four inch deadly nails. It was a big tank, and it was half filled with water. The walls were smooth and they were treading water. Fang had already discarded his shirt and jeans so that he could float better and Angel had also stripped to her underwear and shirt.

"This is the easy part, Maximum," Peter Blumill's voice filtered through my horror, "They will die from either lack of oxygen or drowning. But I, being so kind hearted, have decided that you will get to save _one_ of them. Only one, mind you. The tank is sound proof but after you make the decision, you will get to sit here and watch your friend _die._" I was barely breathing, I couldn't do this. I couldn't choose.

Fang and Angel had seen me and had pressed themselves on the glass that separated us. I saw Angel's mouth form the word, 'Max'. I nearly cried. I watched their lips to try and see what they were saying. Fang was comforting Angel but his eyes were on me.

I saw his worry, his fear, his anger and his love. Tears were forming in my eyes as I shook my head.

"I can't do this." I choked out. Peter Blumill stood at the machine and was smiling at the figures on the screen. I felt sick as I watched his cold blooded figure turn to me.

"You have one minute, Maximum, if not, both will die." He snapped. My breath caught in my throat.

I looked at the two most beloved members of the Flock as tears spilled down my cheeks. But I knew I had to choose, I couldn't let both die.

Fang? Angel? Fang or Angel?

_Fang or Angel?_

* * *

**Dun dun duhn dun! Don't worry, there most likely won't be a character death because I hate them.**

**I know you all probably hate me for this cliffhanger and my lack of updating, but please review. **

**This time, I swear, I will get the next chapter up really soon. All you have to do is review. Thank you!**

**-Red rose**


	28. Choice

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I promised that I would have the next chapter up, didn't I?**

**Sorry, I forgot that Angel could breathe underwater. My bad. Can we just pretend that she can't? I'm so so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Peter Blumill.**

* * *

I locked my gaze with Fang's, his eyes flicked to Angel then back to me. Angel was concentrating hard on treading water and I could tell that she was tired. Fang looked at me with that expression I knew so well and at that moment, I knew my decision was made. The knowledge of what I was about to do had me sobbing, my hands were bound so I could only hang my head to hide my state.

I knew what he was saying, we spoke silently so fluently that it could not be mistaken. He loved me, I knew, with that single look he had told me everything on his mind. Yes, he was scared, but he told me to do whatever I had to do.

"Your one minute is up, Maximum. _Make your choice._" I felt faint with the revulsion of what I was doing.

"Angel." I said, in a strangled voice, tears making my voice thick. I was crying openly and I could see Angel looking at me with worried wide eyes.

"Say that again." Peter Blumill ordered, his eyes still fixed on the screen on the machine. Oh god, I wanted so badly to kill him. I inhaled a deep shuddering breath.

"Save Angel. I want to save Angel." I repeated through a fresh flow of tears.

"Very good, Maximum. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and don't try your force fields on the glass, it's been strengthened so you'll just be wasting your energy. I'll leave you to spend your last moments with him." With that he swept out of the room and the lock clicked shut as the door closed behind him.

I caught Fang's gaze. _I'm sorry._ I mouthed. He looked slightly confused but when suddenly, Angel was lifted out of the tank, comprehension dawned in his eyes. I wept for a while more but I knew the decision was necessary. Fang was older and stronger, he would last longer than Angel, which would buy time for me to save him.

If I could save him.

Slowly, my tears stopped and I looked at Fang again, regret written all over my face. He smiled slightly and shook his head, nearly killing me with guilt. He forgave me. He forgave me as he always did.

Anger gave me determination, I would get Fang out of here. If not, I would die trying. I silently thanked Peter Blumill for telling me not to try the glass panel. Looking around, I tried to find something that would break the glass.

Then an idea occurred to me, if my force fields weren't strong or large enough to break the glass, surely a ceiling would. I grinned as I closed my eyes and concentrated, as I summoned all the energy from my aching body, my collarbone throbbed and I sent a big force field towards the ceiling. Cracking sounds could be heard but as I looked up, only a few pieces of concrete fell.

I looked at Fang who was watching me worriedly, I smiled at him tiredly. I was exhausted, but I had to be fast, the whitecoats on the floor above must have felt the floor move. They would be alerted and might come to check on me.

One more, I told myself firmly. I frowned as I pushed upwards with all my might and then used my force fields to cover me and Fang from the falling rubble. The whitecoats on top however, were not so fortunate. I watched as the ceiling cracked the glass, pushing it beyond its limits. So much for being strengthened, I thought with a smirk.

Water came in a huge tidal wave that made impact on my force field, but it didn't hit me. Fang came with the tidal wave and I let go of the force field as he crashed into me. The impact knocked the chair off the ground, quickly, Fang undid the Velcro straps. Sirens were wailing, the alarm system was working overtime.

Fang pulled on his wet clothes hurriedly as I blast open the door. He stepped over the rubble and when he reached the door, I gave him a hug, feeling myself relax as I clung to him. Hesitantly, his arms reached around me and squeezed back. After a few seconds, I drew back, we needed to get out of here.

Reading my look perfectly, he headed down the hall knocking out whitecoats along the way. Together, we searched the rooms while smashing the tranquilizers that the whitecoats held. I used my force fields to deflect all tranquilizers and continued looking.

_Angel!_ I shouted mentally. I hoped that she would hear.

_Max! Are you okay? What happened?_ Angel's worried voice sounded in my head and I felt relief wash over me.

_I'll tell you later. Where are you?_ I thought back as I punched a whitecoat and stamped down on a bottle of chemicals.

_Third floor, I don't know what room. _She replied quickly. I nodded and signaled to Fang. "They're on the third floor, but I don't know what room." I rattled off. He nodded and we sprinted up the staircase.

_We're coming for you guys. Tell Iggy to get a bomb ready. _I instructed as I pushed open the first door on the third floor. Nothing but chemicals and papers.

_Okay!_ Relief was evident in her tone and I made a note to give these kids a break. Smashing the bottles of chemicals on the paper, I rushed out and ran into a Flyboy. I hit it on the base of his spine and it crumpled as I did the same to a few more Flyboys.

"Max!" Fang's voice came from an open door, "They're here!" He yelled over the blaring alarms. I nodded and raced towards the room, fending off Flyboys.

When I got there, they were all out of their cages and in fighting stance. I smiled and said what I've been longing to say, "Let's get out of here!"

We moved out of the room and immediately began fighting our way out. I looked around for the exit but I couldn't find it, we had no way to get out because we didn't see how to get in!

"Angel! Can you read any whitecoat's mind and find out where the exit is?" I called, she nodded and turned to the whitecoat that she was controlling. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter Blumill running down the stairs. I was delirious with rage, how dare he try to escape! Slamming a whitecoat's head into the wall, I took off after Peter Blumill.

Giving chase, I followed him down to the first floor, he was panting heavily and was holding a briefcase. He attempted to open a trapdoor in one of the offices, his breathing was panicked and he was visibly sweating. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him so close that our noses almost touched.

"You are sick," I stated, my voice full of rage and dripping with disgust, "I wish I could make you pay for all the twisted things you have done, but I don't have the time. I hate you." Meaningless words, but for me, they gave a sense of peace, as if I had finally gotten rid of an irritating parasite and was now free.

Drawing back my free hand in a clenched fist, I hit him with the best punch I had ever given in my life. Letting go of his shirt, he slumped to the floor, out cold.

_Max! The whitecoat doesn't know an exit!_ Angel's frantic voice practically shrieked in my head.

_Get the rest down to the first floor! There's a trapdoor here!_ I thought back to her as I knelt on the floor to pry open the trapdoor. By the time the Flock arrived, I had wrenched open the trapdoor to reveal a dark tunnel.

Glancing at my Flock, I took a mental check on their wounds, they seemed to be holding up quite well. I looked at Fang who was staring at the tunnel with his jaw slightly clenched, his clothes were not dry yet and they clung to him, accentuating his muscles. Bad timing, I snapped at myself.

"Iggy, I need you to set a timer for the bomb." I told him as I eyed the small device he was holding.

"Done," He announced with a grin, "We have thirty seconds." I felt like kissing Iggy, although that would be seriously weird since he's not Fang, but I have never been so grateful for a bomb. Wait, did I just think that kissing anyone other than Fang would be weird? God, my life was so screwed up.

"Okay, I'm going first. Igs, when you go, throw the bomb and Fang will go last." I tried not to think about how small the tunnel was and quickly crawled in. One by one everyone got in and I moved fast, not knowing whether the bomb would affect us. When I heard the trapdoor shut, the light was cut off and my breathing accelerated, I could feel the walls closing in.

Shutting my eyes, I took a deep breath and almost gagged, the air was stale and I scrambled forward, feeling my way. Suddenly, I felt the tunnel slope slightly and my arms moved even faster as I half slid, half crawled down slope. I could hear the ragged breathing of my Flock and the slight thumps as we did army style crawls.

Then the whole tunnel shook as a muffled explosion reached our ears. I bet Iggy was grinning from ear to ear. Gritting my teeth, I pushed further as the tunnel began sloping upwards. Every muscle in my body protested as I climbed.

When suddenly, my head connected with something very hard, I almost swore but I caught myself and went with, "Ow." I felt Angel bang into my legs before I could warn her and hit the hard thing again.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, before I could hit my head one more time and loose more brain cells, "There's something here. I think it's the exit." I propped myself on one hand and explored the thing in front of me. After about five minutes, I finally found a latch with no lock. I was practically squealing with glee as I flipped it open and pushed the door open.

Only, the door wouldn't open. I almost screamed, I hated the enclosed space and needed to get out. Now. Using my desperation, I pushed with my force field. I heard a crumbling sort of sound and the door burst open.

Immediately , sunlight streamed in and pain hit me as I hurriedly closed my eyes. After being in the dark for so long, my eyes were not used to the light and I clambered out with my eyes shut and almost fell when I landed on rocks.

The rest of the Flock tumbled out while I studied the exit. It was somewhere near the the waterfall and was covered by rocks. The moment we had closed the door and covered it with rocks again, I felt my whole body relax, it was done. My mission was accomplished.

I was free.

* * *

**Done! I think the next chapter is gonna be the last chapter… I'm so sad! *Sobs* My baby!**

**Anyway, please review!**

**-Red rose**


	29. Epilogue: Forever

**Hi everyone! As you all know, this is the last chapter! I'm so sad! I feel like crying… **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and stuff, I promised to credit all of you, so… At the end of this chapter, all the names of my reviewers will be there. **

* * *

Fang's POV

"You should tell her, you know." Angel was perched on the edge of the bed as I sorted clothes out and folded them. Max was taking a shower and the rest of the Flock were watching TV. After destroying the last School, Max had been livelier than usual, almost bubbly. It was kinda scary.

"Tell her what?" I kept my voice even and I glanced at the bathroom door where I could hear vague sounds of splashing. Angel sighed and looked at me with that adorable frustrated look that only six year olds could pull off.

"Don't pretend, Fang," she informed me, her big blue eyes serious, "Trust me. Just tell her, it'll be fine." I moaned inwardly, obviously she was never going to stop until I agreed.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll tell her, okay?" I looked at her as her face broke into a sweet smile, clambering over the clothes, she gave me a hug and scampered off. Watching her, I couldn't help smiling slightly.

I continued folding clothes, turning over the idea of confessing my love to Max in my head. She might run away, again. I mean, why did she keep running away? I wasn't that bad looking, was I?

As if on cue, the bathroom door opened and Max stepped out, her wet hair framing her face. She looked clean, happy and seriously beautiful.

"Hey." She sat down opposite me and tossed the towel to one side before helping me pack the clothes into the bags. Tell her now, tell her now, you idiot. I told myself, but my mouth refused to open and no sound came out. I just couldn't do it, somehow when I imagined telling Max I loved her, it wasn't while we were folding clothes.

An idea popped into my head, I knew exactly where to take her. I'd seen it when we were coming up to our room.

I'll do it later, I promised myself.

* * *

Three hours later…. Max's POV

I'll do it soon, I tried to convince myself. After a very persuasive mind conversation with a certain mind reader, I knew that I couldn't deny it any longer. I loved Fang. I loved him more than I love life itself. Cliché, but true. But I'm afraid to tell him because what if he's given up on me after I've run away so many times? Heck, I'm surprised that he doesn't hate me yet.

However, Angel insisted that I was completely wrong and that I should tell him. The movie was ending and Angel and Nudge had retreated to their room to talk, while Iggy and Gazzy were in their room, hopefully not making bombs.

Once again, we had checked into a pretty classy hotel and Fang and I had our own rooms. Fang, who had been acting strange all night stood up suddenly and muttered something about going to the bathroom.

The moment he left the room, I started to panic; I was going to have to tell him. But how? I wrung my hands and pondered my options. He had promised that he would never leave me, but if he didn't feel the same way, he would stay because of his promise and he would be miserable forever and it would be my fault. Oh God, I was starting to sound like Nudge.

Fang strode back into the room and extended a hand, a familiar glint in his smoldering, dark eyes. I opened my mouth to ask, but something made me shut it and I took his hand. With a smile that practically lit up the room, he pulled me to my feet and led me out of the room. Without a doubt, he had told Iggy that he was in charge when he went to the 'bathroom'.

What was going on? I mused as he tugged me along, as I concentrated on the way his large, warm palm felt as it gripped mine. We went into an elevator and I looked at him questioningly.

"You'll see." Was his cryptic reply. He gave my hand a heart-stopping squeeze that made my brain stop working and my breath catch. Does this boy know what he does to me? I wondered, staring at him as the elevator dinged. The doors opened and I gasped.

It was a garden. A flower garden with breathtaking lights strung around. I blinked as Fang gently pulled me into the center of it all. I felt a smile spraead on my face.

"It's beautiful," I finally said, awestruck. I thought these kind of things only happened in movies, "When did you find it?" I looked at Fang, who was watching me intently. He flashed that gorgeous smile and looked down at our hands. Until now, I hadn't realized that we were still holding hands.

Slowly, he lifted our hands up and I saw him notice my ring. His ring. His hand moved gently, until we were palm to palm. By then, I was barely breathing, I glanced at him and continued to watch our hands.

He slid his fingers between mine and I stared, mesmerized by our entwined hands. His hand was so dark against my fair one and the whole thing looked so right. The motion was so natural and yet, that simple gesture made me feel so safe.

"Max," The sound of his deep voice made me wrench my eyes off our hands and look at him, "Max." He stopped and stared into my eyes. His dark eyes seemed to see past my eyes and into my soul. "Max, I've always wanted to tell you, but there never seemed to be a good time," He paused again, glancing at the ground and then at our intertwined hands.

"I love you, Max. I always have." I felt as if someone had hit me over the head with something really hard. He loved me. He loved me! He was still talking, rambling on, but he was so nervous that he didn't realize.

Using my free hand, I reached out, placed it on his glossy black hair, pulled him down and kissed him. Freeing my other hand, I tangled it in his silky hair as well. He stalled for a moment, and slowly, his arms came around my waist.

"Fang, I love you, too." I told him when we pulled apart, gasping slightly. He smiled and kissed me again, lightly brushing my lips.

A whoop cut through the moment and we both looked up for the source. The Flock stood on the balcony that overlooked the garden. Nudge and Angel were giggling, and Iggy banged Gazzy on the back.

"You owe me five bucks!" I decided not to glare at Iggy for teaching Gazzy to gamble and settled into Fang's arms instead while Angel shooed everyone off the balcony.

"Night, Max!" She called and shut the sliding door. With my back pressed against Fang's chest, I looked up at the night sky. Gazing up at the twinkling stars, I felt Fang gently kiss my head and murmur, "I love you, Maximum Ride."

I closed my eyes and smiled, somehow I knew, this was a love that had and would withstand anything.

This was a love that would last..... Forever.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this story and being so patient. I love all my readers! Thanks so much, you guys. If I have a sequel, it'll be called The Crazy Things we do for Love 2. Okay? So… If you see it, you know what it is.**

**Review for the last time! Woooo!**

**-Red rose**

**Now….. The credits!**

**Firstly, many thanks to my very first reviewer…**silentwings3495!

**Plus all my other reviewers:**

-kangaxrou

-fangride4ever

-Chaos Ride

-Rebal Child

-ALovelyMeInside

--FanAngel-

-hermitecrab

-dimistar546

-Honeybun911

-goldenrose37

-Hikai Urania

-Firewings45

-Skin of a killer

-Meria

-MaxRideFan35

-Max Brown

-Julie AV

-reader41

-Kimsille

-Bri

-cnp97

-GrimReaperIAm

-billy

-Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer

-Max7

-Racheltherainbow

-Darkhottie06

-alpha-range

-merna gayed

-JdoubleC

-kashiena

-Iamawsome

-lazybeth

-mickey

-TwilightAddict143

-xsodapopx7

-ILuvEmmettandFang

-Momentarily Infinite

-Angela-Amazingly Special Girl

-CorineSummers

-maximumchrisyt

-DEZI-RAY121

-WONTONGIRL

-Beattie Baby

-starlitsophie

-SavingTheWorldMaxStyle

-Peruvian Chick

-Reborn-Nightmares

-midnight-flyer

-iggy lover

-Robin

-JaztheSpaz

-Rosalie McCartney

-nicole

-mario

-IManageMyMischief

-powerkitty

-FullMetal Alchemistress

-i_Love_Iggy

-M333gan

-DeceasedAngel

-MaximumMad

-sparkleglitz01

-MaxandFang4evr

-Skylar

-dewdrop721

-Skipp Ryan

-Undecoded

-Bella'sLullaby1901

-Thank-The-Influenza

-Princess of Chocolate

-pisofi

-SmartA55

-musicismyw0rld

-tastes-like-crayons

-rlh

-xBlackRoses12x

-I.M.F.A.N.G.

-2bamazed

-soccer-vampire-girl

-Glittergirl378

-twerd4life

-KLOO

-frog girl

-Heya!

-Fang's My Brother

-FlockFighter101

-Spaidorade

-suprgrl

-fan of fax

-girlytown

-rootlessdream

-Seria

-truth is a fairy tale

-Fallen Ark Angel

-RandomMusicFreak

-MaxRoxLotz

-Kat

-bookwurm96

-Ishasuki Mitochi

..LOVE

.happiness

-katiexmariex101

-ShyNotScared13

-fireflycassie

-star

-faximumtwilight023

-lalaland

-ReganBaxter

-the7thflockmember

-ZoharSkarth

-darkmoon666

-lolhottiechic

-WingedTwilightFreak

-Poseidon's Sapphire

-eaglegal4

-dogwithnonose

-THECR0W

-vampirechewtoy

-nicki

-

-purple-sunshine29

-fleghmaster

-MaxRideRox

-ChloeAnne14x

-Agent Bella

-Randomitis Sufferer

-pottrprincess

-I Talk A Lot

-RandomRayyxx3

-chelsea35

-shmabs

-alexa35

-annoynomous

-OMExoxo21

-Mr Sarahhh

-shorty1008

-Rosita (RR)

-Sketch

-starsandwings4ever

-iheartjoshramsay

-Amy-Katherine914

-Selene Darkmoon

-Sarah x

-Random5185

.seVen

-Bekah

-troubadour12

-savanha

-MRuvr

-angel-abbs

-navi rayne

-masonangel

-cr0w 52

-mintyfresh

-YourMoosyFate

-Fangluvur

-kibethstar

-PeaceChick13

-FAXfan

-SeekDreamsAndFindHope

-Ina Beana

-DreamsOfFlying

-WaterWings617

-jamesf141

Awesomeness

-IceCweamWuvur

-SexiLexiRoxDaSox

-Sandra

-'Samz-ness'

-rehab's4me

-Kina Kalamari

-pinkcatheaven

-Allison

-Flameco68

-Weightless

-Fax-Addict

-number1maxfan

-Starr33

-LE trex


End file.
